All Roads Lead to Washington
by SwagSammich78
Summary: Mini-sequel to "Let Me In"! A messy break up, a half baked plan, and an outdated road map has Cindy and Jazmine traveling on the road trip of their lives! Can Huey and Jazmine get their friends back together? And what's with the truckers?
1. Comets and Comments

Jesus Christ on a crouton, is this...is this?!?!?! Yes, it is! A (somewhat) sequel to Let Me In!!!

Alright, before everyone gets all excited and starts getting your britches all knotted up and whatnot, let's get a few things clear: firstly, you will not have needed to have read Let Me In to get this. Sure, a couple parts may come up and you might not catch a few references, and I'd LIKE you to read it, but it's nothing to go cry about. Secondly, this will not be as long as the first story (at least I don't think so). Thirdly, this might not be as updated as frequently as my other story just because...well, it won't be. hahaha. Seriously though, this is just because it's a lot less complicated and more light of a story, and doesn't require dark!dark!dark! like my other story. And since, you know, I have therapy tomorrow and I'm already dark on my own we could all use some comedy these days. So voila! I give to you chapter uno!

(I kind of had to get back into the original style of this, since I'm so used to damn first person now. So cut me some slack, you critical flamers, you :P)

Note: I am fully aware by now that Woodcrest is located in Maryland and NOT Illinois, like I originally thought. But they were already in Illinois in the last one so what was I going to do, move the entire town without their knowledge?! Thanks to the 1,000,000 messages I got correcting me (some very polite, most demonstrating the act of douchebaggery. Way to go, smarties.)

((I know. I'm awfully mean today, right? :D))

Disclaimer: The Boondocks...it ain't mine. Good thing too, because I did surprisingly terrible on the Boondocks trivia game. What was I thinking...?!

* * *

All Roads Lead to Washington

Comets and Comments

"Did you bring it?"

"Of course."

Eighteen-year-old Huey Freeman scooted over to make room for his girlfriend, Jazmine DuBois, who was trying to re-conquer her fear of heights, not slip on the slick tiles, and carry the large telescope that was overtaking her arms all the same time. He climbed up, maneuvering over the tiles easily, and took the large black object from her arms before she had a chance to fall off the room of the Freeman house and hit the asphalt below. She offered him a grateful smile, dropping to her hands and knees to crawl the rest of the way to the flat surface where they could sit without having to balance the entire time.

"Do you think it'll be clear enough to see tonight?" She asked in a hopeful voice, resting her back against the attic window behind her. Huey was already assembling the telescope, his eyes narrowed as he stared through the eyepiece, his finger adjusting the knobs accordingly.

"It's only Woodcrest, not Paris," He muttered more to himself than her, not even bothering to glance in her direction. "It's a bit cloudy, but there's a good chance it'll come by here."

"Good." Jazmine wiggled her toes, which were in bright orange flip flops, their nails a ruby red. Her copper colored poofy ponytail was a mass of curls, which she began to tug on. "Do you know when this comet's supposed to come by again?"

"2074?" Huey replied evenly, not looking up still. Jazmine blinked at him, nodding slowly.

"Well…yeah, actually. How'd you know?"

"Let's see." Huey looked up, giving her a look. "You told me when we drove to our graduation this morning. You mentioned it while we were lining up by class rank, which, I beat you by two people, so you owe me fifty bucks."

Jazmine stuck out her tongue as he went on.

"You repeated it after Tom finished talking me to death about the usage of the human complexities of the analysis of success in my salutatorian speech. You found the need to tell me once again while we were at Outback Steakhouse, which was terrible, by the way."

"Huey." Jazmine was shaking her head, a trace of a smile on her features.

"Don't "Huey" me." Huey shook his head, going back to the microscope. "Granddad and Mrs. DuBois felt the need to get drunk and announce to the entire restaurant that I had the second highest GPA in our class as well as the third highest GPA in the history of Ed Wuncler Senior high School, so they gave me that stupid steak and I don't even-"

"-You don't eat steak." Jazmine finished, rolling her eyes and rocking back on her heels. "Because you've been a vegetarian for three years, ever since you had to do a research project on slaughterhouses."

"Exactly!"

"Huey-"

"And then Riley felt the need to sneak some wine out the kitchen from that girl in his art class who works there-" Huey went on, not even aware that Jazmine was crawling towards him, trying not to laugh. "And the next thing we all know he's standing on the table-"

"Huey."

"-Swinging his shirt over his head and singing "Hollaback Girl-"

"_Huey_."

"So granddad had to take his belt off and smack him across the forehead, so he fell off the table into Congresswoman Harris' lap a table over-"

"Huey!"

Huey finally looked over. "What?" he snapped. Jazmine leaned over, grabbing his face in her hands, and planted a kiss on his lips that was so long when she pulled away he had to try to remember what he was thinking about.

"Uh…right." He shook his head, trying not to look _too _phased. "So then-"

"I was there, remember?" Jazmine shook her head, leaning over him to peek through the microscope. "I saw everything. I was the one who had to drive us home after he threw up in my mom's lap and daddy was too afraid to drive because he'd sampled that Smirnoff and didn't want to run a red light, have to go through a breathalyzer test, and then get thrown in jail where he could be anally raped."

"Is he _ever _going to get over that?" He smirked as Jazmine gave him a look.

"Maybe once he's on his deathbed."

"Move out the way." Huey gently pushed her aside, causing her to jab his shoulder. "You have no idea what you're doing."

"Um, I'm the one who _bought _the thing!"

"Ooh, that makes you knowledgeable then." Huey rolled his eyes, looking through the eyepiece all over again. Jazmine folded her arms over her chest. "Stop being a baby. You can look now."

Jazmine shot him a dirty look before leaning over him once again, holding the eyepiece with one hand so that she could steady herself. She smiled. "Wow. This is beautiful."

The second semester of school had seemed as if it had decided that it was going to give Huey and Jazmine hell, because one of the things it did was give them exactly opposite schedules, which meant they only got to see each other on the way to school, after school, and during the one class they _did _have together; Astronomy. It was due to a fluke in the scheduling system that they even had to take the stupid class, but a few weeks in it turned out not to be so bad. Especially when Jazmine's dad, being exuberant over his daughter's acceptance from Georgetown's wait list, went out and bought her the fanciest telescope he could find. So when Huey had set it up on his roof (since Jazmine couldn't read the instructions to save her life, nor concentrate on much other than the fact that the roof was too high off the ground for her liking) and they'd looked through it into a brand new looking night sky, Astronomy became their favorite class.

It was useless to Jazmine, being that she was pre-med, and pointless to Huey, who was going into law, but still a good class.

So now, even though they'd been done with high school for a week and had officially graduated less than twenty-four hours ago, they were breaking out the telescope again. Only it wasn't for any kind of homework assignment.

"So," Jazmine asked casually, still looking into the sky. "Are you going to miss it here?"

Huey snorted. "As much as I miss Riley using my tofu to clog the toilet so that the plumber could bring his daughter and-"

"I get it, I get it. You can't wait to leave." Jazmine looked over her shoulder at him, frowning slightly. "So…have you decided on which school you're going to yet?"

While Huey wasn't one to wait until the last minute to get things done, admitting which college he had decided to attend didn't seem to be on his list of priorities. In fact, Jazmine had gotten to the point where she didn't bother asking just because she'd get mad that he wouldn't tell her and storm off, only to be the one to wind up apologizing when he didn't call begging for forgiveness hours later and she instead would go over his house to see him reading the paper or playing video games with Riley. In others words, not caring that it hurt her feelings that he wouldn't tell her something as simple as where he was going for school.

After all, she _needed _to know. How could she get comfort knowing that he'd be close to her when she went off for college in the fall or know to treasure the last moments she had with him this summer if he was withholding information? It was annoying, not to mention saddening. Huey shrugged, his afro blowing in the slight summer breeze.

"I don't know. Maybe Spellman." Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"You _can't _go there, Huey. It's an all girls school." She looked away from him again. "Why you would apply there is beyond me but-"

"Because Caesar bet me one hundred bucks that I wouldn't get in." Huey reached in his pocket, withdrawing a roll of bills and giving her a smug look. "Just because I got in doesn't mean I'm going to go. They'd figure it out obviously."

"You could always change your name to Helen." Huey made a face. "Or Huenia."

"Or you could keep your day job."

"Whatever." Jazmine pouted. "You're probably just trying to avoid telling me that you're going far away and leaving me for some big boobed girl with straight hair who reads _Time _for a living."

"Or," Huey countered sarcastically. "I could be simply waiting to tell you because I haven't decided yet. And obviously if I preferred some girl who read _Time _magazine with straight hair, don't you think I'd be with her?"

"What about the big boobs?"

Huey shook his head. "I'm not going there. That is ridiculous."

"Well, you have to decide soon!" She said, throwing up her arms. "I mean, weren't most decisions supposed to be given by May first? And then there's housing forms, financial aid, orientation-"

"Jazmine-"

"-And if you don't decide soon you might not go anywhere! You'd have to drop out and be a hooker!"

"Do you even _hear _yourself right now?" Huey took her face in his hands, steering her chin up so that she could meet his gaze. "I'm not going to flunk out of college. I'm not leaving you for some girl with big boobs. And I'm not going to be a hooker." His thumbs ran across her cheeks. "Okay?"

She nodded. He kissed her forehead, letting her go. "Good."

"Well, we are going up to DC next week," Jazmine said after a few moments of silence. "So maybe you'll decide then."

Huey let out a stream of air from his nose, a sure sign that he was getting impatient. "Maybe."

"Alright." Jazmine leaned back, resting her head on Huey's shoulder, letting the topic go. "Let's see this comet."

Although Astronomy was what had given them the idea of spending time on the roof lately, it wasn't the only thing that brought them up there. In fact, it was a lot of reasons…mostly everyone's inability to mind their own business. Mr. DuBois might as well have put a homing device in Jazmine's skin he was so paranoid about her, especially since she was heading to the east coast for school in less than three months. Riley was always following Huey around, begging him to let him go with him to school so that he could get away from granddad, who he'd been arguing with more than usual recently. Mix in their off schedules for school and mountains of homework, and they'd never had much of any time for privacy.

However, the two people they'd probably wanted to escape from the most were (ironically) their two best friends.

When Cindy and Caesar had decided to go to colleges in different states, the friction had begun. They'd started arguing over pointless tasks and other things, such as which movie they were going to see or why there was mustard on Cindy's burger when Caesar should've known that she hated it. Then, they'd gotten worse as Cindy accused Caesar of cheating on her whenever he didn't answer her phone calls sometimes. Cindy playing basketball in the park with her guy friends was all of a sudden an issue, and anytime the four of them got together a big argument usually occurred which resulted in Caesar trying to pull Huey into the middle of it (which Huey never let happen) and Cindy involving Jazmine (which always happened). When one particular argument the last day of school resulted in Jazmine sobbing uncontrollably in the back of the woodshop supply closet Huey had given Caesar and Cindy an ultimatum: If they didn't learn to use their words constructively as opposed to hurting each other (and innocent bystanders) he'd make them stop using words permanently. From anyone else, that would be funny.

Coming from Huey Freeman, who had broken Mark Fischer's collarbone for smacking Jazmine in the back of the head with a football and giving her a sprained neck back in March, it didn't seem like a threat to take lightly.

So while their arguing no longer resulted in trying to recruit sides, it was still pretty irritating. And Huey could think of other ways he'd enjoy spending his time with Jazmine.

"So." Huey subconsciously twirled one of Jazmine's curls around his finger as they stared into the night sky, her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. "That dress you wore to our graduation dinner sure was short."

He could hear the laughter in her tone as she replied. "I'm sorry. Did it bother you?"

"Well," he remarked. "Not as much as it did when Hernandez kept bringing you beverage refills when the rest of us didn't even get our drinks the entire meal."

"Maybe he was too busy listening to Riley serenade him with Gwen Stefani," She joked, snuggling closer to his chest. "It was just a little distracting."

Huey would've liked to point out how distracting Jazmine could be, from that annoyingly innocent way she popped her gum when getting stuck on an anatomy question, to her incapability of seeing the bad in anyone, even after all she'd been through, to the way she'd look up at him with those big, green eyes of hers as if he had all the answers…but he'd look like, in Riley's own words, "A bitch ass nigga."

Which was why he instead pointed up above their heads. "Hey, what's that?"

Jazmine bolted up, being the unsuspecting one she was, her eyes sparkling. "Where?"

"Here." Huey sat up as well, leaning over Jazmine as he let his lips find hers. She pulled him closer, her eyes fluttering shut.

Well. Astronomy _was _good for something.

Unlike the people who happened to interrupt the entire moment a few seconds later.

"Hey!"

Jazmine screamed, springing away from Huey so quickly that she almost rolled off the roof and he had to grab her by her waist, hoisting her back onto the ledge. "What the hell were you thinking?" He demanded to the two people who stood underneath them on the lawn, laughing. Well, at least one of them was laughing. The other one just looked hostile.

"You should've seen your faces!" Caesar laughed, holding his sides and cackling. A few feet away from him Cindy was tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl decorating her features. Huey inwardly groaned.

"What?" He asked impatiently. Jazmine, being the person she was, merely folded her hands in her lap and crossed her legs, staring down at her friends. That was close to annoyed as she'd get with them. "What could you possibly want that was so important you had to come get us at-" He checked his watch. "-11:14 pm?"

"Sorry, Sir Mac Daddy!" Cindy shouted in a voice heavy with sarcasm. "We'd hate to disturb you during such a private moment even though the entire neighborhood could probably see you up there."

"There's a grad party in Arbor Heights!" Caesar yelled up, doing some kind of jig that made Jazmine burst out laughing and Huey's look of annoyance let up…barely. "We're going!" He waved his hand. "You guys should come!"

"Please?" Cindy pleaded.

"What makes you think I'd want to go to this party anymore than I would a regular one?" Huey asked cynically. Caesar tapped his chin before snapping his fingers.

"If you were drunk!" He replied with triumph.

"If Jazmine were there!" Cindy tried, shooting her best puppy dog look to her best friend. Huey covered Jazmine's eyes with his hand.

"Oh, no," He said, staring down at the feuding couple suspiciously. "If you're thinking about dragging us in the middle of your-"

"How could you even say that, Huey?" Caesar appeared crestfallen. "We'd never do that to you two. We just want to celebrate our rite of passage with our best friends. One milestone in the long road of achievement, conquered, and together we can-"

"Oh, they get it!" Cindy snapped. "I mean-" She replied upon seeing Huey's eyebrow lift. "Yeah, yeah! What he said!"

"Could you move your hand now?" Jazmine asked in a bored tone. Huey dropped his palm and she blinked, shaking her head.

"I can't go. I told daddy I'd be home by midnight so that I could finish our-" Her face looked pained. "Contract."

"Contract?" Huey looked at her, and even Cindy and Caesar exchanged confused glances. "What contract?"

"The "we-bought-your-car-and-we're-letting-you-drive-from-Illinois-all-the-way-to-Maryland-with-no-parental-supervision-to-stop-you-from-partying-and-dabbling-in-drugs-and-participating-in-orgies-so-you'd-better-not-mess-up-the-car-or-you-can-forget-about-keeping-it-during-school" contract." Jazmine looked exasperated. Huey looked bewildered.

"Orgies?"

"It's what he said!" Jazmine moaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Drugs?" Caesar asked.

"Partying?" Cindy shrugged after a moment. "Well, yeah, the partying part is true. But the drug part is about as likely as it is that Caesar will –"

"Oh, here we go." Caesar threw up his hands. "You've always got something to say!"

"Well, excuse me Mr.-"

"I can't do anything to-"

"You?! I'm the one who-"

"You just don't get it-"

"Hey!" A second floor window suddenly popped open, exposing a shirtless Robert Freeman. "If y'all gon argue like you don't have any damn sense, go to ya own houses! Boy!" Huey grimaced. "What the hell are you doin on my roof?"

"I always come up here, granddad!" Huey groaned.

"I don't pay for the rent wit your dwindling college savings so yo ass can sit on a roof! Like a chair ain't good enough! Damn," Mr. Freeman muttered, his head disappearing from the window. "Crazy ass kids graduate high school and you still can't get rid of em! Back in my day, you turned eighteen, you got the hell out!"

Everyone stared at each other as the air grew silent again. Huey looked at Jazmine.

"Seriously? He couldn't think of anything better to say than-"

"I don't want to think about my dad mentioning anything to do with sex to me ever again," Jazmine sang, sticking her fingers in her ears. Huey rolled his eyes, glancing back down at the other two.

"How do you guys expect us all to be able to go to Washington, D.C. next week without killing each other if you can't manage to get along here?" Huey asked, resting his arm on his knee. Beside him Jazmine was still humming to herself, her fingers in her ears. "I mean, damn. What's going on? You've been friends since we were like, eleven, you've been going out for over a year…what happened to communication? Talking it out? Being respectful? _Tactful_?"

"Caesar wouldn't know tactful if a piece of jerk chicken hit him in the head with the word branded into it!" Cindy snapped. Caesar's jaw dropped.

"Are you trying to imply something?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. "Because the jerk chicken part makes me assume that you are attacking my heritage. Which I do _not _think-"

"Jazmine!" Everyone looked over to Tom, who was walking across the front yard. He was, as usual, in a suit and was waving cheerfully, unaware of the current conflicts. He stopped directly below Jazmine and Huey, smiling up at them. "Good evening, Huey!" He waved to Cindy and Caesar, who were rolling their eyes. "Hey there!"

"Tom." Huey nodded respectfully before elbowing Jazmine in her side. "Stop humming. Your dad's here."

Jazmine's eyes popped open and widened. Her fingers dropped from her ears. "Daddy?"

"Jazmine, honey-" Mr. DuBois tapped his watch, his face turning serious. "Don't you remember what we said we were going to do tonight?"

"It's-" Jazmine checked her own cell phone. "Not even 11:30 yet!"

"No, not _that _contract." With a flourish Mr. DuBois whipped another set of documents from out of his jacket. "I thought of another clause to the talking-to-strangers contract."

"The "Talking-to-Strangers" contract?" Huey whispered in disbelief. Jazmine shook her head, sighing in resignation.

"To-ensure-that-I-don't-talk-or-associate-with-any-potentially-dangerous-individuals-capable-of-harming-my-physical-or-mental-well-being." Jazmine sighed, her teeth gritted. "Did I mention I hate my life?"

Huey shrugged. "I kind of hate it for you."

"Come on!" Tom said, tapping his watch. As Huey helped Jazmine back into the house through his window Tom waved again. "Oh, Huey!" He called out. Caesar and Cindy jammed their hands in their pockets. "How's Robert?"

"I'd be even better-" Mr. Freeman snapped, his head out his window once again. "If all y'all GOT THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY! Damn." He shook his head, vanishing from sight but still yelling. "If y'all interrupt my Skype, or Psyche, or whatever it's called chat with Veronica from Mississippi one more time, all y'all getting yo asses whooped-"

"This is what happens when your parents are lawyers," Jazmine complained as the front door opened and she walked out, glaring towards her typically oblivious father. "And are paranoid."

"And fear anal penetration." Huey leaned in to give Jazmine a kiss but upon seeing Mr. DuBois' face, rolled his eyes and backed up. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Jazmine shot her dad one last glare before storming across the street. Cindy and Caesar still glared at each other while Huey closed the front door behind him, leaning against it with his arms folded.

"I ain't trying to hear all y'all arguing all damn summer," He said bluntly, causing them both to stare at him. "I'm sure you two have better things to do with your time anyways-"

"But he-"

"She said-"

"Not my problem!" Huey's pocket vibrated and he retrieved his phone, flipping it open and pressing it to his ear. "And that-" he announced, opening the front door again. "-is my cue."

"Aw, come on!" Caesar whined. "What about the party?"

"Yeah! You just saw her less than one minute ago!" Cindy added.

"Yeah! And thanks to y'all niggas that's _all _that happened!" Huey rolled his eyes, walking in the house and shutting the door behind him. Cindy and Caesar exchanged hostile glares.

"I still hate you." Cindy's piercing blue eyes were only intensified by the moon. Caesar stuck out his tongue, averting his gaze to the sky.

"Well, I still hate-" His eyes narrowed. "Hey, was that a comet?"

"Damn it!" Huey shouted from inside the house.

* * *

Yeah, that's it.

What? I told you it won't that long! DANGGGGGGG.

It picks up. 100% guaranteed or your money back.

:Goes to sleep for the first time in forever now that winter break has begun and she has her ballin 3.3 GPA: Thanks for reading! Please, review!

-Kelsey


	2. Bust A Move

Update time update time tra la la la laaaaaaaaaa!!! ...Kidding. Hey! Thanks to koki723, TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT, and MizzC for the reviews. I always hate the first few chapters because they don't have as much action going on as I'd like...but that's probably because I'm so impatient and like to get on with the good stuff. I don't really have much to say today...so I guess it's on to chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks.

* * *

All Roads Lead To Washington

Bust a Move

Cindy was feeling restless.

It was often a feeling she got when she was itching to get away. When her parents divorced during her freshmen year of high school she'd joined the basketball team, the track team, the Biology club _and _student council just so she wouldn't have to be home to deal with it. When her grandmother died the day before her birthday last year, she'd driven to the coast with Jazmine and Caesar for a week. It wasn't as if she'd plan it; her limbs would just take on that familiar urge of wanting to keep moving. When she stopped moving, her problems caught up with her. She didn't deal well. She was too used to pushing it all down until everything burst out like a volcanic eruption, too late to control and too strong to stop.

She envied Jazmine, in a way. Jazmine had always worn her emotions on her sleeve. She may have been sensitive, but she wasn't a coward. Instead of running from problems she walked up to meet them head-on. It may have led to some things that left her shaken but she'd always ended up stronger in the end. As much as she'd hate to admit it, Jazmine was probably a lot stronger than she was.

Now, her and Caesar's relationship was breaking apart, and the feeling was back.

Cindy got out a pair of basketball shorts and threw on a T shirt. She laced up her sneakers, grabbed her basketball, and used a pair of sunglasses to push her hair back out of her face. She ran downstairs and straight out the front door, not bothering to let anyone know she was leaving. It wasn't as if anyone noticed when she was home anyways.

When she got to the bottom of the driveway she was surprised to see Caesar standing there. For a moment she forgot that they now hated each other and her heart sped up as if it were a car racing one hundred miles an hour, changing gears. Then, she remembered.

Her heart stopped as the race car inside of it crashed and burned.

"Hey." Caesar had on a plain white T shirt and a pair of jeans. His hands were tucked in his pockets. Cindy balanced her basketball underneath one arm, lifting her chin.

"Hey."

She couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Even when Caesar and Cindy barely knew each other they'd never been this hostile towards the other. They'd become friends even when she and Huey still couldn't stand each other. When Huey and Jazmine were off being best friends they'd found company in each other, doing everything from baking pizzas to movies to crossword puzzles and climbing trees. Cindy went to all of Caesar's soccer games. He would cheer her on at all of her basketball games.

How had it come to this?

"What are you doing here?" Her voice came out much harsher than intended and Caesar's eyebrows drew together, already on the defense.

"I wanted to talk. Well, to at least _try _to." He glared at her. It would've been hilarious if it wasn't so sad. Caesar glaring at _her_? Caesar couldn't even get mad at his mother when she'd accidentally dyed all his clothes pink their sophomore year. How could he get mad at her? "If you don't have anything better to do." He glanced at the tucked away under her arm.

Cindy swallowed. She let the ball fall from her grasp, rolling in the grass beside the driveway. "I guess so."

They walked down the street. They walked past the park, past the high school that had been their lives for the past four years. They walked some more. Cindy had a feeling that neither one of them knew where to go or what to say. Finally, they plopped down on the grass in front of a statue of Ed Wuncler the first and stared up at him, the granite structure providing partial protection from the beaming sun. Cindy put on her shades as Caesar cleared his throat.

"I think we should take a break."

It was a good thing she'd brought her glasses because her eyes were already misting.

"I don't even know how we got to this point," He continued, not looking her way. "I thought it would work itself out. I assumed that we'd been through so much already that this would make us stronger." He chose to look at her then. "I was wrong."

Cindy's throat was so tight that she was afraid to try and make a sound, let alone talk. Caesar was looking at her funny. He was probably surprised that she wasn't cutting in by now.

"I'm not saying we should break up permanently," He went on, shrugging at Cindy's lack of dialogue. "I just think that maybe we need some space from each other. You know, to re-evaluate what we really want out of this."

_"I want to be with you," _Cindy thought desperately. She knew there was no use in saying it. It wouldn't change how they were. She was sure all it would take was an "I'm sorry", but she just didn't have the strength to apologize. It wasn't her fault he'd decided to go to the University of North Carolina without telling her of their altered plans. It wasn't her fault that he'd completely destroyed her plans of the future, of a future with him it. With each passing day it was getting harder to see what place he had in her life.

Maybe it was time to let him go.

"Well?" He was waiting. "Do you have anything to add?"

Damn right Cindy did. She opened her mouth, the anger already beginning to build. He was dumping _her_? He was giving her the boot? No one dumped Cindy McPherson! The last guy who had tried to back in eighth grade, Roy Perkins, had attempted to and he'd ended up transferring to a private school an hour and a half away she'd instilled so much fear in him. Her nickname wasn't "Fearsome" for nothing.

Her mind was pulsing with the unfamiliar feelings of rejection, and then the sadness crashed down, washing over her in waves. Her mouth closed.

She couldn't yell at him. This was Michael Caesar. He was the one who she'd played constant soccer games with in the park from midnight until the sun rose in the sky the next morning. The one who had had one hundred and eighty two roses delivered to her front door for their six month anniversary, one for each day they'd been together. The one who wrote poetry to her and stuck it in her locker. Even when she'd lashed out at him he'd been nothing but sweet and patient with her. Why was it that she didn't appreciate what she had until it was gone?

He was still staring at her. He was waiting for her to either lash out and give him a good riddance, or sink to her knees and beg for forgiveness.

She did neither. Instead, she got up and left.

* * *

"Deodorant?"

"Check."

"Flippy floppies?"

Huey rolled his eyes but dug into his suitcase regardless, withdrawing a pair of beat up sandals. "Check."

"Underwear? Oh, wait." Jazmine held up a pair of Huey's boxers with a cheeky grin, laughing and dodging out of the way when Huey grabbed for them. "I can answer that. Check!"

"Jazmine." Huey sighed, plopping down on his bed while Jazmine danced around his room with his underwear. She put them on her head. She held them up to her own waist and shimmied near his closet. She twirled them around her head, laughing.

At least until Huey grabbed her around the middle, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her back to the suitcase. "Hey!" She cried out, beating his back with her fists. "Put me down!"

"Fine." Huey let her drop on the bed, grabbing the boxers from her slack hold and tossing them in the suitcase. He looked amused. "So that's how all those years of dancing are working for you."

"Shut up!" Jazmine stuck her tongue out, her voice pouty. "You're mean. My butt hurts now."

"Whose fault is that?"

"_Yours_." Jazmine looked out of Huey's bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. "Hey, where is everyone?" She let her gaze wander to his windows, which were wide open. Outside she could hear birds chirping as well as the occasional car go by, and warm sunlight streamed in.

Huey shrugged, digging in his sock drawer. "Granddad and Riley drove to southern Illinois for some get rich scheme. Apparently Riley convinced granddad that, despite my constant warnings that they both had a better chance of getting struck by lightning _twice_ than hitting the lottery, they'd have a better chance down there because the numbers are bigger." He looked up to Jazmine, who was shaking her bare feet over the edge of his bed, wearing a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top, a big pair of red sunglasses sitting on the top of her head. Her hair fell over her shoulders in waves. "They shouldn't be back until…" Realization dawned on Huey and he stared at Jazmine with wide eyes. She stared back, her eyebrow raised. "later…tonight."

Her jaw dropped. The two stared across the room at each other before both of their eyes flickered over to Huey's digital alarm clock on his nightstand. 1:13 pm.

Their gazes both flickered back to each other. Huey stood up. Jazmine sat up, biting her lip.

In record time Huey had sprang across the room while Jazmine had sat up on her knees, leaping towards him. He caught her in his arms, their lips crashing together as they fell back against Huey's pillows. His hands traveled up to tangled themselves in her hair while her own hands drifted underneath his T shirt, running along his torso.

It wasn't as if this was all they thought about in their spare time. But when this was probably the first time they'd been truly along in literally the past three months of their relationship, it was best to make the most of the time they had. It would've all been perfect…if Jazmine's phone wouldn't have started ringing in her pocket a few moments later, the first chords of some Lloyd song blaring through the room. Huey groaned, his lips still against her's.

"Can't you ignore it?" He asked, balancing over her so that he wouldn't crush her with his weight. Jazmine pulled it out of her pocket, staring at the screen. Her face fell.

"It's Cindy." She bit her lip, staring at the screen. Huey rolled his eyes, rolling over.

"Just answer it," He said in a gruff voice. Jazmine gave him an apologetic look and sat up, pressing the talk button.

"Hello?" She balanced the phone between her shoulder blade and her ear, straightening her shirt and resting her hand in her lap. She tried to concentrate on Cindy's frantic screaming and not the way Huey was twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. "Okay, wait…he _what_?"

Huey looked up at her from where he was still laying on the bed, his hands behind his head. Jazmine hopped off the bed, pacing back and forth in front of his bed.

"Well, what did he say?" She asked, her eyebrows knotted together in confusion. She stopped, making a face. "Well, that's dumb."

Huey kind of wanted to know what was going on, but the rest of him just wanted Jazmine to hurry up and get off the phone so that they could resume their previous recreational activities. But when Jazmine gasped a few seconds later, her mouth forming a perfect O, he knew that probably wouldn't be very likely.

"A _break_!" Jazmine threw up her free hand, resuming her pacing. "He might as well have just said "Let's just go off and fuck other people!""

Huey raised an eyebrow. Since when had she become capable of mentioning reproduction without getting embarrassed about it? Jazmine wasn't immature, but she was a prude. She couldn't watch a movie with sex scenes without feeling the need to make conversation, excuse herself to use the bathroom, or suddenly decide to break out her phone to check for text messages. If a dressing room had curtains to pull back instead of doors she refused to use it. If anyone was unlikely to have conversations pertaining to sexual acts it was Jazmine DuBois, the shy, bashful virgin.

"Well, that _is _all guys think about!"

"Hey!" Huey said allowed. "Not true." He rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Sometimes we think about pizza."

Jazmine shook her head at him, smirking. "You…you want me to come over now?" Her eyes flicked over to Huey. "I don't know…"

Huey sighed, waving his hand at her, signaling that she should go. Her face lit up in relief and she turned away from him, shoving her feet into her flip flops and resting her free hand on her hip. "Okay, I'm coming. I said I'm coming! Do you want me to bring anything?" She made another face. "The new _Cosmo_? A case of Yoo-hoo? Fudge strips? A pack of blacks? Cindy, you don't smoke! You wanna start? Girl, please."

Huey sighed loudly. Jazmine shot him a look.

"Fine, I'll bring the _Cosmo_ and the Fudge Strips and a case of Yoo-hoo, but you aren't getting the blacks. Sorry." Her brow arched again. "Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey? Cindy, I don't have that much money. What do you mean I'm good for nothing? Look-"

Huey cleared his throat, reaching into his pocket and retrieving his wallet. Jazmine shook her head but he nodded, fishing out a bill and handing it to her. She was lucky he didn't feel like lecturing her on how he wasn't the first National Bank of Huey Freeman like he usually did whenever she asked him to spot her a couple dollars. At this point he was just ready to go to Caesar's so that he could hear whatever he had to say about Cindy, because he was sure that's who they were talking about. Jazmine took the bill and kissed him, wiggling her fingers goodbye as she disappeared out his bedroom door. He heard her footsteps pounding on the stairs before the front door slammed, leaving the house in silence.

He sighed, sitting up. "Man, dis some bullshit." His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello? Ceez?" He glanced at the ceiling from where he lay down on his bed. "Am I busy? No, of course not." He rolled his eyes. "Can I come meet you? Yeah, I'm on the way."

Huey was pretty sure at this point Jazmine and him wouldn't have any alone time unless everyone around them were put in a rocket ship heading for the sun, so he hung up the phone, stretched, and got up to go meet Caesar.

* * *

Jazmine had showed up armed with an armful of magazines and a case of Yoo-hoos, a tub of ice cream in a plastic bag along with her fudge strips as well as a cosmetic bag filled with everything from nail polish to fake eyelashes. She'd stayed all afternoon and let Cindy cry into her shoulder. She'd listened to Cindy as she breezed through all the five stages of grief: denial, anger, bargaining, sadness, and acceptance. Only, acceptance was never really reached.

By the time eight pm rolled around and Jazmine's dad called, saying something about some new and improved clause to her "Law Abiding Citizen" contract (So-that-Jazmine-wouldn't-get-in-any-trouble-with-the-law-from-drug-busts-speeding-tickets-or-hit-and-runs), Cindy was pretty sure she had pulled herself together. Jazmine had given her a hug and told her to call if she needed anything else before leaving. Cindy had sat in her room alone for the next hour, staring up at the ceiling. And then, that feeling had come back.

She needed to get up. She needed to _move_.

That's how Cindy found herself walking towards Caesar's house with no shoes on, her bare feet slapping the cool pavement. By now the sun was just beginning to set, a few stars twinkling here and there in the night sky. Her hair was in two ling braids, her red T shirt billowing in the gentle breeze. She'd done a lot of thinking and decided that if she wanted Caesar back, an apology would be the perfect place to start. Did she know what she was apologizing for? Hell no. But as long as she was willing to be the bigger person she was sure all of this would get sorted out in due time.

As she passed by a small pizza shop on the corner, she glanced in and happened to see Caesar sitting at one of the tables, staring over a menu. '_Wow,' _She thought. _'I don't have to walk as far. Awesome.'_

As she put her hand on the door to pull it open, however, a girl with long black hair and a lip ring suddenly came out of nowhere, sitting beside him and resting her hand on his arm. _'Wait. Who's that bitch?'_

She was dark skinned and had deep brown eyes, as well as a skirt on that was so short she might as well have not been wearing it. She was saying something, a light smile on her face. Caesar looked up at her, shrugging. And before Cindy knew it, this girl, this…_slut! _was putting her hand on Caesar's cheek, and turning his head to face her, and…

Before Cindy knew what she was doing she jerked the door open, accidentally smacking the person behind her in the face with her elbow. She didn't even notice. Instead she stormed right up to them, slamming her hand on the table.

"What the fuck was _that_?"

"Cindy!" Caesar looked from the girl, who was scowling, to Cindy, whose expression was murderous. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on the way to your house to apologize to your sorry ass but now I can see I don't need to bother!" Cindy yelled, not caring how crazy she looked with no shoes on and screaming all over the place. She squared her shoulders towards the other girl, who looked angry as well. "Who the hell are you?"

"Bitch!" The girl's nose wrinkled in disgust and she turned to Caesar. "Who's this crazy white bitch?"

"Crazy white bitch?" Cindy's eye twitched. "Crazy? I'll show yo ass crazy!"

"Hey!" The owner of the pizza parlor yelled as Cindy leaped at the girl, tackling her. They both fell over an empty table, rolling onto the ground and causing a few other customers to scream. Cindy started yanking the girl by the hair until Caesar pulled her off by her waist. A busboy reached down, helping the other girl up, who was shouting at her.

"Bitch, come at me like dat one more mother fuckin' time! I dare you!"

"The _fuck_ you gonna do bout it?" Cindy snapped as Caesar dragged her towards the door. "And you get off me!" She wrestled out of his grip, her chest heaving. "What were you _thinking_?"

"Me?" Caesar yelled, throwing up his hands. "What are you _doing_? You can't just come up in here attacking people! What is wrong with you?"

"Me?!"

"DAYUM! She ripped dat girl's weave out!" One customer, some guy who went to their school, laughed, pointing towards the other girl, who was struggling to adjust what was left of her weave. "How you let you ass get whooped by sum white girl Tasha?"

"Bitch caught me off guard!" Tasha snapped. Cindy whirled around.

"You want this bitch to make yo ass bald forreal?"

Caesar pulled her back by her shoulder, dragging them both outside. "Cindy, what the hell!" He let her go, staring down at her angrily. "You could get us both arrested!"

"Why didn't you just tell me you found someone else?" Cindy snapped, her fists clenched at her sides. "If you would've just told me you found someone else we wouldn't even have to go through this shit!"

"Cindy, I haven't found anyone else!" Caesar yelled.

"Then why were you kissing her?!"

"She kissed me!"

"Oh, isn't that original? You know what?" Cindy whirled around, stomping away and leaving Caesar open mouthed behind her. "Fuck you. Alright? _._" She glanced over her shoulder, giving him a cold stare. "I don't need your damn break. We're over."

"Cindy, wait-"

She ignored him, continuing to stalk down the street. The only reason she didn't turn back to reply was because she didn't want him to see the tears that were rolling freely down her face.

* * *

Jazmine wasn't a good sleeper. It wasn't exactly too hard to figure out why.

Not even six months ago, Jazmine had been going through the most traumatic time of her life. Even though her therapist had said she'd done everything she could for her and that the rest of the healing process was up to her, she still couldn't sleep too well without having dreams about it, without waking up in a sheen of sweat and lying in bed shaking until the sun came up. It was something she didn't talk to her parents about because she knew how paranoid they were. It was something she avoided telling Huey because she hated talking to him about it. Basically, her only option was to sleep during the day and stay awake at night.

This was probably the only reason she was up when Cindy called her at two thirty six in the morning. She sat up straighter in her computer chair, turning down her music and pressing the talk button. "Hello?"

"Jazmine!" Cindy sounded half relieved and half surprised that she answered. "What are you doing?"

"Checking my facebook." She held the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she typed. "Did you know that Ann Curry and Robbie broke up?"

"Yeah, a lot of that is going on these days," Cindy remarked dryly. "Hey, what if I told you I had an idea?"

"An idea?" Jazmine's eyes remained on the computer screen. "Depends. What kind of idea?"

"You know. About our trip to DC."

"No, no, _no_." Jazmine's voice was firm. "I don't care what you say, calling strippers to perform at orientation is _not _a good idea."

There was a small lapse of silence. "No, not _that_." She cleared her throat. "I think we should go to DC early."

"Early? How early?"

There was a pause. "Tomorrow morning?"

Jazmine's fingers fell away from the keyboard and she grabbed the phone with one hand, staring at the screen for a moment before holding it back up to her ear. "_Tomorrow_?" She breathed.

"Yeah."

"But Cindy!" Jazmine shook her head. "Why the rush? What's wrong with going next Sunday?" A window popped up on her screen and she squinted at it. "Emani wants us to go see Twilight with her Saturday."

"Why the hell would we watch that shit?" Cindy asked. "That should be enough reason for us to go tomorrow."

"Well, it's not _that_ bad." When her statement was met by silence she sighed. "Fine. It's terrible. And Huey already gave me the lecture about how Bella and Edward's relationship can be classified as an abusive relationship so I haven't been able to look at it the same way since. Well, I haven't been able to _read_ it since Riley set my copy of it on fire in the microwave when I refused to braid his hair three weeks ago. Anyways, Cindy! I'm not even packed yet!"

"So pack now."

"I still have to finish signing those contracts that my dad keeps thinking up!"

"So do it tomorrow morning before we leave!"

"Huey's got traffic school tomorrow for that red light he ran back in April!"

There was a bit of silence. "So don't take him."

Jazmine gaped at the phone. "What do you mean "Don't take him"? Cindy, he's my boyfriend. I'm not leaving him behind because you suddenly want to go to DC a week early."

"Why do you want to take him anyways?" Cindy's sneer could practically be seen through the phone. "He's the one who won't tell you which school he's going to. He obviously doesn't care about you too much."

"Cin, that's not fair." A lump built up in Jazmine's throat. "He hasn't decided where he's going yet himself."

"Bullshit, Jazz." Cindy's voice rose. "Our decisions were due to every college we got accepted into by May first except for your acceptance to Georgetown, and that was due in April. He already said he's going to school, so he's going _somewhere_. He's long decided."

Jazmine bit her lip, spinning around slowly in her computer chair. "Well…maybe he has a reason for not telling me yet. Huey has a reason for _everything _he does."

"Yeah, because he's probably got some girl in another state waiting for him to move in with her when August comes. Face it," Cindy said, her tone angry. "Men suck."

"Huey wouldn't do that!" Jazmine said, her voice louder than she'd meant for it to be. "I can't even believe you'd say that."

"You're right." Cindy snorted. "Maybe he decided to go to college in Florida to be close to _Maya_."

Jazmine's hand clenched around the phone so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Anyone who knew Jazmine knew not to bring up Huey's ex girlfriend, Maya Johansen, unless they had a death wish. Although Maya and Jazmine had ended up being somewhat friends and Maya had steered clear of Huey since their breakup back in December, there was still an air of tension between them whenever it came to Huey. They had dated since they were thirteen and Maya had blamed Jazmine for their breakup. On the other hand, Jazmine blamed Maya for coming between Huey and her in the first place, stopping them from becoming a couple sooner. Maya was going to Florida A&M University, one of the schools that Huey had been accepted to, in the fall. How convenient would it be for her if Huey ended up going there as well, especially since it was obvious that Maya still had feelings for him? Jazmine hid her insecurities well most days, but the "Maya button" was an easy one to push if one wanted immediate results.

"Cindy…come on. You don't think…" Jazmine's words trailed off into nothing.

"Well." Cindy's voice sounded casual, yet triumphant. "Maya does have _boobs_-"

"Cindy, no. I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work." Jazmine shook her head. "Huey wouldn't do that. If he were going to go off and be with someone else he'd break up with me before he did. Because that's the type of person he is."

Damn it! Jazmine and her loyalty. Well. Cindy still had one trick up her sleeve.

Blackmail.

"If you don't go with me to DC tomorrow," Cindy said in a smug voice. "Then I'll accidentally let it slip to Mr. DuBois how much fun you and Huey had at prom back in may."

"Cindy." Jazmine sounded amused. "Huey and I didn't even _go _to prom. We skipped out because he was opposed to organized school events."

Cindy's smile widened. "Exactly."

Jazmine gasped, the meaning of Cindy's words dawning on her. "Cindy! You wouldn't!"

"I would." Cindy giggled. "Imagine how shocked Mr. DuBois would be to find out that his precious only child wasn't off at prom, but with her boyfriend _elsewhere_." Cindy tsk-tsked. "With you two and your _hormones_-"

"Cindy, we didn't even do anything!" Jazmine practically screamed. "We went to some martial arts film festival in _Fresno_!"

"Well, your dad doesn't know that. And neither do I." Jazmine grit her teeth. "I don't know how Mr. DuBois would feel about his baby girl going off to college in August when she's going around having _casual sex_-"

"I'm going to kill you!" Jazmine yelled into the phone. Cindy burst out laughing.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, then?" She giggled. Jazmine stared at the phone in disbelief.

"I hate you!"

"Love you too, bitch. Smooches!" Cindy hung up, leaving Jazmine to stare at the phone with a mixture of horror, shock, and mild curiosity on her features.

Cindy might have been cooking up a scheme that she didn't want to be a part of…but she couldn't help but wonder what was up her sleeve.

* * *

These chapters are so short compared to other stories. Dang.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Please, press that button with the green words and reviewwwww!!!!!

-Kelsey


	3. Change of Plans

I really thought I wouldn't be able to write anything this week...but I guess I was wrong. So here it is.

Thanks to child who is cool, KrisD.723, and HappyH for the reviews.

Yup. That's...basically it...

Disclaimer: I don't own The Boondocks. That's why it's called FANFICTION, people.

* * *

All Roads Lead to Washington

Change of Plans

It was seven am.

Huey was a morning person. Maybe it made him insane in the eyes of fellow teenagers but there was something about being up to greet the sun, do some meditating to start off a new day, and having the pleasure of taking his sweet time to get things done without having to rush. It was also the quietest time of the day since he woke up even earlier than grandad, who usually woke up around eight, and Riley, who was lucky if he got out the bed by one. There were no arguments over who ate the last of the cheerios, whose goddamn underwear were hanging on the downstairs banister (which had _never _been his...alright, except for that one time), and why grandad should just stop trying to be a cradle robber and find a woman his own age. No fighting over who got power over the TV remote. Nope, just him, some sun salutations, and an ample amount of time to read the newspaper, eat breakfast, and get dressed before he had to be at his defensive driving class by eleven in order not to have his license suspended.

Which was just _stupid_. What had the cop expected him to do when the light had turned yellow and the car behind him was going seventy-five in a forty zone with no intention of stopping? What the hell would he look like, braking so that his car would've been totaled or even better, he would've gotten killed?

But no. While Mr. Look-at-my-Rolls-Royce sped by it was Huey who got pulled over, Huey who got the ticket, and Huey who had to go to traffic school since this was his first driving offense and he was under twenty. What a way to waste a day as well as seventy five dollars that could've went towards other things.

Huey tried to let it all go out of his mind as he sat in the middle of the living room floor in front of the TV, the screen black. His legs were crossed and his palms were resting face up on his knees. His eyes were closed and he was taking full, even breaths. Yup. Mornings were the best. It was just him, his positive energy, and the still air around him-

_Crash_.

"Boy! What the _hell _are you doing?!" Grandad roared from the second floor. "Do you want me to kill yo ass before you see seventeen?"

"Dat ain't even right, grandad!" Riley shouted. "I'm yo youngest grandchild! Ain't you supposed ta love me unconditionally?!"

"_Hell_no!" He yelled back. There was an assortment of thumps, followed by another crash and Riley's yelling, which was being overpowered by grandad. "Not if you keep breakin my stuff! Damn! I'll be happy when you get old enough to get the hell out like your brother's doing! You don't see Huey worrying my ass every five seconds!"

"Man, cuz Huey's a bitch!"

Huey cracked an eye open at that and sighed heavily. Shaking his head and deciding to let them sort out whatever was going on themselves he closed his eye again, taking another deep breath and _trying _to clear his mind...which was becoming increasingly difficult, due to Riley and Grandad's rising decibel levels.

"No, because Huey has a future!" Grandad shouted back.

"What, you don' think ima amount to nothin? You ain' proud of me?!"

"You stole the neighbor's car and crashed it into a ditch, and you just tried to steal mine!"

"Man, I won' gon steal it!...I was gonna borrow it."

_Smack_.

"I hate you!"

"I don't care how old you are, I'm still gon beat that ass!"

"AHHHH!!!!!" Riley came tearing down the stairs in boxers covered in Christmas trees, grandad on his heels with nothing but a towel around his waist. Huey opened his eyes again and let out another sigh, his shoulders slumping as they ran through the house, yelling like maniacs.

Well. That had been nice while it lasted.

"You just want yo old grandaddy to _die_, don't you?!" Grandad shouted as his hands reached for Riley's throat. Riley darted behind Huey's back.

"You just want me to go away!" He yelled back. "It's a shame! My own grandad don't love me!"

"Well my own grandson don't care about me!" Grandad shot back, stopping in front of Huey. "I raised both of you from little bad ass kids, letting ya'll eat my food and waste my electricity and blockcock or buttstop or whatever it's called-"

"Cockblocking?" Huey supplied tiredly, looking up at his confused grandfather. Grandad snapped his fingers.

"Right! And all ya'll can do is get in trouble! Huey, you had the nerve to blow up the entire science wing of the school-"

"It's not my fault the genetic makeup of the molecules in my project happened to be unstable and produced an explosive reactant!" Huey pointed out. Grandad rolled his eyes.

"Please. You thought your Physics teacher was an Anarchist."

"He _was_!" Huey frowned. "He had to be destroyed."

"Well he won't. You were just suspended, so I had to have yo bad ass around the house for three weeks, which only made Riley's bad ass badder-"

"Okay, how did I get into this?" Huey asked, still looking up at him. "You and Riley were arguing, not me!"

"Because your negative influence is something I look at!" Riley said smugly. "So you makin me bad."

"Exactly!" Grandad shouted, throwing up his hands. Huey shook his head.

"That doesn't even make sense!" He snapped. "I graduated high school with a 4.2 GPA! I'm going to _college _in two months! I read books for _fun_! How is any of that negative?"

"Well." Grandad stroked his chin. "Boy does have a point. Wait, what were we arguing for?"

"Uh...I don't remember?" Riley tried. Huey snorted.

"Riley stole the neighbor's car and crashed into a ditch. He was about to take Dorothy for a joyride."

"Man, yo snitchin, afro wearin, gawtdamn-"

"Oh, yeah!" Grandad raised a hand. "Boy...whoops." His towel fell and Huey and Riley lept back, screaming.

"Aw _Grandad_! Put that thing away!" Huey moaned.

"My eyes! My eyes! I'm blind!" Riley cried, jumping onto the sofa and burying his head in the cushions. "Oh, I'm scarred fo life!"

"You're mad at Riley, not _me_!" Huey covered his eyes with his hand and rose to his feet, stomping past Grandad and heading for the stairs since it was obvious his peaceful morning was going to be anything _but _peaceful. As he walked into the foyer the doorbell rang and he groaned, stomping up and throwing it open.

"We don't want your damn pamphlet-" Huey blinked at Mr. DuBois, who was standing there in his traditional blue suit and red tie. Seriously, did he _ever _wear anything different? "Oh. My bad, Mr. DuBois."

"It's alright, Huey." He looked past Huey's large afro to the commotion in the living room; Grandad and Riley were back at it. "Is everything alright in there?"

"No!" Riley screamed, running for the stairs again. "Call child services! Call homeland security! Call the zoo and tell dem dey gotta monkey on tha loose!"

"I'll loosen your monkey!" Grandad growled, running up the stairs as well, his towel still missing. Tom's face paled and Huey rolled his eyes, his hand still on the door.

"It's normal." He jabbed his thumb behind him. "Do you want me to let Grandad know you want him?"

"Actually," Tom tugged at his sleeves awkwardly. "I came here to talk to you."

"Oh." Huey blinked and stepped outside, closing the front door behind him. "Okay." That was weird. "What's up?"

"Well. Huey." Tom cleared his throat. "Huey," He tried again. "_Huey_." His voice was deeper. "Right. Well, as we're both aware of, you and Jazmine have been...er...seeing each other...for quite awhile."

Huey raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

"And well...wow, this is harder than I'd imagined it being...wow. Okay." Tom was sweating, his fingers tugging at his white collar. "I know that teenagers...well, they have hormones. I was a teenager once...more importantly I was a _man _once. If you get my drift."

_Both _of Huey's eyebrows rose. Was he seriously getting "the talk", which he'd already had when he was _six_, from his girlfriend's straight laced father?! "So...you're not _still _a man?" He asked, just to make him suffer a bit. Tom's face flushed.

"What? Yes, I'm a man!" Tom massaged his temples. "That did not come out the way I intended it to."

"You intended to come over here and explain to me that you were once a teenager who gave in to the strong rages of his testosterone fueled hormones, so you know how I probably feel when in the company of your daughter," Huey explained flatly. "You were then going to proceed to lecture me on how Jazmine is your only child and how if I hurt her in any way, physically or emotionally, you're going to beat my ass. Which, you probably can't do." He lifted his chin, Tom's jaw dropping. "Is that right?"

"Well...yeah." Tom laughed nervously. "Well! You sure did save me the trouble of saying all that!"

Huey blinked at him in response. Tom cleared his throat again and stood tall, fixing his expression into a stern one and glaring down at the eldest Freeman.

"Now, listen here, buddy." He leaned forward, his nose inches from Huey's own. "Jazmine is my only daughter. She's my only child! And I won't have you comin around, breaking her heart and hurting her! So if you mess with her...well, you'd better be prepared to deal with me!" He jabbed his index finger into Huey's chest. Huey looked down to the finger before glancing back up at Tom, whose glare softened.

"Is...is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Huey snorted, trying his best not to laugh. "Do...you feel better now?"

"Oh, tons!" Tom backed away, laughing. "Wow! I felt like a strong tiger there! Rawr!" He chuckled, wiping the corner of his eye. Huey made a face.

"Um...right."

"So, do we understand each other?" Tom asked. "Did I make myself clear?"

Huey nodded earnestly, in hopes that Tom would hurry up and get the hell off their doorstep. "Crystal, Mr. DuBois."

"Great!" Tom turned on his heel, heading back to his house. "I guess I'll see you in a couple hours, then?"

Huey raised an eyebrow at that one. "For..."

"Well, you guys are all going to DC today, right?"

Huey made another face. "No. We're going Sunday."

"Really?" Tom scratched his chin. "I thought Jazmine said...oh, nevermind. I guess I was confused. Okie dokie then!"

Huey gave him one last wave before turning around, scratching his head. Well, that had been weird. What was even weirder was how he'd mistaken Jazmine for thinking they were going today. After all, wasn't he the one who Jazmine had begged, pleaded, and cried to so that he'd let her go without himself and Sarah? Tom had made her be clear on every last detail, from if they'd be able to sleep in the apartment Cindy and Jazmine were going to pay their first few months of rent on when they were there (which they were able to) and if the boys would have different rooms from the girls (which they wouldn't. Of course they'd lied about that though).

So if Tom had been breathing down her neck, making her sign God-only-knew-how-many contracts, and being the paranoid type of person he was, then how could he possibly mistaken them leaving sunday for today?

Oh, well. Maybe Huey was looking too much into it. He shrugged to himself as he grabbed the doorknob, turning it and pushing the door forward. Only nothing happened.

He stared up at the door, his fists clenched at his sides. Did he just _lock himself out_?

"Oh, come on!" Huey yelled, banging his fists on the door. He knew that if Riley and Grandad were still arguing then the chances of him being heard were slim to none. Sure enough, he could hear more banging from the second floor, followed by more yelling. Shit.

Yeah, today was going to be a _great _day.

* * *

Cindy whistled as she paced in front of Jazmine's convertible. The owner itself was sitting on the mound of luggage that stuck out so that she could slam the trunk down. It was an uphill battle and she was obviously loosing.

"Cin!" Jazmine wheezed, shoving roughly into a fuchsia suitcase and squealing when it fell on her and knocked her onto the driveway. "We're going to DC, not to war!"

"What? Girl, that's the essentials!" Cindy laughed, sliding off the hood of the car and lifting her plastic blue framed sunglasses. They were one of the gifts she'd gotten from Jazmine for her birthday, which had been six days ago. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Cindy. How on earth could you live without your hair straightener, your collection of nail polishes, and every pair of shoes you've owned since you were twelve?"

"First of all, sista," Cindy retorted, snatching the glasses off her face entirely and folding them, tossing them in the front passenger seat. "The hair straightener is more for _your _hair, not mine. So trust me, it is essential." She shook her head. "You know you look like something related to Clifford the big red dog without it-"

"My hair's not red!" Jazmine whined. Cindy rolled her eyes again.

"You're a redhead. Get over it. Anyway, the polishes, the shoes...we gotta look fly, gurl! We goin to DC, not Iowa!"

"We're going for Orientation and to make sure our apartment deal went through!" Jazmine argued. "Why the heck do we need all that?"

"We gon get our party on!" Cindy snapped her fingers over her head and started shaking her hips, making her floaty white mini skirt twirl around. "We gon hit the clubs, the bars, the-"

"We're not old enough to drink," Jazmine reminded her. "You know that-"

"Wrong!" Cindy laughed, reaching into her purse. "Cindy McPhearson and Jazmine DuBois aren't old enough to drink. However-" She whipped out two cards with a flourish, handing them to Jazmine. "Ethel Simmons and Gracie Stewart are."

Jazmine looked at the fake IDs, her nose wrinkling. "My name is Gracie?" She suddenly groaned in horror. "My hair is _not_-"

"Save it." Cindy snatched them back and threw the offending suitcase into the backseat, slamming the trunk down effortlessly. Jazmine stood up and made a face.

"Why didn't I think of that...?"

"Don't know don't care, it's eleven!" Cindy rolled her eyes. "We were supposed to be outta here by nine!"

"Well sorry _you _didn't get here until ten thirty!" Jazmine stomped towards the house, her flip flops smacking the pavement. "Geez..."

"Oh, honey!" Mr. DuBois suddenly sang, bursting out the front door, holding a set of papers in his hand and shaking them. Sarah DuBois was on his heels, looking annoyed. "Look what I've got!"

Jazmine groaned, her mother doing the same.

"Tom, can you just relax?" She asked as he handed them over to Jazmine, along with a pen. "She's a responsible girl. You know that."

Jazmine was muttering something under her breath as she leaned on the front of the car, using it to sign her name on the designated places. "This is _stupid_," She mumbled darkly. She straightened, practically slamming the papers into Tom's chest. "Can we _go _now, daddy?"

"Wait." Sarah gave her daughter a concerned look. "Sweetie, weren't Huey and Caesar supposed to be going with you guys?"

"They were," Jazmine said, twisting a strand of curly hair around her finger. "And now...they aren't."

"Well that explains it," Sarah said sarcastically. Cindy gave her a grin.

"We just decided to do a girl's road trip." She slung an arm over Jazmine's shoulders. Jazmine glowered at her. "You know. Fresh air, long roads, strong friendships. That sort of thing."

Sarah bit her lip. "I don't know." She ran a hand through her blond hair. "I liked the idea of you two going with the boys better. It's not as safe, going by yourselves-"

"We could all go!" Tom sang, making Sarah jump and causing horrified looks to fall over Cindy and Jazmine's faces. "We could wear matching shirts, and sing show tunes-"

"Daddy _please _don't!" Jazmine cried, clasping her hands together. "I'll _die_."

"She will, and so will I," Sarah agreed. Cindy nodded as well. "Tom, they'll be fine. They have their phones, plenty of money for an emergency, and our relatives DeMico and Bryan are in Maryland, so-"

"Fine, fine." Tom looked dejected. "I have to work anyways."

"Gotta make that money, Tommy." Cindy pat his shoulder in mock sympathy. "Maybe next trip."

"Really?" Tom's face lit up and Jazmine glared at Cindy, who shrugged. She looked less sure.

"Um...maybe?"

"Just go." Sarah shook her head. "When it gets dark, Jazmine, stop at a hotel. Use your credit card. I don't want you girls driving all through the night."

Jazmine nodded. "Okay, mommy." She reached forward and hugged her, smiling. When they let go of each other Tom darted forward, snatching Jazmine in such a tight hug that he lifted her off her feet.

"My baby girl Jazmine!" He cried out, burying his face in her hair and swinging her from side to side. She let out a tiny squeak. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"She looks a bit pale, Mr. DuBois..."

"I never thought this day would come!"

"She's turning purple, Tom!"

"My little baby's going to college!"

"Tom let her go!" Sarah punched him in the side, making him wince and let go of his daughter. Poor Jazmine gripped her throat, gagging. He smiled sheepishly.

"Whoops. Sorry."

"Let's just go before I spend the next week in the _hospital _instead of Washington," Jazmine shook her head and opened the driver door, scooting in and slamming it shut. Cindy ran to the other side and hopped over the door into the passenger seat. The engine started and Jazmine shifted the car into reverse, giving her parents a smile and a wave as she backed out the driveway. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Sarah yelled, waving. "Call us if you need anything!"

"I love you!" Tom blubbered, practically sobbing. Jazmine stopped in the middle of the street and shook her head as she shifted into drive.

"I love you too, daddy." She snorted. "But get a grip."

She hit the gas and they started forward, Cindy letting out a yell of her own and punching her fists into the air. "Washington, here we come!" She cheered. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Here we come."

Huey was going to be _pissed_.

* * *

He knew, without a doubt, that none of this was his fault.

Okay, so some girl had kissed him! And? It wasn't as if he liked her. Shit, Tasha could have been the last girl on earth and he probably would choose a _rock _over her. Heaven only knew that rocks were smarter.

If Cindy had come any later she would have seen him pushing her away and telling her that he wasn't feeling her that way. If she wouldn't have come at all he would've told her about it if they'd decided to go off their break. Shit, he might've called to tell her regardless because he was hoping they could be friends!

Caesar sighed as he trudged towards Cindy's front door, his hands in his pockets. Alright, so maybe some of this was his fault. He _was _the one who decided to go to a different college than what he'd decided on, which had been the University of Maryland. He was the one who, instead of explaining why he'd done it in the first place, let her sit in the dark and draw her own conclusions. This was all just so dumb.

And that was exactly what he was going to tell her.

Caesar rang the doorbell and stepped back. Not even two seconds passed before the door was being flung open, a maid dressed in some black and white dress answering.

"May I help you?" She asked in a thick, heavy accent. Caesar tilted his head to the side.

"Um...Cindy? Is Cindy home?"

The maid seemed to think, then shook her head. "No no! Cindy no home!"

"Really?" Caesar checked his phone. It was barely eleven thirty. Cindy didn't wake up before twelve unless someone woke her up first. "Do you know where she went?"

"Eh?" The woman looked confused.

"Do you know where she-"

"EH?"

"Where's Cindy?!" Caesar groaned impatiently. The woman's nose wrinkled.

"...She no home."

"Argghh!" Caesar yelled, throwing his arms in the air and stomping back down the driveway. Damn! He was all for immigration, since the country was founded by immigrants, but damn! Could she learn a little more English than "Eh"?

Caesar supposed that he could call her but she probably wouldn't answer. Oh, well. He'd go and do stuff and worry about it later. He'd call Huey or Jazmine if he couldn't get a hold of her.

Nope. No big deal.

Caesar shook his head, frowning.

If it was no big deal...why did it feel like one?

* * *

That...had been the worst eight hours of his life.

It was seven thirty by the time Huey got back home. When he pulled into the driveway and cut off his car, the first thing he noticed was Caesar sitting on the front steps, looking worse than when Denise Arnold, some pregnant girl in their history class, had thrown up in his lap.

"Damn, man." Huey climbed out the car and slammed the door, walking up to him and jingling his keys in his hand. "What happened to you?"

"Man!" Caesar groaned. "Cindy broke up with me!"

Huey blinked at him. Caesar stared back at him, his brown eyes widening.

"Well?" He asked. "Aren't you going to ask me why she did it?"

"I figured you were going to tell me anyway." Huey shrugged. Caesar glared.

"You know, you aren't the best conversationalist." He nodded towards his best friend. "And what's up with your phone? I called you eighty trillion times."

"Then maybe it's a good thing I had it off," Huey muttered sarcastically, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Huey, never one to be hung up on the latest technology, still had one of the first phones that had ever come out, which resembled a big walkie talkie that flipped. It was a pretty funny sight, especially beside Jazmine's Sidekick or Cindy's iPhone. "I told you, I had that driving class today. Which, was a waste. It's pretty nerve racking that the government has such control issues that they give a teenager _one _ticket and then unleash a load of unnecessary court fees and charges to-" His eyes narrowed at his screen. "Damn."

"What?" Caesar, who had been dozing off like he always did when Huey got in one of his lecturing moods, sat up. "Is it Cindy?"

"No. It's Jazmine." Huey was clicking various buttons on the phone. "Either she lost her mind and decided to text me twenty-four times as a result or something's _really _wrong."

"Ha!" Caesar cackled as Huey dialed Jazmine's number, pressing the phone to his ear. "That's why you should keep yo big ass dinosaur phone on!"

"If you hate it so much then buy me a new one. Hello?" Huey's eyes narrowed. "Jazmine? Okay, what did we say about you talking so fast that it's as if it's in light years?" Huey paused, rolling his eyes. "No, I didn't check my voicemail. Even though I saw you left at least ten of them. What's going on?"

He paused again before his eys widened. "Wait, _what_?"

Caesar sat up. Ooh. This looked interesting.

"You're _where_?"

Maybe he wasn't the only one about to be single!

"Okay, start from the beginning." Huey was stepping past Caesar and had his key in the front door, unlocking it and throwing it open. He rushed inside and Caesar darted in after him, slamming the door shut behind him. He followed Huey up the stairs and into his room, where Riley was lying on his bed. Huey froze in the doorway, holding the phone away from his ear.

"Hold on," He said into the mouthpiece before glaring at Riley. "Get out."

"Naw, man! Hold up hold up!" Riley jumped up, putting on a sad puppy dog face and blinking his wide, hazel eyes towards his older brother. "You know you wanna help a brotha out-"

"No! I don't have time for you right now!" Huey rolled his eyes, putting the phone back up to his ear. "Hello? Jazmine? Damn." He flipped the phone closed and tossed it on his bed, heading towards his dresser and throwing it open. Caesar and Riley watched him.

"So what happened?" Caesar asked. Huey looked over his shoulder, glaring.

"What happened?" He snorted. "Oh, nothing much. You know, just little things. Such as Cindy forcing Jazmine to drive them to DC _today _and not Sunday!"

"What?" Caesar's jaw dropped; Riley started laughing.

"Dayum, Ceez!" He jabbed him in the shoulder. "How you not gon have a hold over yo broad?"

Caesar smacked him so hard in the back of the head that he fell over. "Maybe the orientation date changed?"

"Or _maybe_," Huey pointed out, throwing clothes onto his bed. "Cindy's mad at you and in result didn't want me to go so she wouldn't be the third wheel?" He groaned. "The thing is, you didn't even _have _to go since you're going to school in North Carolina."

"Then neither did you!" Caesar shot back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Huey gave Caesar a look. "I did too need to go! My orientation is the same day as Cindy's!"

"Wait..." Caesar eyed Huey. "You _did _pick a school?"

"Yes, dummy!" Huey rolled his eyes. "I'm going to Howard! Are you _serious_? I've told you like, eighteen-"

"But Jazmine said you hadn't decided yet!" Caesar yelled. Huey gave him a blank stare.

"I only told her that so she'd get off my case about me applying for housing," He said flatly. "She wanted me to stay with her and Cindy but they were already paying for it and it wouldn't feel right being there for free. So I paid Tom my partand was going to tell her when..._what_?" Riley was giving Huey a look.

"Man, can I come wit chu?" He asked. Huey gave him a look.

"No!"

"Please?"

"You know what?" Huey reached under his bed, pulling out a suitcase. "I don't even have time to argue with you right now. Fine. Go get your stuff."

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaauhhh!" Riley ran out the room and Caesar gave Huey a pitiful stare as Huey began throwing his things into the open suitcase.

"Why would they go early, though?" He asked aloud. "If Cindy didn't want me to go then she just would've said "Caesar, yo ass ain't goin" and left me here. So what was the point of them leaving early?"

"Probably so _I _couldn't go," Huey concluded. "If she wasn't going to have a guy to go with then Jazmine wouldn't either. Caesar, face it." Huey was still tossing the rest of his things into the suitcase laying open over his bed. "Cindy's gone AWOL."

"So did Jazmine!" Caesar pointed out.

"Correction: Jazmine was dragged." Huey glanced over his shoulder. "Aye, Riley! Hurry up!"

"And how do you know?" Caesar asked, slightly defensive. "How do you know Jazmine's not as mad at you as Cindy is at me?"

"Because Jazmine and I don't argue for her to be mad at anything," Huey responded matter-of-factly. Caesar sucked his teeth.

"Well...that don't mean nothin!" He persisted, pacing as Huey continued his quick packing. "How do you know she didn't voluntarily leave with Cindy?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Huey shot back sarcastically. "Maybe it has something to do with the six text messages she sent me in fifteen minutes, all which say "Help me!""

"...maybe it was a typo?"

"Maybe you'd better get your ass in the car before I leave you." Huey rolled his eyes. "Riley! We leavin in five minutes!"

"Nigga, don't rush me!" Came Riley's response from the other room. "You don't own me!"

"Where are we going?" Caesar asked. Huey raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really have to ask?" He slammed his suitcase shut. "We're going after your crazy ex girlfriend."

* * *

Review? Yay? Nay?

Whatever.

-Kelsey


	4. Chicago is NOT in Indiana

Poor neglected story, hahaha. Yay! Update time. Thanks to child who is cool for the review! Someone who DOESN'T suck. Kidding :D I'm sure your parents tell you all how spechul you are.

...Oh my god, I am so going to get jumped...

Disclaimer: The Boondocks isn't mine! NOPE.

* * *

All Roads Lead to Washington

Chicago...is NOT in Indiana

As much crap as she got for it from Huey, Jazmine always had been, and most likely always would be, a peacemaker. She was constantly seen as the voice of reason by anyone; from two feuding strangers in the line at the bank to a group of debating firemen in front of the movie theatre. Shoot, she'd even thwarted a war between four rival gang members by offering to take them all to Starbucks and help them work out their issues! While Huey was good at catching and holding the attention of masses of people, Jazmine was good at keeping the peace. He stirred up trouble, she smoothed it over. If she wasn't so apathetic towards American and global politics, she could probably be a freaking ambassador.

Of course, when she'd proudly said that after patching up a fifteen year feud between a man and his ex girlfriend at the park, Huey had popped her balloon by telling her she could barely keep her old doll, Ms. Wellington, in control.

_Well_.

So with Jazmine being the designated voice of reason, obviously she was going to take this time that she and Cindy had to try and figure out what was going on with her.

After all, Cindy owed her _that much._

"So," Jazmine asked casually, turning down the radio with one hand as they sped on the interstate, the late evening sun sitting on their shoulders and the wind rushing past them and over their heads. Cindy was lying back in the passenger seat, her shoes off and her bare feet hanging out the passenger window. The map was on her lap, and she was filing her nails. "You want to tell me what's going on with you an Caesar? Anything new?"

Cindy flicked her blue eyes towards her best friend and shrugged.

"Nope."

Jazmine glared at her. "Are you lying to me?"

Cindy sighed. "_No_."

"_Cynthia Michelle McPhearson-_"

"Nuh uh!" Cindy bolted up. "We double-turtle-triple-skip-hula-hoop-pinkie-promised that you'd _never _speak of my real name as long as you lived!" She gave Jazmine a cross look. "You _know _that you're the only person other than my mom, my dad, and the creator of my birth certificate that knows my real name!"

"And as best friends, we promised each other we'd never lie to each other!" Jazmine shot back. Her gaze softened as Cindy pouted. "So tell me what's wrong."

"_Fine_." Cindy flipped her hair behind her shoulders, rolling her eyes. "Caesar and I broke up, okay?"

Jazmine's mouth fell open. "What? But why?"

"Because!" Cindy threw up his hands. "I went to try and talk about our whole break thing, and-" She cut off, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring coolly at the dashboard in front of her. "He was kissing some other chick."

Jazmine frowned. "That doesn't sound like Caesar at all."

"What, you think I'm lying about it?" Cindy snapped. Jazmine shook her head.

"Of course not." She shrugged. "I just never imagined him doing something like that, that's all."

"Well, me neither." Cindy snorted, smacking her lips. "Man, whatever. I don't need him anyways." She tapped her fingers against the side of the door. "I don't _need _anyone."

Jazmine gave her best friend a concerned glance. Despite Huey and Cindy's obvious differences, they had odd similarities. Such as both of their inabilities to admit what they were feeling. Cindy may have tried to act tough, but she knew that the girl was probably crying on the inside. Cindy, unlike most, had an unconventional way of handling her problems. She didn't bottle them, like Jazmine. She didn't address them directly like Huey. She didn't laugh about them, like Caesar. She _did _things. She joined countless clubs and societies, found things to do that required her to be completely focused on them, spontaneously went to parties on the other side of town, calling Jazmine at two in the morning when she didn't have a ride home. Cindy was smart, fun, and a great friend...but as much as she wouldn't admit it, she was probably the most vulnerable out of any of them.

Especially since her parents' divorce a few years back...

"Well, are you okay?" When Cindy shot her a dirty look she shrugged. "I'm serious!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cindy propped her feet up again. "I'm just ready to school to start so that we can get on with our lives. I'm sick of this place. I'm ready to see new things, meet new people."

"Well-" Jazmine started to say something but stopped, glancing up at one of the interstate signs and frowning. "Wait a minute..." Her eyes narrowed. "Cindy."

"Hmm?"

"You have the map, right?"

Cindy lifted an eyebrow, waving the large, folded page. "Yes...why?"

"Because." Jazmine gave her a look. "I'm pretty sure we're supposed to be hitting Indiana about now, _not_ Chicago."

Cindy bolted up, her jaw dropping. "What?!" She cringed, offering Jazmine a nervous grin. "Maybe you go through Chicago to hit DC?"

"Cindy!" Jazmine groaned. "DC is east, not _North_!"

"Well, I'm telling you what the map told me!" She insisted, shoving the paper in the air for Jazmine to read. "Look!"

Jazmine took her eyes off the road long enough to glance at the paper. Her eyebrows knitted together and she groaned, shaking her head.

"What?" Cindy gave her a look. Jazmine glared. _"What?"_

Wordlessly, Jazmine took the map out of the confused girl's hands with one hand, flipping it upside down and handing it back to her. Cindy stared at it and grinned.

"Oh!" Then, seeing Jazmine's face, she frowned. "_Oh_..."

"Whatever." Jazmine swung into the far right lane, heading for the south Chicago exit. "Let's just stop. We'll figure it out."

"I'm sorry." Cindy offered a tiny smile. "I'll buy you a hot dog?"

Jazmine glared at her. "Oh, you're getting me more than a hot dog."

* * *

Considering that Robert Jebediah Freeman had dreamed of the day he'd get the house to himself ever since his grandchildren were kids, it was odd how he seemed reluctant to them leaving.

"You're going so soon?" He asked Huey, who was setting down his suitcase in the foyer so that he could go rush Riley some more. "_Both _of you are going?"

"Yeah. Riley!" Huey yelled up the stairs. "Don't make me come up there!"

"Nigga I ain' scared of you!" Riley shouted back. "And I said I'm comin!"

Huey shook his head, glancing back at Grandad. His brow rose. "Grandad...are you _crying_?"

"What? Boy, no!" Grandad wiped at the corner of his eyes. "I just have...something in my eye! Shoot, why would I cry behind yo bad asses?"

"Has the moment finally come?"

Grandad and Huey turned towards the open front door, which Uncle Ruckus was coming through, grinning and holding his belly.

"Finally!" He sighed with contentment. "I don't gotta cringe everytime I pass tha house and think of the baboons habitatin tha place!"

"Ruckus, they're only leaving for a couple weeks!" Grandad turned back to Huey, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him roughly. "Right? _Right_, boy? Just a couple weeks?"

"Grandad, _yes_!" Huey gently detached himself from his grandfather's grasp, spotting Riley running down the stairs with a duffel bag. Huey picked up his own suitcase and tossed it to Riley, who caught it as he breezed out the door. Huey gave Ruckus a look of contempt before turning to Grandad, his keys in his hand.

"We're going to try and catch up to Jazmine and Cindy," He explained in a patient, yet urgent voice. "We'll be back the Sunday after next."

"The twenty eighth?" Grandad's jaw dropped. "That's so far away!"

"Well, it would've only been a week if Cindy wouldn't have lost her mind," Huey mumbled, turning towards the door. A second later, however, Grandad grabbed his arm, spinning him around and giving him a surprisingly strong hug. Huey blinked, his eyes widening.

"You be careful boy, you hear me?"

"Um..." Huey didn't exactly know what to make of this situation. After all, wasn't Grandad the one always saying he couldn't wait until they left? "Okay?"

"Good." Grandad let him go, quickly making his eyes harden. "Now get the hell out my house."

Huey's eyes narrowed as well. "Whatever. I'll call you." He headed out the front door, missing the frown that fell across Grandad's face. Ruckus put a sympathetic hand on Grandad's children.

"Well well well, Robert." He shook his head as they watched Huey hop into the driver's seat, closing the door. Riley was in the backseat, Caesar occupying the front passenger one. "I do believe you love your grandchildren."

"Bull_shit_!" Grandad smacked his lips, snorting. "Shoot. I don't care if they crazy asses never come back!" They watched the car back out of the driveway. "Always eatin all my food and fighting and tearing up my walls with those damn guns, sneakin girls into the house in the middle of the night! Gotta watch Huey make out with Tom's daughter when they're supposedly watchin _Fight Club _and shoot, that damn Riley even got some girl interested in him! Caught them makin out on the couch the other night at two in the damn morning! What the _hell _is a girl doing in the house at two in the morning?"

"So." Ruckus gave Grandad a look. "You're _not _going to miss them?"

The car started off down the street, its lights disappearing in the distance and leaving the street oddly empty. Grandad sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"Of _course_ I'm going to miss them."

* * *

Since they'd both eaten not too long ago, they didn't want to get too far from the interstate, and they weren't trying to drive too far into the city to get lost, Jazmine and Cindy ended up stopping at some auto repair shop. Jazmine killed the engine, reaching behind her and grabbing a metal baseball bat out of her back seat. Cindy's eyes widened.

"Jazmine! What the hell?" She pointed to the girl. "You're going to beat someone into telling us how to get on the right route?"

"No!" Jazmine pushed her car door open, rolling her eyes. "But we are in a foreign city, around complete strangers. And it's almost nighttime. You think I'm gonna walk around defenseless?"

"But Jazmine." Cindy eyed the bat. "Couldn't you have gotten...oh, you know, pepper spray? A pocket knife? A rape whistle?"

"Nope." Jazmine shrugged. "What? Huey gave it to me!"

Cindy shook her head. "You two are the only people I know who exchange weapons for gifts to show affection."

"Shut up." Cindy hopped out the car, slamming her door as well. Jazmine locked the car and the two of them walked over the gravel into the garage, where two boys around their age were working on a car. One of them, a boy with glasses and long braids tied back into a high ponytail, was in the engine, while the other was under the car. A mini stereo was blaring in the corner of the garage. Jazmine cleared her throat while Cindy hung back with her arms folded over her chest. "Excuse me."

Either they didn't hear her or they were ignoring her. Jazmine sighed. "Hello?"

Still, nothing. Cindy let out a loud, exasperated sigh.

"What does Huey tell you, Jazmine?" She asked. Jazmine glared at her.

"Don't start."

"What does he _say_?"

Jazmine sighed loudly, rolling her eyes. "Be more assertive."

"_Thank _you." Cindy gestured to her. "Louder, please."

Jazmine took a step closer, trying again. "Excuse me?" She said a bit louder. "Can my friend and I get your help?"

Cindy sighed, louder. She was obviously getting impatient. Jazmine gave her a dirty look, turning towards the car again.

"Excuse me..._excuse _me...EXCUSE ME!"

"Ah! _Fuck!_" The one working on the engine jerked so roughly that he bumped his head on the hood and hissed, rubbing it. The other guy banged something underneath the car, swearing. Jazmine looked satisfied. The one with the engine whirled around, glaring.

"WHAT?!" He asked. Jazmine poked her thumb towards Cindy before speaking.

"We're lost." She offered him a small smile. "Can you help us, please?"

He gave her a look, then his eyes flickered to Cindy. He snorted, shaking his head.

"Nope. Not for free, we can't." He turned back to the car. Jazmine's jaw dropped.

"Ex...cuse me?"

"You sure do say that a lot," He said. Cindy stepped beside Jazmine, glaring.

"Look, you big dumbass," She said impatiently, rolling her eyes. "We're lost. We need directions. It's not rocket science and will only take a good thirty seconds away from your precious time." She glared at his suddenly tense back. "So-"

"If it's not rocket science, then figure it out yourself!"

"Dues." The boy under the car suddenly rolled forward, sitting up and wiping his face with a rag. "Who the hell are you talking to?"

"Dues" nodded towards them. The boy glanced at them before straightening.

"What do you need help with?" He asked, not sounding much friendlier than his partner. Cindy sighed.

"We need _directions_."

"Oh." His brow lifted. "And we should help you because...?"

"Seriously?" Cindy laughed. "It's directions! How hard is it to tell us where to go?!"

"Sorry." He didn't sound apologetic in the slightest. "I just don't typically go around aiding the white man. Unless they're paying me, of course."

"That's the stupidest shit I've ever...well, she's driving, and she ain't white!" Cindy thrust a finger towards Jazmine. "Ima need for you to check the racist shit, homes."

"Ooh. A white girl who learned a few new words off BET." The boy rolled his eyes. Jazmine stepped forward, her eyes in slits.

She wasn't assertive. She wasn't mean. But one thing she never, _ever _stood for, was rudeness.

"The fact that you can sit there and make broad assumptions on someone that you don't know, nor have you ever met, shows poor part on your character," She said, her voice filled with disdain. Cindy's eyebrows lifted. This girl had been around Huey _way _too long. "For your ancestors to have fought so hard for civil rights an equality throughout our country you demonstrate just how our current generation is putting us back another fifty years by their inability to look past simple traits such as skin pigmentation. Not to mention, you displaying the same racism that was shown against black people and still is today, shows that not only are you a hypocrite, but your double standards also hinder you from being proficient social wise. Tell me, are you always this socially inept?"

Cindy's jaw dropped. So did the boy's, along with the guy at the engine. He blinked, rubbing his eyes.

"Aye, Cairo." The boy with the braids looked towards the other guy, who was rising to his feet, staring at Jazmine. "You know who this chick reminds me of?" Cairo nodded, but he went on anyway. "That former best friend of yours who you headbutted that one time."

"What, Huey?" Cairo laughed. "Yeah, a little." He gave her a glance over. "They obviously aren't related. She had more of a chance of being related to _that one_-" he pointed to Cindy. "-Then his ass. Besides, Huey would never lower himself to associate with someone half _white_, which she obviously is."

Jazmine's eyes widened, her feelings obviously hurt. Cindy glared at him.

"Actually, light brite, if you're referring to a Huey Freeman, he happens to be her boyfriend," She said, sucking her teeth. Cairo and the guy exchanged looks, then burst out laughing.

"Oh, my god!" Cairo elbowed the other one in his shoulder. "Duey! Whitecrest must have gotten to him forreal!" He looked towards Jazmine. "Seriously? He dates _you_?"

"She does kind of look like that girl he had on his Myspace page back before he deleted it," Duey said, leaning against the car and stroking his chin thoughtfully. "What was her name? Janelle, Joanne-"

"_Jazmine_."

"Ha! Wow." Cairo smirked. "So, how is he doing?"

"Good." Cindy smirked back. "And you? I see your eye's back to normal."

Cairo's smile fell, along with Duey's. Jazmine sighed.

"As much as I'd hate to keep you from being stuck up closet racists, we're just trying to get somewhere." She paused. "So, if you could just tell us how to get there so that we can leave and none of us will ever have to see each other again, that would be greatly appreciated."

Cairo and Duey exchanged looks. Finally Cairo sighed, stepping forward.

"Alright, _fine._" He shoved his hands in the pockets of his work pants. "Where you trying to go?"

"DC." Jazmine stepped forward as well. "We can find the rest from there."

"Okay." He pointed towards the main road. "Get back on that road. You're going to end up running into North Lasalle street. Turn right onto it, and when you get to West Adams street, make a right on that. Go down about four stop lights, then make a left on St. Wells. Then, make a right onto West Congress Parkway and stay on it. It's going to turn into 290 W/Eisenhower Expressway _west. _After a couple of miles you're going to have to merge onto I-90 East/I-94 East toward Indiana. There's lots of signs, so you can figure the rest out. _Okay_?" He raised an eyebrow. "Did you get all that?"

Cindy and Jazmine blinked. Cairo snorted and started to make a comment, but was interrupted by Cindy.

"North Lasalle street, make a right, the make a right on West Adams street, go down four stop lights and make a left onto St. Wells-"

"Make a right onto West Congress Parkway, which turns into 290 West Eisenhower expressway, merge onto I-90/I-94 East towards Indiana, follow the signs," Jazmine finished, her face filled with relief. "Wow! Thanks!"

Cairo and Duey exchanged another set of surprised looks. Cindy turned, walking towards the car. Jazmine gave them both a smile.

"I appreciate your help. Really." She turned on her heel as well. "Thanks."

"Wait."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. Cairo went over to a desk, writing something down on a piece of paper and folding it before handing it to Jazmine. She gave him a questioning look.

"Give it to Huey," He said, ignoring a gagging sound that came from Duey's throat. "Tell him I said...well, tell him to call me."

Jazmine folded the paper, putting it in the back pocket of her shorts. "Okay." She turned around again, walking to the car and unlocking it. Cairo and Duey watched as they said something, laughing.

"Is it just me," Duey said aloud. "Or were they surprisingly cute, despite their whiteness?"

Cairo rolled his eyes. "The enemy is not cute."

"Pssh." Duey shrugged, going back to the engine. In the parking lot the car roared to life, reversing out of its parking space. "Whatever." There was the sound of gravel kicking up as the back tires squealed before the car was shooting out of the parking lot, speeding down the street. "But on the real, dem bitches were cute."

* * *

"Man, I gotta pee!"

"Riley!" Huey glared into the rearview mirror towards the younger Freeman, who was sprawled across the backseat. "Why didn't you go when we stopped for gas?"

"Cause, mane!" Riley sucked his teeth. "They bathroom smelt like throw-up."

"What is it with you and vomit?" Caesar asked. Riley crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's nasty! Watchu mean, what's wit me and vomit? Shit, do _yo ass _like throw-up?"

"I don't think anyone likes throw up." Caesar shook his head, turning back to the front. Huey glanced at him.

"So, do you want to tell me _why _you and Cindy decided to go on a break?" He asked, not sounding the least bit interested. Caesar sighed.

"We ain't on a break anymore, man." When Huey gave him a puzzled look he shrugged. "We called it quits."

Huey's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, _she_ did."

"And when the hell were you going to tell me this?" He asked. Caesar shrugged, giving him a "duh" look.

"You're the one who doesn't ask for info! You expect people to tell you everything on their own!"

"Because that's what people do, dummy!" Huey shot back. "When did you two break up?"

Caesar paused. "Last night."

Huey rolled his eyes. "That figures."

"She walked by when that Tasha girl from our Oceanography class kissed me."

A look of disgust passed over both Huey and Riley's faces.

"Tasha wit tha food covered retainer?" Riley asked.

"Tasha who was supposed to graduate two years ago?" Huey asked. Caesar groaned.

"It was traumatizing."

"Why the _hell_-" Huey sighed, shaking his head. "While I sometimes wonder about the black man's ability to target white women over their fellow African Americans, Cindy is _definitely _better than Tasha. Why would you_ kiss _her?"

"I didn't!" Caesar howled. "She kissed me! She made up some bullshit excuse about why she had to stay in high school yet _another _year-"

"Dat bitch dumber then me! Her stupid ass-"

"-and I, in an attempt to be nice, told her that she it wasn't so bad, that it was better late than never," Caesar went on, ignoring Riley. "The next thing I know, she's telling me how she's always wanted me but I was with Cindy and she's kissing me! Before I could push her away Cindy herself came in, almost killed the girl-"

"Wow-"

"-And before I could explain what happened, she dumped me. Period." He flopped back in his seat, glaring at the dashboard. "She didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"Well." Huey didn't take his eyes off the road. "You two have been rocky ever since march, and you were on a break...she probably thought if she caught you then, you must have been cheating before."

"I didn't _cheat _on her!"

"I didn't say you did! Now quit yelling!"

"Aye, yo." Riley sat up, sticking his head in between the seats. "I say you get that bitch in check. Shit, if you want mo than one woman, you let her ass know and _dare _her to say somethin bout dat shit. You don't need her ass."

"I do!" Caesar whined. Huey elbowed Riley in the forehead, shaking his head.

"Shut yo dumbass up." Huey shook his head. "Ceez, ever since you changed your mind about which school you're going to, she's been freaking out. As a matter of fact..." His face took on a thoughtful look. "You didn't even tell _me _why." He shrugged. "I'm sure if you would just explain what made you change your decision, she'd be more understanding about the situation."

Caesar looked annoyed. Finally, he sighed, shaking his dreads out of his eyes.

"I couldn't afford to go to the University of Maryland," He said quietly. Huey glanced at him. "North Carolina offered me a full scholarship. It made more sense to go there."

Huey blinked. Riley burst out laughing.

"You broke ass motha-"

"Riley!" Huey yelled. To Caesar, he shook his head. "What's so bad about that?"

"Huey, are you kidding me?" Caesar snorted. "How would that look if I told Cindy I was too poor to go to college? Her family is _rich_. Rich! She'd probably never have to work a day in her life if she didn't want to!" He sighed. "I don't want her thinking she has a poor boyfriend-"

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Huey said firmly, rolling his eyes. "It's never been an issue before-"

"It doesn't mean it wouldn't be one in the future!" Caesar pointed out, throwing up his hands. "Huey, we're adults now! We're preparing for our futures! If you don't have future goals in common, then your relationship is basically doomed!" He gestured to him. "I mean, do you know what Jazmine wants out of her future?"

Huey shrugged. "She want to be a Veterinarian. She wants to get married, have kids, and live in California."

"And what do _you _want?"

"I want to go into law, move up north, and start my own political party focused on the progression of African Americans."

"Marriage and children?"

"Hell no."

Caesar snorted. "Yeah, remind me to be around for when you tell her that."

"But Caesar, we're not even twenty yet," Huey pointed out. "People want different things when they're eighteen than when they're twenty eight."

"So then, you might not want Jazmine when you're twenty-eight." He gave Huey a look. "Right?"

Huey rolled his eyes. "I might not want Jazmine _tomorrow_. People change."

Both of Caesar's eyebrows rose. "Wow, man. You're cold."

"No, I'm realistic." Huey adjusted the radio with one hand. Riley sucked his teeth.

"Man, can we listen to sum T.I., nigga?"

"My car, my music." Huey sighed.

"What the hell is this?"

"Organized Konfusion."

"Man, if you don't turn to some real damn music-"

"Anyways," Huey went on, ignoring his brother. "It's never bothered Cindy that you have no money before. Why would it bother her now?"

"Because, man!" Caesar's voice took on a mocking tone. "_People change_."

"Cindy doesn't."

"Whatever."

"Man, can we stop at a hotel or sumthin?" Riley asked. "I'm tired!"

"Do we have any hotel money?" Huey asked, rolling his eyes. "DC is only 660 miles."

"That's..." Caesar did the math in his head. "Eleven hours!"

"Well, I guess I'm driving eleven hours." Huey rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, should we pull over and sleep in the car? You're not the only one who's broke, Ceez!"

"Ain't my fault yo Grandad spent your entire inheritance," Caesar cakled. Huey glared at him.

"And it won't be my fault when your body is found in a ditch. Now get my phone and call Jazmine. If we're anywhere near them, I'll just catch up to them."

Caesar rolled his eyes, flipping open Huey's phone and dialing the number. "Your prehistoric phone-"

"Shut up."

He put it to his ear, leaning back in his seat. In the back, Riley was texting someone on his own phone, laughing to himself. Huey continued driving, enjoying the silence. After a long moment, Caesar spoke.

"Hello? Jazmine, hey! It's...whoa!" Caesar held the phone away from his ear. Huey raised an eyebrow. "Why are you yelling at me?" He paused. "I didn't kiss her! She kissed _me_!" He stopped again. "What do you mean "that's what they all say"?"

"Ask her where she is!" Huey snapped, irritated. Caesar glanced at him, then forward again.

"Uh huh...okay, I will...how is she?" He paused. "Oh. Well, Huey asked where you are." He tapped his fingers against the armrest before his eyebrows shot up. _Way _up. "How the hell did you get to Chicago?"

"What?" Huey made a face. "Chicago?"

"I'm just saying! Okay, okay, my bad. You don't have to be so mean...I told you I didn't kiss her!" Caesar's eyebrows drew together. "Wow. Who taught you to be vicious? Wait, as if I had to ask." He glared towards Huey. Huey glared back. "Well, can you tell Cindy something for me?" He paused. "Aw, come on! I can't talk to her myself because she won't answer my calls! Look." Caesar groaned. "That's so not fair. You _know _if I knew something you didn't, I'd tell you...I would, too!" Caesar rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. I'll call her my-hello? HELLO?" Caesar groaned, closing the phone. "She hung up on me. Oh, and right before she called me a two timing ho-face, she told me to tell you she loves you and she misses you very much."

"Eww." Riley made a face "Y'all niggas _wack_."

"Damn it." Huey looked at him. "Well, do you know _where _in Chicago they are?"

"Um..." Caesar cringed. "No?"

"Well. This is great." Huey practically laughed. "Any _other _bad news someone wants to toss in?"

"Yup." Caesar pointed ahead to where traffic was suddenly stopped, a bright orange sign reading "_Construction, next 100 Miles"_. "This will only set us back...a couple hours."

Huey groaned, bashing his head on the steering wheel. Caesar sighed. Behind them, Riley shifted.

"Soo...can I use da bathroom, now?"

"No!" Huey sighed as they inched along in traffic. "We'd probably get there quicker _walking _at this point." He shook his head. "I hope Jazmine doesn't try to drive through the night."

* * *

"Um, didn't your mom tell you _not _to drive at night?"

"Hush." Jazmine glared at Cindy. "I'm making up for lost time. Since, you know, _someone _can't read a map."

"Anyone could've made that mistake!" Cindy snapped, throwing her hands into the air. Jazmine made a noise filled with disbelief.

"It specifically said "This is the top" on it!"

"Okay, _fine_." Cindy scoffed. "Point out all my flaws why don't you?!"

"Cindy-"

BOOM.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both girls shrieked as there was a heavy bump under the car, followed by an odd slapping sound. Jazmine quickly pulled over to the side of the interstate, parking the car and throwing her door open. Cindy did the same. They both ran to the front of the car, trying to find the source of the noise. Jazmine groaned.

"My tire!"

Her front left tired was almost completely deflated. Cindy let out a growl of frustration, tucking her hair behind her ears. They looked at each other.

"Do you have a spare?" Cindy asked. Jazmine glared.

"No! I had to take it out thanks to all your freaking luggage!"

"Alright alright alright! Damn!" Cindy began pacing in front of the car, both of them ignoring the countless headlights that passed them. "Okay, just...call Huey."

"What the hell is Huey going to do?!" Jazmine demanded. "We're somewhere in Indiana! He's probably not even outside Springfield! He's hours away!"

"Well, call a damn tow truck!"

"_Where_, Cindy?" Jazmine threw up her hands. "Where do I possibly tell them to come?!"

"Um...the side of the road?"

"Oh, my god." Jazmine grabbed handfuls of curls with her hands, tugging them and groaning again. "We're going to die."

"Jazmine!"

"Cindy!" Jazmine stomped her foot. "A rapist, or a robber, or a psychopath is going to come and slit our throats, take our money, rape us, and throw our dead carcasses on the side of the road, where no one will find us unless it's a driver who has to pull over to _take a shit_!"

"Pull yourself together, girl!" Cindy shook Jazmine by her shoulders, letting her go after a few seconds. "We'll figure this out, alright? Just-"

"You ladies need a hand?"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Cindy and Jazmine shrieked all over again; with quick reflexes Jazmine reached into the back of her car, retrieving her trusty baseball bat and running towards the guy. Cindy gasped, recognizing him.

"Jazmine, wait!"

But it was too late. "HIYAH!" She yelled, swinging the bat pro-ball style at the man, who let out a scream of his own. The bat connected with his gut and he groaned, falling to the ground and howling in pain. Jazmine laughed.

"Take that, rapist!"

"Er...Jazmine?" Cindy winced, tapping her friend on the shoulder. Jazmine glanced to her as she pointed to the offender's car. "Not...so much."

Jazmine followed Cindy's finger, her eyes falling on the vehicle. She grimaced as well.

While the man's clothing; a casual button up blue shirt, some plain blue jeans, and a pair of converse, were casual, his car wasn't. _Indiana State Police _was written across both sides. A set of lights sat at the the top of the car. And it was obvious by the way he was staring at her that they were in _big trouble._

"Ooooooooh." She hissed, staring down at the man, who was glaring up at her angrily. "Uh oh." She gave him a nervous smile. "Teehee? Just...kidding?"

The man shook his head. Jazmine and Cindy exchanged looks.

"We are so screwed," Cindy hissed. She glared at Jazmine, who glared back. "Way to go, Chris Brown."

* * *

Are Cindy and Jazmine gonna get locked up? Will Huey and Caesar ever catch up to them? WILL RILEY EVER GET TO USE THE DAMN BATHROOM!!!!

...Well, read the next chapter then! DANG!! :P

Thanks for reading! And thanks to Mapquest for giving me authentic directions from Chicago to DC (Yes. I was _that _serious about it). Please review!!!

-Kelsey


	5. Joining Forces

Wowwww I haven't updated this since February. lol. The only reason I remembered it even existed was because I saw xXMissJanuary1996Xx reviewed it. Thanks, gurl! haha. Also, thanks to child who is cool, Maleka, and Darelle The Author for the reviews. I don't like this chapter too much because I have to get into the feel of this story again since it's been so long so I think it's a bit rusty. Oh, well. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks

* * *

Joining Forces

"This _blows_."

"I –gasp- wanna –choke- go –hic- _hooooooome_!"

Cindy glared to the opposite end of the holding cell. "Jazmine! Get a hold of yourself!"

Jazmine let out a lone wail, staring at the opposite wall from her spot on the cold, metal bed. Her hands were on her knees and she was obviously fighting back more tears. "I can't believe we got _arrested_!"

"Yeah!" Cindy threw up her hands, stopping her pacing. "That's what tends to happen when you assault a police officer!"

"I didn't know he was an officer!" Jazmine choked tearfully. "I thought he was a rapist!"

Cindy shook her head, turning towards the bars of their cell. She gripped them with her hands, giving them a rough shake. "Hey!" She called to the sheriff, who was sitting at his desk on the opposite end of the small jail, his feet propped up as he watched some soap opera. "Hey!"

The sheriff glanced towards her, his eyes narrowed. She threw up her hands.

"Don't we get a phone call or something?" She asked. Behind her, Jazmine was letting out small, squeaky sobs. "Smoke break? Bail?" When he didn't answer she threw up her hands. "_Anything_?"

"Your bail's being posted as you talk. Calm down." The sheriff shook his head, rolling his eyes and turning back to the TV. "You're going to most likely have to go to court. Do some time." He shook his head. "We take offenses committed against our officers very seriously in these parts."

"Court? _Court_?!" Jazmine wailed from behind Cindy. She looked over her shoulder to the now blubbering girl. "I j-just wanted to d-defend myself!"

"Aw, Jazz-"Cindy started, half annoyed and half sympathetic.

"I don't wanna go to jail!" Jazmine cried, rushing to Cindy's side and grabbing the bars as well, giving them a frantic shake. "My d-daddy's going to k-kill me!"

"You should've thought about that before you assaulted an officer, Ms. Stewart," The officer said casually, not even looking at them. Jazmine gulped.

"B-but-" She froze, sniffling. Her eyebrows rose. "Ms. _Stewart_?"

"Yes." He held up her ID, rolled her eyes. "You _are _Gracie Nicolay Stewart, aren't you?"

"But I-" Jazmine opened her mouth to correct him but was quickly elbowed by Cindy. _"Ow_!"

"Yes," Cindy said, shaking her head. "Yes, she's Gracie. Sorry, officer." She gave him a wink. "She doesn't do well under pressure."

He snorted, turning away once again. "Obviously."

"Cindy, what in the world?" Jazmine hissed as Cindy tugged her near the back of the cell. Cindy let go of her arm. "Why did you lie to him?"

"Jazmine, you beat up a _cop_," She whispered back, her eyes narrowed. "You, excuse me, _we _are going to go to jail! But we can't go if they accidentally get the wrong people."

Jazmine's eyebrow rose. "What?"

Cindy sighed. "They got our wrong IDs. Our purses are in the trunk. Maybe they were too lazy to check the name on your car's registration, they simply didn't give two shits about them matching up, whatever. The point is that they think we're Ethel and Gracie. If we let them believe that, then Cindy and Jazmine can get the hell out of here and save our asses."

Jazmine sniffed. "I'm n-not _lying_ to them. They're law enforcers!"

"I'm sorry!" Cindy's eyes narrowed. "Do you _want _to go to jail? It'll be a little hard to start college that way!"

Jazmine burst into tears all over again. Cindy sighed.

"Alright, _alright_." She pat Jazmine's shoulder. "_Sorry_. Damn girl, cut the waterworks."

"Cindy!" Jazmine stomped her foot. "If they catch us we could get charged with fraud! We'd be in jail _even longer_-"

"Which is why we won't get caught." Cindy shrugged. "Duh. As soon as we get out of here we're gonna book it out of Indiana ASAP. We'll get rid of the IDs as soon as we do. For all they know, Ethel and Gracie will have made a run for it."

"But if they find us-"

"They won't have evidence!" Cindy gestured around. "This is Hicksville! They don't even have cameras up in here!"

"What if they recorded my license plates?"

"Girl, boo." Cindy rolled her eyes. "I've got enough cash on me where we can pay our bail and not have to worry about them tracing our bank cards. We hail a taxi to where they keep cars impounded around here, get your car back, and get the hell out of here."

Jazmine looked ready to cry again. "I'm scared."

"Well, suck it up." Cindy grinned. "You loved Thelma and Louise. If you think about it, that's who we're acting like."

"They _drove off a cliff_!"

"What are you two mumbling about?" The sheriff asked, looking bored. Cindy started.

"Um, Jaz-Gracie! Stop _crying_! I can't hear myself think!" She took her eyes off her now hyperventilating best friend, shaking her head. "We're…being terrified of going to jail and getting raped!" She said, snapping her fingers. "Yeah!"

Jazmine let out a high pitched wail, burying her face in her hands. The sheriff opened his mouth to reply, but abruptly stopped when a guitar began to sound.

"_You abandoned me, love don't live here anymore.  
Just a vacancy, love don't live here anymore…"_

"Ugh. Mr. Foss!" The sheriff yelled towards the next cell over. "Cut out the guitar playing this instant!"

Since it went on, he was apparently being ignored.

"_When you lived inside of me  
It was nothing I could conceive  
That you wouldn't do for me.  
Trouble seemed so far away  
You changed that right away, baby-"_

"Mr. Foss!"

"Aye! Let the man play!" Another masculine voice sounded from the same cell. "He's getting over a broken heart!"

"Obviously," Cindy muttered into Jazmine's ear. She wiped her eyes, sniffling and lifting her head curiously.

"_You abandoned me, love don't live here anymore  
Just a vacancy, love don't live here anymore, no…_

"_Love don't live here anymore  
Just emptiness and memories of what we had before  
But you went away, found a new place to stay,  
Another home…"_

Cindy couldn't help it; she found her feet moving to the cell bars again, her hands coming up to grip them as she tried to hear better. The haunting sadness in the guy's voice, especially paired with the guitar, was enough to give someone chills. Not to mention, his words were quite relatable.

"_You abandoned me, love don't live here anymore  
Just a vacancy love don't live here anymore  
oh, no  
No no no no."_

"Mr. _Foss_-"

"Just shut up and let him play!" Cindy snapped, surprising herself. Whoa. She didn't know the guy, and she was in hot water herself. She did not need to be trying to defend some stranger at the moment. The sheriff glared at her but clamped his mouth shut.

"_You abandoned me, love don't live here anymore  
Just a vacancy, love don't live here anymore  
Anymore, ohh no no no."_

The last of the chords faded away, leaving the jail eerily quiet. Even Jazmine had been shocked into silence, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. She sniffed loudly as a voice from the other cell spoke.

"Yee-yuhhh." The voice, coming from the guy who had just been singing, was sad. "My ode to Isabelle. I will never love again."

"Whateva, _stupid_. She cheated on you. Twice."

"Don't mean I ain't supposed to stop loving her!"

"…Uh, yeah." Cindy spoke up before she could stop herself. "It pretty much does."

There was movement in the other cell. "Man, who the hell asked you?"

"What?" Cindy rolled her eyes, smacking her lips. "I ain't the one pathetic enough to be singing some song bout being all heartbroken and shit when the girl probably ain't even thinking about you now!"

"_Burn_," The sheriff chortled, turning back to his TV. The boy sucked his teeth.

"You obviously know nothing about heartbreak."

"I do." Cindy glanced down at her feet. "You ain't the only one who's been cheated on. I just ain't going around crying about it."

"No." Jazmine's voice was dry. "Instead, you're dragging people on road trips that lead them to getting arrested." There was a pause.

"Why the hell are you guys in here?"

"Oh." Cindy snorted. "My best friend beat up a cop."

Jazmine's jaw dropped. The two boys in the other cell let out low whistles.

"Impressive."

"Street cred."

"No! No! C-_Ethel_, tell them why I did it!" Jazmine whined. Cindy rolled her eyes. Jazmine and her _honesty._

"Fine." She lifted her gaze to the ceiling, sighing. "She only did it because she's super paranoid and untrusting and thought the guy was a serial killer."

Jazmine looked satisfied. The sheriff sat up, eyeing the cell.

"Really?" He asked, his voice significantly less mean. When the two girls nodded he shrugged, rising out of his chair and striding over. "Well, why didn't you just say so?"

Cindy and Jazmine's jaws dropped. They exchanged shocked looks before turning back to him.

"We _did_!" They said in unison.

"I tried to explain it when he was cuffing us!" Jazmine whined.

"Then I tried to explain it when we were in the back of the police car," Cindy continued.

"I even tried to tell _you _while you were booking us!" Jazmine pointed out.

"_And _you asked us to tell you what happened, we did, you laughed and said that was ridiculous, and then you threw us in here anyways!" Cindy finished. The guy stroked his chin.

"Really?" He shrugged again, scratching his chin. "Hmm. I must not have been paying attention. See, we confiscated fourteen ounces of marijuana this afternoon? Shoot. I've been smoking that mess all night."

Jazmine lightly sniffed the air, wincing. "I was wondering why it smelled like burning grass in here…"

"So, does this mean we can _go_?" Cindy asked, her hands on her hips. He sighed, taking out his keys and jamming it in the lock, turning it and opening the cell.

"Yeah, whatever."

Cindy and Jazmine squealed, running out of the cell and doing a happy dance. "We're free! We're free!" Jazmine chanted, punching the air. Her cell phone rang on the sheriff's desk and she hurriedly grabbed it, thrusting it up to her ear. "Hello?" Her cheerful expression fell and suddenly she looked horrified. "D-daddy!"

Cindy groaned. Shit.

"No, we doing anything." She began pacing, ignoring the bemused look the sheriff was giving her. "I mean, we're at a…hotel. Which one? Uh…" She glanced towards Cindy, waving frantically. Cindy threw up her hands, but before she could speak one of the two boys popped up behind their cell bars.

"The Econo Lodge."

"Right! The Econo lodge." Jazmine stopped pacing, her eyes widening. "It hasn't shown up on the bank account yet? Uh…"

"Because they don't process payment until checkout," The boy offered, shaking his head. He had longish black hair, his eyes a chestnut brown. He was obviously some kind of Hispanic. Jazmine nodded.

"We don't have to pay until check out time…yeah, we're leaving tomorrow. We should be able to get to DC tomorrow. Okay. Yeah, I'll call you in the morning." She paused, tapping her foot and sighing. "No, we're not doing anything that could result in us getting anally raped."

The sheriff snorted. The boy's eyebrow lifted. Cindy couldn't help but notice that he had nice eyes.

"Alright. Uh huh. I love you, too." Jazmine groaned, closing her eyes. "_No_, I'm not having sex! God, daddy, who would I even do it with? He's not here!" She gasped, realizing her mistake. "Wait, daddy! We don't do it anyways! No, I wasn't trying…we're not having sex! I'm not going to catch anything!"

Cindy, the sheriff, and the two boys all exchanged looks. This wasn't a very pleasant conversation.

"YES." Jazmine closed her eyes, clenching her teeth. "I am aware that Jesus is watching me. Okay, thanks. You're the best. Goodbye." She ended the call, shaking her head and looking completely mortified. "Great. He thinks Huey and I are sexed up crazies and that I'm a harlot."

"Well." Cindy shrugged, smirking. "Are you?"

Jazmine gave her a dirty look. "Please. You know we haven't gone that far yet."

"Um, excuse me." The other boy in the cell, a black guy with curly hair and a bright orange hat covering them, interrupted. "But if they get to go, can we go, too?"

"Hell. No. Son." The sheriff snorted. The boy's jaw dropped.

"That's ain't fair!" He had a southern twang on his voice that was endearing and unusual at the same time. "We ain't even do nothing for real! They the ones assaulting officers of tha law!"

"What the hell, man?" Cindy threw up her hands. "Some help you are!"

The boy sucked his teeth. "Why would I help you? I don't even _know _you."

"Ray, cool it." The Hispanic boy shook his head, the neck of his guitar in one hand. He rolled his eyes. "Forgive him. He's pissed because someone ran off with our truck. _That's _how we wound up in here. We were trying to get it back."

Jazmine frowned, glancing at the sheriff. "Why are they in trouble for trying to get back their own vehicle?"

The sheriff shrugged. "I don't ask questions. I just eat doughnuts."

She blinked, nodding and turning away, her nose wrinkling. "Okay…"

"Well." Cindy felt a bit bad for them. "Do you know where the people who stole it are going?"

"Oh, we know, alright." The boy known as Ray folded his arms over his chest. "They was some rivals of the company we workin' for. They going up to them fancy ol headquarters they got in DC."

"DC?" Jazmine's face visibly brightened. "That's where we're going…ow!"

"You _don't _tell strangers where we're going!" Cindy pointed out, ignoring her as she rubbed her arm, poking out her lower lip. "_God_…"

"We been heard where you going." He pointed to Jazmine. "She was tellin' her pops all on her phone right back den'."

""Right back den'?" Cindy snorted. "Who the hell taught you how to talk, Ronald McDonald?"

"Cin-_Ethel_, don't be mean." Jazmine shook her head, holding out her hand towards the sheriff. "Car keys, please?"

The sheriff sighed, grudgingly going over to his desk and rummaging in a drawer, tossing her a set of car keys with a pink hello kitty charm attached to them. She grinned before clearing her throat.

"And I'll be needing my bat, por favor."

He eyed her. "Don't you think that thing has gotten you in enough trouble, missy?"

"My bat!" She whined, stomping her foot. He rolled his eyes, grabbing her bat off the wall and handing it to her. She squealed, hugging it before throwing her arms around his neck.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU-"

"J-Gracie!" Cindy grabbed her by her collar, tugging her back. "Get a hold of yourself!" She dropped her hands, rolling her eyes and starting for the door. "Shit." Jazmine trailed after her, dragging her bat. "Now we've got even _more _time to make up-"

"You'd better be glad we're not going to jail! Forget making up time!" Jazmine snorted, sighing. "I just want a long shower and some sleep. Lots of sleep. I'm talking comatose-"

"Wait!"

They both spun around, spotting the boys by their cell bars, looking pitiful. The Hispanic glanced towards the sheriff.

"Come on, man." He sighed. "We really need to get our truck back. Could you let us out?" He suddenly made the most pathetic, heartbroken face that they had ever witnessed. It was so bad that even Cindy felt back for him. The sheriff sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." He unlocked their cell as well, rolling his eyes again as the two boys ran out, high fiving. "I never want to see your faces again."

"Don't gotta worry bout that, shawty." Ray snorted, the two of them turning towards the women. Their faces took on looks of confusion, then realization.

"My name's Brandon." The Hispanic boy pointed to himself before pointing to his friend. "This is Ray." He turned his pleading gaze onto Jazmine, whose green eyes narrowed. "And we need your help. You drive, right?"

Her voice turned surprisingly cool. "Maybe."

Cindy rolled her eyes, grabbing Jazmine's shoulder and tugging her back so that she could step in front of her. "Excuse my friend," she said, instantly getting lost in Brandon's dark eyes. She shook her head, snapping out of it before continuing. "She's not very…_friendly _to people she doesn't know."

Actually, she was perfectly friendly when it came to strangers. _Female _strangers. Even male strangers who were _accompanied_ by female strangers. But heaven forbid a boy even _look _in her direction when she didn't know him. Her attitude would make a complete one eighty. If one wanted to see a bitchy Jazmine Dubois all they had to do was stick her in a room with a guy she didn't know.

"So, what exactly happened to your…er…truck, again?" Cindy asked. The black guy, Ray, smacked his lips.

"Man, deez dudes from down in Tampa took our jank when we wuz at a rest stop!" he answered, his eyes narrowing. Jazmine's eyebrows flew up. "Den dey gon try ta arrest _us _cuz-"

"I'm sorry." Jazmine held up her hand, her head tilted to the side. "But where are you _from_?"

"Tennessee." He gave her a glance over, his own eyes narrowing. "Is dat a problem? Yo accent ain't all that flatterin' either."

Before Jazmine could open her mouth to argue Cindy clamped her hand over it, shaking her head and glancing at the two boys.

"Alright." She shrugged. "We've got to go pick up J…Gracie's car." She sighed reluctantly. "And…since we're all going the same way and you need to get your truck back-"

"No!" Jazmine snapped, shaking her head and stomping her foot. "No no no no-"

"Oh, don't be a baby!" Cindy gestured to Brandon. "Are you two rapists?"

"What?" His jaw dropped. Ray's own eyebrow lifted. "Of course not!"

"You robbers? Felons? Drug dealers?"

The two boys exchanged confused looks, staring back at them.

"No."

"Then you're coming with us." Cindy trained an evil eye on Jazmine. "_Okay_?"

Jazmine blinked at her best friend in disbelief before rolling her eyes, pulling out her wallet and walking to the sheriff's desk.

"I'm paying our bail," she said in her passively angry tone, shaking her head. "You can call a taxi." She shot a look of disdain towards the boys. "The sooner we get this over with, the better."

Cindy offered them a shrug and a smile.

"She's really sweet most them time." When they gave her looks of disbelief she snorted. "No, really. She is."

Ray shook his head, glancing at her.

"Um…we'll take your word for it."

Cindy broke out her own cell phone, calling an operator to get in touch with a taxi service. Jazmine was right.

The sooner they got out of there, the better.

* * *

"What the hell are we listenin to?"

"_The Frustrated Nigga _by Jeru the Damaja."

"His ass ain't da only frustrated nigga round hur! Change the damn song!"

"Riley." Huey spun around in his seat, glaring at his younger brother. Caesar was staring quietly out the window, obviously in deep thought. "Can you_ ever _speak in proper English?"

"Yup. I just choose not to." Riley snorted. "Just cuz yo nerd ass pronounces every word you come across like a white person, dat don't mean ima do it!"

"I don't talk like a white person!" Huey glared in the rearview mirror at him. "How the hell do you figure that?"

"I aunno, but I _do _know you wouldn't be able ta talk like me if yo life depended on it."

"Riley, it's easy to talk like you." Huey rolled his eyes. "All your dialogue consists of is chopped up words that you're too lazy to correctly enunciate.

"Well, _enunciate _dis, nigga." Riley sat up, his expression taunting. "You wouldn't be able ta talk like dis fo a week."

"Really." Huey's tone was flat.

"Nope."

"Er, guys?"

"So, is that a challenge?"

"Nigga, it's a _bet_."

"No betting! No!" Caesar threw up his hands. "Huey, why are you betting? You always lose bets!"

"Do not," he said in a huffy tone. Caesar snorted.

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"So is we doin dis?"

Huey glanced into the rearview mirror again, his eyes narrowing. He wasn't one to back down from a challenge, _especially _not a bet.

"Fine." Riley cackled. "But if I win, you have to-"

"Stop!" Caesar gave them incredulous looks. "Think about what you two are-"

"If _I _win," Riley interrupted, waving his hand and grinning from ear to ear. "You gotta getta tattoo of my name on yo ass."

"Hell _no_." Huey snorted, rolling his eyes. Riley's eyebrow lifted.

"Scared?"

His older brother's eyes narrowed.

"Make it on the back and you've got a bet."

"No!" Caesar yelled as Riley laughed, falling back against his seat.

"And if _I _win," Huey said over his laughing. "You have to get my name on yours. In _fact_…" He smirked. "If I'm going to be talking like a complete moron, how about we see how long _you_ can go talking like a civilized individual?"

Riley's eyebrows lifted. Huey shrugged at his reluctance.

"Scared?"

"Nigga, don' play me."

Huey snorted, shaking his head as he changed lanes. "You wouldn't last a day."

"Dat's what _you _think."

"Shut up!" Caesar yelled, a phone pressed up to his ear. He stuck his index finger in his other ear to block out the Freeman brother's negotiations for their bet. "Hello? Jazmine?"

"Make sure you actually get her _exact _location this time," Huey mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Tell her we're five minutes outside of Chicago-"

"You just got out of jail?!"

"WHAT?!" Huey and Riley yelled; Huey because he was shocked, Riley because he was laughing so hard. Huey held out his hand for the phone but Caesar leaned away, his eyes becoming wider by the second.

"What do you mean you accidentally beat up a cop?"

"Ceez, give me the _phone_."

"You just got your car out of impoundment? Cindy had to threaten to break the office worker's nose?"

"Where _are _they?"

"Do I hear guys?"

"CAESAR!"

"Huh? Oh! Where ya'll at?" Caesar listened for a few moments, the car silent except for the distant sounds of the radio. His jaw dropped. "Indiana?"

"What?" Huey shot a glare towards him. "Do you mean I drove all the way to Chicago for no _reason_?"

"Wait…do I hear _boys _in the background? Jazzy, what the hell are you guys…hello? HELLO? Damn!" He shut his phone, groaning. "I think her battery died."

"What the hell!" Huey shouted, causing Caesar to cover his ears and Riley to snicker. "Are you forreal?"

"Yeah, I'm forreal!" His forehead scrunched up and he frowned. "I really could've sworn I heard some other guys with them."

"Well isn't this _great_." Huey snarled at his best friend. "My girlfriend's going around beating up cops, getting arrested, getting _lost_-"

"I swear I heard boys."

"-we have _no idea _where she is in freaking Indiana, her phone's _dead_-"

"Like, seriously. Why would they be with boys?"

"_And _your dumbass ex girlfriend won't answer her phone if we call so we can't even get a hold of them until she charges her phone!"

"Do you think they were really with boys?"

Huey blinked at his best friend, his auburn eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Do you want to know what I think?" he nearly spat, his tone filled with hostility. Caesar slid away from him, his shoulders pressing against the window.

"Um…" He glanced back to Riley, who gave him an amused shrug before glancing back to Huey's infuriated face. "Is that…a trick question?"

"Does it _sound _like a trick question?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, it ain't!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Caesar shouted, his fists clenched and a frown on his face. "I don't like when you yell."

"_Faggoty_," Riley cackled. Huey shot him a glare.

"You can shut it too, Mr. I-gotta-use-the-restroom-in-every-goddamn-city-"

"Aye! Ain't mah fault I likes ta keep my bladder feelin good! Ain' gon have me holdin mah shit cuz you too lazy ta stop-"

"You know what?" Huey snapped, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. "How about everyone just stop talking. Right now."

Riley and Caesar stared at each other, falling silent. Huey sighed. The car fell into a peaceful silence.

Then-

"Nigga, I gotta use da bathroom."

Huey blinked. Caesar shot Riley a look, getting a shrug and a snort in return. The eldest Freeman shook his head, pulling over to the side of the road and cutting off the car. Caesar stared incredulously.

"Um…Huey?" he asked as the afro wearing boy shook his head. "What…what ya doin, Huey?"

He ignored him. Instead he whirled around in his seat, giving his brother a livid glare. Riley's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh, shit!" He let out a high pitched scream as Huey lunged for him, his fists flying. He managed to get in a few good hits before Riley was pushing open the back door, tearing out the car and sprinting towards the open field that bordered the road.

""Quit playin', Huey!"

"I'll show you playin!" Huey yelled, jumping out the car as well and sprinting after his younger brother.

"Huey! Cut it out, nigga!"

"Shoulda left yo ass _home_!"

"An watchu gon do, nigga? Watchu gon…Huey, no! Nigga, stop! AH!"

Caesar shook his head, turning away as Huey tackled Riley to the ground and beginning to wail on his ass. Riley fought back, the two of them rolling around on the ground, their hands wrapped around each other's throats. He sighed, closing his eyes.

This…was going to take awhile.

* * *

"So." Ray leaned up from his spot in the back of the car, glancing towards the grumpy looking driver. Beside him, Brandon was silently plucking away at his guitar. "You…wanna tell me a little about yourself?"

Jazmine's green eyes narrowed as she glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Not really, no."

"Jazzy, be nice." How backwards. Cindy never thought she'd have to say that to _Jazmine _of all people. It was usually the other way around. She turned around in the passenger seat, glancing at the boys. "Well, my name's Cindy. I just turned eighteen the tenth. And I'm from Illinois."

"Word?" Brandon lifted his head, nodding. "Cool."

He glanced back down at the guitar, obviously a man of few words. Ray was persistent. He glanced towards Jazmine again, sighing.

"Ya know," he said aloud, Jazmine's fingers visibly tightening around the steering wheel. "You'd be a lot prettier than you already are if you _tried _ta smile."

"In that case I'll keep frowning."

"Jazmine," Cindy hissed, giving her a look. "Just tell them something about yourself."

Jazmine sighed, making a face as she kept her eyes on the road. "My name's Jazmine," she said in a tone that implied she'd rather be sawing her own foot off than talking to them. "I'm an Aquarius. I think driving boys with us to DC who we don't even know is a completely _stupid _idea-"

"What's up with the battle scar?" Brandon spoke up, not fazed by her words. She blinked

"Excuse me?"

"That scar." He pointed to the long, pencil thin scar that traveled from the inside of her wrist to the side of her elbow. She shook her head, snorting.

"None of your business."

"So, how come you told that sheriff yer names were Gracie an Ethel?" Ray asked, directing the question to the less icy Cindy. She smirked.

"They got our fake IDs instead of our real ones," she explained, stretching her arms over her head. "And we won't tryin to go to jail, ya dig?"

"True."

"So we just went along with it." She snorted. Ray smirked.

"And may I ask why two pretty girls is travelin cross the eastern part of the states by themselves?"

"Oh, get _real_-"

"Jazmine." Cindy rolled her eyes, shrugging. "Well, we weren't supposed to be going by ourselves, but it kind worked out this way." She turned towards Jazmine. "Do you know where a hotel is around here?"

Jazmine made a face. "Of course, Cin. Since, you know, I come through Indiana _all _the time…wait." She gave her best friend a look. "Are you _serious_? I'm not sharing a hotel room with strange boys!"

"We ain't strange boys." Ray jabbed his thumb towards himself. "Mah name's Raymond Darden an I'm twenty one. Dat der's Brandon Foss an he's twenty."

"Sup." Brandon didn't even lift his head. Ray glared at the back of Jazmine's head, obviously losing patience with her attitude.

"We appreciate tha ride." He rolled his eyes. "But if you'd ratha us catcha bus to DC or-"

"Please! Do!" Jazmine interrupted, shaking her head. Cindy sighed, slumping in her seat. Ray nodded.

"Then we will, if you don't mind drivin us to a stop tomorra' mornin."

"Yeah," Brandon randomly added, not sounding as if he cared much either way. "You can stop at a hotel. We'll get our own room."

"See?" Cindy held up her hands towards Jazmine. "Perfectly nice."

"Yeah." Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Everyone starts off nice."

"Just find a freakin hotel, Miss grumpy-"

"Oh, and what am I supposed to be?" Jazmine snapped, catching Cindy by surprise. She took her eyes off the road long enough to shoot her a glare. "You forced me to come out here early, we got lost, we went to _jail_-"

"And whose fault was that?"

"None of this would happen if you hadn't dragged me out here so I'm blaming you!" she yelled, making Cindy clamp her mouth shut. "We went to jail and committed fraud and now we're driving around two boys _we don't even know_!"

"I get it, you're mad!" Cindy shouted back. "You can stop yelling now!"

"I don't know if I can, because that seems to be the only way anyone can get things through to that big head of yours!" Jazmine shot back. Spotting a hotel ahead she turned on her signal light. "Whatever, Cindy. What. Ever."

Great. Jazmine was mad. Cindy flopped back against her seat, folding her arms over her chest. Sensing the hostility radiating through the car Brandon undid his seatbelt as Jazmine slammed the car in park, flopping back in her seat as well.

"I'll…go see what their rooms are like," he said hurriedly, he and Ray nearly jumping out the car. Once the doors slammed shut Cindy shook her head, staring at Jazmine.

"Are you really mad at me?"

Jazmine cut her eyes towards her, her features softening.

"No." Cindy inflated a bit. "But I _am _mad you thought it would just be okay to invite strangers-"

"I'm sorry. I really am." Cindy shrugged. "But we don't know this place for shit and I know if we needed help I would have wanted someone to do the same for us." She shrugged again. "Besides. Maybe us assisting them will help ourselves out in the long run."

Jazmine snorted, leaned back and covering her face with her hands. "Can this night get any _worse_?" she mumbled. There was a sudden knock on her window and both girls jumped up to see Brandon standing there, Ray a few steps behind him with his arms folded over his chest. Jazmine rolled down the window.

"Yes?"

He held up a single room key, wincing. "They only have one room left."

* * *

Huey and Riley _betting_? Cindy and Jazmine toting around strangers? Cops smoking weed?

...Yeah, I don't even know.

The song used in the beginning was "Love Don't Live Here Anymore", covered by City and Colour. If you want to listen to it I suggest you listen to the myspace version on youtube or transcription or whatever it's called...and if music that isn't rap/hip hop/R&B makes you angry then don't listen to it. Goodness.

Thanks for reading! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

-Kelsey


	6. Everyday I'm Hustlin'

Okay, I think I'm back in the feel of this one. Haha. I have to say, this was one of the most fun chapters for me to write in all of my fanfiction history. Like, forizzle. So, thanks to xXMissJanuary1996Xx, child who is cool, and Jumelles0131 for the reviews! Ya'll say such nice things. Makin me blush an stuff... :P

A warning for people who _don't _know how to take jokes: there are quite a few racial slurs in here. Of course, they do not reflect on the author's personal opinion in any way. It seems like when it comes to politics, religion, and race, people forget the definition of "humor". So, yeah. Just. Jokes. Anyone who messages me to fuss me out for being a racist will promptly be shut down. K, thnx.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks

* * *

Everyday I'm Hustlin'

The next morning came, bringing along with it bright blue skies and warm sunshine. The slight breeze that filtered through the air was enough to refresh even the grumpiest of people.

"Nigga, move yo damn _foot _outta mah face!"

Well, almost.

Caesar cracked an eye open to see Riley's own socked feet propped on his chest. "Uhh!" He shoved the younger boy's feet away, rolling over and falling to the floor of the backseat. "Damn, Riley! Yo feet smell like corn dogs!"

"Nigga don' play me-"

"I don't need to! Your toes do it on their own!"

"Both of you, shut up." Riley and Caesar turned to the front seat of the car where Huey was stretching, yawning and taking his propped feet off the dashboard. He checked his phone, rolling his eyes. "Great. It's almost nine."

"We fell asleep on the side of the _road_?" Caesar made a face. Huey rolled his eyes.

"I suppose when I said I was too poor to afford a hotel, I was speaking for my health."

"Well, where is we?" Riley mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Huey glanced around, leaning forward so he could look out the windshield to the sun above them.

"Well, judging from the sun's placement, we're facing southeast, so I'm willing to say we're right outside Indiana, if we haven't hit the border already."

Caesar shook his head, covering his eyes with his hand and flopping back into the backseat. "This blows."

"I'm hungry!" Riley gave Huey a sarcastic look. "You gotta enough money ta feed sum niggas?"

"Uh, I've got enough to feed myself!" Huey shot back, giving him a look. "What happened to all that money you made from your job at the bowling alley this past year?"

"Nigga, I spented it!" Riley shot back, smacking his lips. "Gotta stay lookin fresh, son! Can't be lookin all bootleg an retarded wit sum ugly ass shoes like you be tryna do-"

"What's wrong with my shoes?"

"Guys." Caesar shook his dreads out of his face, sighing. "We should probably just get going so we can get to DC. So I can get a _shower_-"

"I want sum breakfast, niggas!"

"Alright, alright! Look." Huey rolled his eyes. "We'll stop for food. _I'll _try calling Jazmine since whenever Ceez does it ends up being a ridiculous catastrophe-"

"I can't help it yo girlfriend was actin like a-"

"Watch it, _Michael_."

"...I was going to say a beautiful, lovely human being." Caesar blinked at him innocently. Huey stared at him with a blank expression before sucking his teeth.

"Man, whatever. Anyway, if they know where they're going, then we'll just go to DC so I can sign that damn lease and-"

"Nigga, you ain' using no slang!" Riley suddenly interrupted, pointing at his brother. "You besta find a good ass tattoo parlor, son!"

"Me? Do you know how many grammatical errors you just used in your _one _sentence?" Huey shot back, glaring at him. "If anything _you _need to-"

"Guys, cut it out!" Caesar snapped at the bickering brothers. Of course, they ignored him.

"See, yo cheatin' ass-"

"What the hell am I gonna get a tattoo for when neither one of us are abiding to the bargain?"

"Well, fine! We can start now!" Riley pointed out, shrugging. Huey opened his mouth, then blinked.

"Wait, right _now_?" he asked. "Or did you mean right after that sentence?"

"What?"

"Well, you said "We can start right now"." Huey made a face. "Did you mean right when you said "now" or-"

"ARGHHHH!" Caesar yelled, making both of them turn their heads towards him. "Can ya'll just make up your minds? I'm trying to save my relationship here!"

"Nigga you ain't got no-"

"What was that?" Huey asked, cupping a hand around his ear and giving Riley a smirk. The younger Freeman rolled his eyes, clearing his throat.

"Your relationship is already finished for, Michael," he said in a flat voice, rolling his eyes. Huey nodded.

"Not bad." When Riley shot him a look he rolled his eyes. "Nigga."

Riley grinned. Caesar shook his head.

"You two are impossible."

* * *

The only reason Cindy woke up was because Jazmine's phone started ringing. And that shit was _loud_.

_'IF YOU'RE ALONE AND YOU NEED A FRIEND  
SOMEONE TO MAKE YOU FORGET YOUR PROBLEMS  
JUST COME ALONG BABY, TAKE MY HAND  
I'LL BE YOUR LOVER TONIGHT!'_

What the fuck was _wrong _with that girl?

_'WHOA OHHH WHOA OHHH  
THIS IS WHAT I WANNA DO-'_

_"_Arggggh," she grumbled, reaching out from the mass of covers and smacking her hand on the dresser, feeling for the loud thing.

'_WHOA OHHH WHOA OHHH  
LET'S HAVE SOME FUN-'_

Instead she accidentally sent the phone falling to the floor. She swore, throwing the covers off.

_'WHOA OHHH WHOA OHH  
ONE ON ONE JUST ME AND YOU-'_

"Goddammit!" Cindy yelled, picking up the phone.

'_WHOA OHHH WHOA OHH-' _

Cindy quickly hit the bright green talk button before she could give into her urge to hurl the phone out the window and yawned, glancing around to make sure she hadn't awakened anyone. Ray was sleeping on a pile of covers on the floor since he'd refused to "look gay as shit" by sharing a bed with his friend, while the bed itself was empty. The bathroom door was closed, so that explained the fourth person's absence.

Beside her, Jazmine was rolled over, snoring loudly. That girl could sleep through an apocalyptic crisis. She shook her head, sighing. She would wake her up, but she didn't want another reason for Jazmine to be mad at her.

"Talk to me," she mumbled, flopping back and covering her eyes with her arm.

"Aye yo, where you at?"

Cindy's eyes popped open. She sat up again and stared at the phone with a confused expression before holding it back up to her ear.

"Um...Riley?"

"Naw, son!" In the background she could hear laughing and the person groaned. "It's Huey."

"_Huey_?" Cindy burst out laughing. "Why the hell are you _talking _like that?"

"Ain't nobody ask you ta aska bunch of damn questions," she heard Huey snap. Her eyebrows rose. "So, where are you guys...I mean, where ya'll at?"

She snorted, glancing around the hotel room. "Indiana."

"Forreal? Yeah, _dat _shit really narrows it down-"

"Well, I don't know!" Cindy rolled her eyes. Huey sighed.

"Well, lemme speak ta Jazmine."

She winced, glancing towards her sleeping best friend. "I don't know if that's a good idea..."

"Watchu mean you don' know if dat's a...Riley, I ain't talkin like dis on tha phone! This shit's embarrassing!"

_"Then I guess you would like to acquire a lovely permanent inking that reads, "R. Esco" on that spine of yours," _A voice that sounded oddly like _Riley _laughed in the background. She heard Huey sigh into the phone.

"_Fine_, nigga!"

Whoever's idea this had been, Cindy had to admit it was _genius_. Riley sounding like a nerd? Huey sounding like a gangbanger? What was next, Jazmine waking up and speaking in Chinese?

"Look, we ain't gots all day," Huey went on, sounding grumpier than usual. "So just hurry tha hell up an tell me where you-"

"Um…oh, no!" Cindy began to blow into the phone. "I can't hear you! You're breaking up!"

"Cindy, god_damnit if you don't give Jazmine that phone_-"

"Can't hear ya! See ya!"

"CINDY-"

_Click_. She made a face to the phone, shaking her head and setting it aside as Jazmine sat up, yawning sleepily. She blinked at her best friend, her eyes narrowing.

"Did someone just call me?"

Cindy shrugged, shaking her head. "You imaginin things, girl."

The disoriented girl yawned again, flopping over and closing her eyes. "That's weird. I thought Huey would've called me by now-"

"Well-"

_'IF YOU'RE ALONE AND YOU NEED A FRIEND  
SOMEONE TO MAKE YOU FORGET YOUR PROBLEMS-'_

Oh, come _on_. Jazmine's eyes popped open and she sat up again, holding out her hand. Cindy winced, handing it to her in reluctance.

_'JUST COME ALONG BABY, TAKE MY HAND  
I'LL BE YOUR LOVER TONIGHT!'_

"Hello?" Jazmine asked sleepily, yawning yet again and blinking drowsily. It usually took a good _hour _for the girl to get to a level where she could fully function after waking up, so Cindy wouldn't be surprised if she didn't remember this conversation later on…

Actually…that wasn't a bad thing.

"Hey," Jazmine mumbled into the phone, pushing back the covers and getting out the bed, shuffling towards the front door. "Where are we? Um, somewhere in Indiana? I don't know…EIIIIHHH!" She let out a high pitched shriek as she stumbled over Ray's sleeping form, falling to the floor. The phone shot out of her hands like a cannon and she pushed herself to her elbows, her eyes widening.

"NO!"

Cindy watched with wide eyes as the sidekick hit the wall, breaking instantly into three pieces. Jazmine bolted up, looking like she wanted to cry.

"My phone!" she wailed, crouching down beside what was left of the dead phone. Ray sat up, rubbing his back and glaring towards her.

"My vertebrae!" he snapped, rolling his eyes. Jazmine groaned, letting the pieces fall to the floor.

"How the hell am I supposed to keep in contact with them _now_?" Jazmine moaned, burying her face in her hands. "And daddy won't be able to reach me…oh, my god. He's going to kill me. This is my third phone in four months!" She whirled around, staring at Cindy. "Cin, let me use your phone."

Cindy wracked her brain for a lie. Okay, as selfish as it was of her, she knew that Caesar was with Huey and Riley, and she didn't feel like seeing them sooner than later. On the contraire, she preferred later.

_Much _later.

"It's dead. I forgot to charge it." Jazmine's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry."

The girl looked so dejected that Cindy felt a pang of guilt shoot through her. But then, Jazmine's eyes were narrowing, her fists clenching. And then she was on her feet, unlocking the door and throwing it open, storming outside.

"Shit shit _shit_!" A sudden series of yells caused Cindy and Ray's eyebrows to shoot up. _Way _up. "Goddammit! Mother fucking goddamn _bullshit_! Fuck fuck fuck-"

"Oh, my god." Ray stared at Cindy with big eyes. "Is she always like that?"

Cindy shook her head, wincing. "The sad part is she probably won't cuss again for another five years when this is over." She shook her head as the bathroom door opened and Brandon came out, yawning as well. He made a face when the sounds of Jazmine's furious swearing reached his ears.

"She's going to wake up the entire state of Indiana," he said matter-of-factly, shaking his head. Unlike the other two he didn't seem disturbed. Instead he walked over to the cracked door, pushing it open.

"Hey, Jazmine?"

There was a pause. "WHAT?"

He blinked, shaking his head. "Want some breakfast?"

As simple as his offer was, it seemed to do the trick. There was a long, long stretch of silence that nearly burned in Cindy's ears. And then Jazmine was trudging back to the doorway in her _Sonic the Hedgehog _boxers and t shirt, looking reluctant.

"Really?" When he nodded her shoulders slumped and she nodded slowly, continuing past him. "Er…okay."

Cindy blinked. Why hadn't she thought of that? She watched as Jazmine pulled out a set of clothes from her suitcase before heading to the bathroom. She paused in front of their bed, giving Cindy a tired look.

"Please charge your phone."

Cindy nodded slowly, feeling even guiltier than before. Jazmine walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. The other three exchanged looks.

"Well." Ray glanced towards the window, shrugging. "At least it's sunny?"

* * *

"We ain't stayin in here all damn day," Huey advised the other two as they stepped into the seven eleven, rolling his eyes. "Tha only reason I _did _stop was cuz dey ain't have no other shit round hurr other than a damn Wal-Mart. And I _refuse _ta go to Wal-Mart until dey change their policies in regards ta foreign labor and the treatment of their employees-"

"Do not think because you're throwing in a "hurr" and a "cuz" that you can give your nerd speeches," Riley commented, snorting. "I ain't, excuse me, I'm _not _trying to hear that at this time. Thank you."

"You know," Caesar pointed out as Riley walked towards the doughnuts. "He's doing a lot better than you are at this."

"Shut the _hell _up or yo ass can _walk _ta DC, nigga."

"Andddd moving on!" Caesar said brightly, getting away from Huey as quick as he could. The afro wearing teen hadn't been too happy ever since Jazmine's call had cut off on him and they hadn't been able to reach her in a good three hours, so he didn't dare push him. He stopped by the slurpee machine, where Riley was filling up a small cup with _Chargin' Cherry_!, downing the entire thing, and refilling it. After repeating the process a good three times he tossed the cup in the trash, wiping his mouth and burping.

"Well," he said in his proper voice. "That was quite refreshing."

"Riley, you _do _know you have to pay for that, right?" Caesar asked. Riley snorted.

"That is where you are wrong, my disillusioned Michael." He rested his hand on Caesar's shoulder, his face serious. "Because, you see, you are not one who goes around _ratting people out_."

"Hey you _niggas_!"

Caesar and Riley glanced towards the counter. Huey, who had been reading a newspaper, whipped his head up. His eyes narrowed towards the potbellied, bearded white man who sat in front of the register. His eyes narrowed.

"What was that, _Santa_?"

"Ya'll heard me!" The man, whose nametag read _Dan_, straightened. He glared at Huey as if he had just announced that he had a bomb. "I knows you Negroes stupid, but I ain't know ya couldn't hear none!"

"Excuse me, are we living in the nineteenth century all of a sudden?" Huey lifted an eyebrow, giving the guy a look of disdain. "You must have lost your goddamn-"

"Oh, naw." Riley cackled. "I definitely ain' paying dis nigga fo no slurpee _now_."

"I don't think we'll have to pay for anything." Caesar glanced towards his best friend. "Huey looks ready to kill him."

Before the eldest Freeman could open his mouth, however, the bell clanged as the door opened again. The man's eyes traveled to it, the blue irises widening significantly.

"Well, good afternoon there, ladies," he said, tipping his hat to three white girls who walked in. They nodded. Caesar's jaw dropped.

"Aye!" He threw up his hands. "That ain't fair!"

"It is _too _fair!" The man turned to him, his hands folded over his massive chest. "Ya see, unlike you Americoons, who prolly only came up in here ta rob the place, these women are of class. Respectful. They are true American patriots, true women of God."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised you feel that way." Huey shook his head. "Indiana's idea of the holy trinity is beer, football and NASCAR." He suddenly blinked. "Wait, did you just call us _Americoons_?"

"You know, I ain't heard dat one before!" Riley said, snapping his fingers. "Dat jank was kinda cleva, mah nigga!"

"Well, thank you." Dan held up a book. "Got it outta here; _The Racial Slur Database: Impress Your Friends with your Vast Knowledge of Hate_."

"Well, that _was _pretty witty," Caesar said, nodding and stroking his chin thoughtfully. Huey gaped at them.

"Are you guys _kidding _me?" He gestured to Dan, who had set the book away. "How can you sit there and praise such an ignorant example of the…what are you doing? Holy _shit_." He jumped back as Dan whipped out a shotgun, smirking.

"I see you got them traditional negro running techniques, don't cha? Been practicin' runnin from dem cops. Ain' so articulate an filled with dem pretty words now, is ya, Blackie Chan?"

"Yo ass _really _askin fo it!" Riley snapped, until the barrel was suddenly pointing his way.

"I'll silence you too, Mr. Bojangles-"

"FREEZE!" Three feminine voices yelled in unison. The men glanced to the back of the store to see every one of them pointing two handguns towards them. Their jaws dropped. Huey couldn't help but shoot Dan a look. "DIS A STICKUP!"

"Oh, but you were worried about the _niggas_." When he heard the click of a gun he ducked behind a shelf. "GET DOWN!"

Caesar and Riley dropped to the ground as the girls started spraying bullets. Dan let out a shriek and ducked before lifting his arms with his shotgun and shooting back blindly. The girls dodged out of the way and continued shooting while Huey crawled over to the other two, covering his head and neck with his arms.

"You two _would _want to stop at the seven eleven where they participate in the _Redneck Olympics_!" he shouted over the noise.

"Nigga, how da hell wuz we supposed ta know dey was gon shoot up da place?" Riley shot back, glaring. "We gon die!"

"The hell we are!" Huey yelled. Only before he could go on, the store got surprisingly quiet. Well, minus the sounds of Dan's crying. He let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that wasn't so-"

"Ahem."

The three boys looked up to see a gun being pointed at each one of their faces, the girl's hands on their hips and scowls on their faces. They blinked. Huey rolled his eyes.

"Bad."

"Excuse me there, fine mistas." The girl in the middle, a tall blond, shrugged. "But we're going to need yall's assistance."

"_Us_?" Caesar choked. "What the hell do you want from _us_?"

"We need a ride." Another girl, this one with spiky brown hair, glared. "And you're gonna give it to us."

Huey's eyes narrowed. "And what if we don't?"

They each cocked their guns. Caesar rolled his eyes.

"For a certified genius, you sure do ask some pretty stupid questions sometimes."

"Shut up! _Fine_." He stood up, dusting himself off and shooting them looks of disdain. "What_ever_."

"Dis sum _bullshit_," Riley snapped as Caesar tugged him to his feet. The blond poked Huey in the side of the head with her gun as he walked past.

"After you, Muffinhead."

"You did _not_," Huey said, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth. "Just call me a muffinhead."

"I believe," she said softly, not fazed in the slightest. "That at this point, I can call you whatever I please."

"Don't be too hard on them," the third girl said, smirking. She had her gun to Caesar's back and long, long brown hair. "They're pretty cute, considerin' they racial standing."

"Hmm." The blond shrugged. "They ain' all that dark for blackies. They could be niggeroids. Halfies."

Caesar frowned at the way Huey's shoulders tensed. "Um, I wouldn't go there," he warned. The blond smirked.

"Aww. So ya'll really _are _Dominos?"

Huey glared at her.

"Cookies n' cream? Half baked? _Halfros_?"

"Um, I'm warning you, for real…you _might _not want to push it-"

"Casco?" she went on, not letting up and completely oblivious to the growing anger of the boy she was holding at gunpoint. "A swirlie?" She paused. "A _mutt_?"

Before anyone could react Huey had suddenly ducked from beneath the barrel of the gun, sliding behind her and grabbing her in a quick headlock, snatching her gun an pointing it at her as he released her. The other two girls raised their guns towards him. Seizing the moment, Caesar and Riley each grabbed the other two, wrestling their guns away and pointing them at their stunned faces as well. The blond glared towards Huey, who was smirking.

"So what?" she asked, sneering. "Gonna shoot me, half breed?"

"Okay, number one, I ain't the half breed," he snapped, rolling his eyes. "And two, call me one more goddamn name and see if I won't-" he stopped, glancing out the store windows along with the others as they heard a sound in the distance:

Sirens.

"Alright, we're getting out of here." Huey walked backwards towards the front doors, Caesar and Riley doing the same so that they could keep the guns pointed towards the girls. The one with the spiky hair put her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't leave us here if I were you," she said in a casual voice. Riley made a face.

"Bitch, yo ass crazy fo sure if yo think we'd bring yo-"

"I remember your plates," she went on, making Huey's eyes narrow. "And telling the cops that three strange black men driving a black '89 Camaro with plates RKE-7229 tried to rob this place wouldn't look very good, would it?"

"Huey, we can_not _take them with us!" Caesar hissed. Huey shook his head, rolling his eyes. The noise of the sirens grew closer.

"She's right." He lowered the gun. "With the way this town is? They could have surveillance cameras and _still _find a way to blame us." He sighed, spinning around and pushing the front door open. "Bring your asses. And don't try to pull anything, either."

The girls all smirked, rushing out the door along with Huey. Caesar and Riley exchanged looks, shaking their heads and following suit.

Huey unlocked the doors, diving behind the steering wheel while the blond hopped in the passenger seat before Caesar could get it. He gaped at her but was shoved into the backseat by the spiky haired girl before he could protest. "Ouch! What tha hell-"

"Scoot ova!" the brunette complained as she, the spiky haired woman, and Riley crammed into the back with Caesar. "I can't feel my butt!"

"Well you sittin' on mah damn-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Huey snapped, starting the engine and rolling his eyes. Caesar gulped as he stared out the back window to the three police cars that were getting closer…and closer…

"Huey, you'd better finally give that new engine you bought with yo graduation money a test run!" he yelled. Huey smirked, shifting gears.

"Just get your head out the damn back window."

And with that he threw the car in reverse, whipping back from the building before shooting for the main road, making such a sharp right that the other five riders flew into the side of the car.

"Ouch!"

"_Damn it_-"

Riley shoved the brunette's head out the way to stare out the back window. "Shit! They onto us!"

"Quit your damn yelling," Huey said, shifting gears. The blond hurriedly rolled down her window, sticking her head out, her hair whipping around her face. "What the hell are you doing?!"

She flopped back into the car, giving him a look. "Give me my gun."

Huey shook his head, shifting gears again, his eyes narrowing in concentration. "Hell no."

"Do it!" She glared at him. "If you do I can shoot out their tires!"

"Then you'll shoot _us _and take my car! To hell with that!" he shot back, glancing down at the speedometer as it hit one hundred. "Riley, GET YOUR FUCKING HEAD OUT THE WINDOW SO I CAN SEE!"

The sounds of the sirens grew louder, the police cars gaining. Huey shook his head, gripping the gear shift.

"Hold on," he warned before shifting gears again, the car shooting forward and everyone letting out screams. The plain, wide fields ran into a big blur on either side of them, the momentum forcing them back into the seats. The blond gave him a dirty look.

"Give me my gun!"

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

"I'm not repeating myself!"

"She a spot on shooter!" the spiky haired girl insisted, managing to push herself up from where she was crushing Caesar. She hung on to the back of Huey's seat. "She ain' exaggeratin'!"

"She'll take out those cars in seconds," the brunette added. Huey shot them reluctant looks in the rearview mirror before sighing.

"Glove compartment."

She quickly reached in, her eyes widening as she pulled out the shiny weapon.

"G 23? Robar customed?" She let out a low whistle. "I might like ya after all, darkie." When he glared at her in response she rolled her eyes, examining the gear shift. "You gotta manual. That's good, cause you gon have ta drift so I can get a good angle. Ya know anything bout drifting?"

Huey snorted. "Just tell me when."

"Oh, my god." Caesar covered his face with his hands. "We're gonna die!"

"Get the hell offa me!" The brunette shoved him against the door. "Shoot! Got us like sum sardines back here-"

"Shut the fuck up, Cherry Anne!"

Riley burst out laughing. "Nigga, yo name Cherry Anne? Is you _forreal_?"

"Whateva, Arizona!" Cherry Anne shot back, rolling her eyes. The blond, or, Arizona, glanced towards the driver as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Got this, Cocoa Puff?"

He scowled. "Worry about yourself, triscuit."

Arizona smirked, taking the gun in her hand and pushing herself out the window, keeping one leg inside and resting the other on the outside of the car. She grabbed the ceiling handle with her free hand, examining the tailing police cars.

"Okay!" she yelled over the roaring wind, closing an eye. "When I get to three, oversteer to your-"

"I know what direction to go in, I'm not an idiot!" Huey shot back, glaring. "Count of three! Got you!" He groaned. "Riley, MOVE YOUR HEAD!"

"Alright, one!" Arizona yelled. Caesar gripped the back of Huey's seat, closing his eyes.

"We're gonna die!"

"Two!"

"Oh, my god, we gon die! We goin downnnn!"

"Anddd…_three_!"

Caesar, Riley, Cherry Ann, and the girl with the spiky hair suddenly screamed as the car flew around so that the passenger side was facing the approaching police cars. Arizona griped the ceiling handle with her free hand, taking aim.

_Bang Bang Bang._

The first police car began skidding on the road as its front tires lost air. Huey straightened the car again, their speed never changing.

"How many now?" He asked, checking the road for oncoming cars. Arizona's eyes narrowed as she still balanced on the open window.

"The second car crashed into the first one so we got one more!" she replied. "Do it one more time!"

"NO!" The backseat passengers shrieked. The two up front ignored them.

"Ready?" When Huey nodded she glanced down the road. "Go!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Cherry Anne screeched as once again the car spun around in a cloud of smoke. Arizona lifted the gun again.

_Bang Bang Bang._

This time, the last remaining police car automatically went trailing into the bordering ditch. Everyone began cheering as Huey straightened the car again, continuing down the road. The two girls in the back high fived. Arizona slid back in the car and smirked at him.

"Good drivin', Banjo lips."

He exhaled heavily through his nose. "Decent shooting, Casper."

She frowned, sighing. "Too bad I gotta kill ya'll now." She suddenly whipped the gun around so that it was pointing right as Huey. He didn't even react. Instead he simply reached under his seat with his right hand, bringing up a gun of his own and pointing it at her, his eyes still on the road.

"I'd recommend putting _my _gun back where you got it from," he said calmly. "sitting back in that damn seat, and shutting the hell up."

Arizona blinked, surprised. She sucked her teeth, slowly putting the gun back in the glove compartment and closing it before flopping back in her seat. She folded her arms over her chest. He lowered his own gun, placing it in the seat beside himself.

"Thank you."

"Where ya'll niggas want us ta let you out at?" Riley snapped. "Shit, ya'll bouts ta crush a nigga-"

"Here's the deal." Arizona sat up, regarding Huey with a look. She was obviously the "leader" of the trio. "You're gonna drive us down to Georgia."

Huey snorted. "_Georgia_? Ex_cuse _me?"

"You heard me!"

"Alright, you have no validation to be yelling in _my _car right now, so calm that shit," he shot back. "And you better catch a bus or steal someone else's car! We're going in the opposite direction."

"And where would _that _be?"

"Don't worry about it, white girl."

Arizona glared. "Where's the closest city to Atlanta you're gonna be headin' ta?"

He looked away from the road long enough to give her a blank stare.

"DC."

She paused, nodding. After a few moments of silence she nodded again.

"Alright. Well, take us with you."

"What?" Caesar choked.

"Hell naw!" Riley snapped.

"Let me get this straight." Huey gave her a look of disbelief. "You three robbed the store we were in, tried to carjack us, tried to _kill _us…and you want a _ride_?"

Arizona blinked before nodding. "Basically."

"You're crazy as hell." He snorted. "How about I let you out at the closest bus station and call it even."

"_No_." She glared at him. "We _need _to get to Georgia. If DC's the closest you can get us, then fine."

"Why the hell are _we _of all people supposed to get you three there?!" Caesar asked. Cherry Anne rolled her eyes.

"You just _are_, alright?"

"If ya'll broads don't get out da car-"

"Riley." Huey shook his head, glancing at Arizona. "You heard him. Why us?"

The blond sighed, rolling her eyes.

"If you _must _know," she stated plainly. "I need ta move back in with my mother and she lives there. I didn't have any money to do it on my own."

"So you _rob _a convenience store?" Huey snorted. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Look," Arizona snapped back, holding up her left hand; a wedding ring flashed on her finger. "I'm moving back ta Georgia ta get away from my soon-to-be _ex _husband." She glared at him, leaning back in the seat. "He's a controlling, abusive sonofabitch and I ain't _got _no other way to make it down there!" She smacked her lips. "He got all tha money. I ain' got a cent ta my name so I ain' have no _choice. _I know you probably don't know _shit _about abusive relationships, but-"

"I do." Huey sighed, his features softening. He glanced towards her.

"Fine. I'll drive you three to DC. But no further."

Cherry Anne and the spiky haired girl sat up, their jaws dropping. Arizona's own green eyes widened. She finally nodded as well, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you."

"Whatever." He ignored the horrified looks Caesar and Riley were shooting him through the rearview mirror. "You're not getting your guns back until we get there."

"Alright."

"You are _not _to try and kill us at any point during or after this trip."

"Okay."

"And no more racial slurs."

Arizona sucked her teeth, giving him a glance over. Finally she smirked.

"That won't be too hard." She shrugged. "You're pretty cute for a black guy."

Caesar and Riley snorted. Huey sighed again, rolling his eyes. The spiky haired girl sat up, resting her elbows on the back of Arizona's seat.

"I say we stop at a hotel in Ohio," she suggested, holding up a stack of bills. "Get some recovery time in. We'll pay."

"With _robbery money_?" Huey rolled his eyes. She glared.

"_Yes_, with _robbery money_." She smacked her lips. "The federal government steals from tha common citizens everyday. Think of this as restitution."

Caesar snorted. "Well…"

"I am _not _staying in a hotel room paid for by stolen money!" Huey snapped.

"Pssh. Guess you gon be sleepin in tha car by yoself den, nigga!" Riley cackled. "I'm tired."

Caesar made a face. "It could be worse, man."

"You know, every time I begin to say that, it indeed gets worse," Huey replied. "So if we could just stop mentioning that altogether? Thanks." He frowned. "I wonder if I need to get fake plates…"

"Well, do you know anyone around here who's got some?" Arizona asked. He snorted.

"I don't need to. I've got my own."

She gaped at him. "Um, I'm sorry…are _you _a criminal?"

Caesar shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder…"

"Shut up. I'm _resourceful_." He pulled over to the side of the road and popped his trunk. "Riley, go get them out."

"Which ones, son?"

"_Which ones_?" Cherry Anne let out a low whistle. "Where tha hell was _you _raised, New York?"

"Chicago."

"Ah." She nodded. "That explains _a lot_."

"By tha way, nigga, you lost the bet!" Riley pointed out, shouting from outside. Huey rolled his eyes.

"Then you did, too!"

"Well, you stopped first!"

"Well…" Huey racked his brain for comebacks, but unfortunately his younger brother was right. "Goddammit!"

"Told you not to do it," Caesar shrugged.

"Betta get ova dat needle phobia real quick, son!"

"I ain't scared of no-"

"Whateva!"

"So, what exactly is in DC?" Arizona asked. Caesar sat up, sighing.

"It's…a long story."

She nodded, staring back out the window. For a moment the car was silent. Then Riley was hopping back in, slamming the door shut and ignoring the groaning that came from Cherry Anne as he sat on her.

"Weez good!"

"Good." He started the car again pulling off the shoulder and continuing along. "That should hold us until we get out of Indiana."

Riley grinned. "Hope you don' mind yo back readin _Riley Escobar_-"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Well." Ray stuffed the last suitcase in the trunk and slammed it down, dusting his hands off and stepping back. "That's the last of 'em."

Jazmine nodded, offering him a smile. "Thank you."

He nodded as well. Cindy, who was beside Jazmine, sighed.

"Well, it's been fun," she said, glancing mainly at Brandon, whose guitar was strapped to his back. He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yup."

Truthfully, it _had _been fun. Sleep must have done them all some good since when they'd went to eat breakfast, it had wound up not being so bad. And by not-so-bad it hadn't been bad at all. Even Jazmine had been perfectly friendly, probably due to Ray admitting his love for dancing and the fact that they'd been nothing but polite the entire time. True to their word they'd even paid for the hotel room, along with breakfast. Now they were at the gas station where Jazmine had finished filling up the car, Ray taking the opportunity to rearrange the luggage in her trunk so that she wouldn't nearly die every time she attempted to go in it.

"Well, are you sure you don't need a ride to the bus stop?" Jazmine asked, tugging something out of one of her braided pigtails before glancing back up at them, frowning slightly. Cindy shifted from side to side, jamming her hands in her shorts.

"Yeah."

Brandon shook his head. "Nah." He jabbed his thumb towards the main road. "There's a bus station not too far down the way. We can walk from here."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Cindy scratched her head. "I thought you were from Tennessee?"

"No, _he's _from Tennessee," Brandon clarified, pointing to Ray, who was wearing his seemingly traditional bright orange hat. "I'm from Missouri."

"So how do you know your way around here?" Cindy asked curiously. He shrugged.

"Just do. Come on, Ray." He turned on his heel, starting for the street. "You know you're the slowest walker since-"

"I'm comin, I'm comin." Ray started after his friend, giving them a wave. "Thanks fo' everything, ya'll."

Cindy waved slowly. Jazmine swallowed, her frown deepening.

"Wait."

Brandon and Ray turned around. Cindy gave her a confused look. Jazmine sighed.

"I mean, we _are _going in the same direction," she said, shrugging. "And…it would be unfair of me to make you guys ride a bus." Their eyebrows lifted. "So, I mean…if you still want a ride…"

Brandon and Ray exchanged glances before staring back to her. They nodded. Cindy grinned, resting an elbow on Jazmine's shoulder.

"Aww" She pinched Jazmine's cheeks mockingly. "You so sweet-"

"Shut up." Jazmine rolled her eyes, strolling around to the driver's side and opening the door. "Just come one before I change my mind."

"Don't gotta tell us twice," Ray mumbled before hopping into the back seat, Brandon doing the same. Cindy jumped into the passenger seat, buckling her seatbelt. "So, does this mean we're friends?"

Jazmine smirked, checking her mirrors before putting the car in reverse.

"Maybe."

* * *

...I don't even know what to say for this one. LOL.

Thanks for reading! And, as usual, review pleaseeeeee!!! :D

-Kelsey


	7. The Storm

Wassup! Yeah, I've been sick for like, a couple weeks now. Literally. This is probably the first thing I've written where I haven't wanted to delete the entire thing and chuck the laptop out the window. So, thanks to insert psuedonym, child who is cool, and instantLUNCH for the reviews! Everyone else needs to jump on it! (I can't say that without thinking of the song. You know the one...right?)

Er, so yeah, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks

* * *

The Storm

"So, lemme get this straight." The spiky haired woman, whose name had turned out to be Eden, shoved a handful of French fries into her mouth, chewing heavily. "Ya'll all driving halfway cross the country for some _girl_."

"She isn't _some _girl!" Caesar snapped, glaring at her from his spot on the opposite side of the booth, dumping ketchup on his burger. "You don't understand."

"You right, you right." She burped, shaking her head. "I don't. I don't get fazed over no men folk, so I never understood how that sorta thang worked."

"And how old are you again?" Caesar snapped sourly. "Twelve?"

Eden sat up, glaring. "S'cuse you, cornbread. I'm seventeen."

"Shut up!" Huey snapped from over by the doorway of the small diner, his fingers pressed to one ear and his phone on the other. "I can't hear!"

"And you're trying to hear what, exactly?" Arizona asked from where she was playing pool with Cherry Anne, her nose wrinkled in concentration. He rolled his eyes, facing outside again so that he could stare out into the heavy downpour that had started a good hour before.

"Don't worry about all that."

"Pssh. Whateva. He tryna talk ta his baby boo-" Riley started before he was receiving a dark look. "Ooh! Okay, nigga, damn! Why you mad tho?"

"Baby boo?" Cherry Anne looked confused. "What's that?"

"It means his girl, stupid," Eden shot back, rolling her eyes and sprinkling some salt on her fries. She sat up, banging her fist. "Damn! Whatsa girl gotta do ta get a refill round these parts?"

"Um, rude?" Caesar pointed out, his eyebrow lifted. Their waitress, a young girl with a lip ring and a permanent scowl on her face, wandered over, took Eden's cup, and walked away while shaking her head. Eden leaned back, nodding.

"I don't wanna see no kinda spit wads or some mess like that in there either!" she yelled, smacking her lips. "Don't make me smack the white off yo-"

"_Josephine_, cool it." Arizona leveled her with a dirty look as she took a shot, knocking three different balls into three separate pockets on the pool table. Cherry Anne groaned.

"Why do I bother playing with you again?"

Arizona shrugged, resting a hand on her hip, her narrowed eyes still focused on the spiky haired girl who was glaring at her. Riley burst out laughing.

"Nigga, yo real name Josephine?"

"Yes, _Fahim_." Eden rolled her eyes, nodding towards the waitress, who practically slammed the soda filled glass back on the table. "_Thank you_."

"Hello?" Five heads shot towards the doorway where Huey was standing, his hand still pressed to his ear. He sighed. "About damn _time_. Where have you been?" After a few seconds his eyebrows drew together. "You broke your phone _again_? Jazmine, this is like your fourth one…_no_, I'm not nagging…oh, so now I can't make a simple observation without being compared to a parental figure?" He paused, rolling his eyes. "Oh, that's witty. Cute. Really cute."

Arizona's eyebrow lifted. "How does someone like _him _have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, we ask ourselves that question _all _the time." Caesar snapped his fingers towards Riley. "Gimme the mustard."

"You betta come correct and ask me tha right way, son!"

"Okay, so back to this Cindy girl." Eden snapped her fingers, regaining both boys' attention. "So, you two broke up, and now you're trying to get her back…?"

Caesar nodded. She shook her head, her brown eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I don't get it." She shrugged. "I mean, why didn't ya'll just wait till she got back to Illinois to reconcile? Why go through that trouble of chasing her down?"

"Well, _he _already had to go," Caesar said, jabbing his thumb towards Huey, who was still talking on the phone in a low voice. "For college stuff."

Eden's eyebrow lifted. "You mean they actually let black people into those now?"

"As endearing as your open racism is, it gets really old really fast." Caesar's eyes narrowed. "And from what I remember, that's one of the three things you're _not _supposed to do during the duration of this trip." She glared. "_Anyway_, he already had to go, so I figured I could come along and try to fix things."

"Uh huh." Eden gave him a bored look. "And you two broke up because…"

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well…there was this girl-"

"Oh, here we go," Arizona cut in from across the diner, rolling her eyes as she set up her next shot. She glanced up when she saw Caesar, Riley, and Eden giving her looks. "What? It always starts off as "there was this girl". What_ever_. You saw something you thought was better and you went for it."

"_Definitely _not." Riley cackled. "Dis broad he talkin bout ain' gon finish high school till she thirty. _And _she a hot mess-"

"_She _kissed _me_!" Caesar insisted. Arizona snorted.

"Classic."

"Excuse me then, since you're such an expert on these sorts of situations," Caesar shot back, giving her a dirty look. She set down her stick, glowering back.

"I am, actually." She planted a hand on her hip. "My ex used to pull that shit all the time. "Oh, she kissed me. Oh, she's nobody. Oh, it was her fault." Please." She shook her head. "It gets old. It gets really old."

"Ah, yes. _Your _relationship." He folded his arms over his chest. "Let's hear about that one."

She smirked, setting down her pool stick. Eden shifted uncomfortably. Cherry Anne stared up at the ceiling, making a face.

"Alright." She sat on the edge of the pool table, ignoring the glares she earned from the service counter. "So, I was raised down in Savannah. Got emancipated at sixteen, since mom had too much mess going on down there for me. Moved up to Minnesota with my cousin Cherry Anne over here. Met a guy." Her face darkened. "I was seventeen and stupid. He played that love card and I felt special so I fell for it. We got married July twenty seventh, my eighteenth birthday. I'm nineteen now."

Cherry Anne nodded. "Boy was loaded. Heir of one of them big ol' fortune companies or something like that-"

"Yeah, whatever." Arizona waved her hand. Everyone was staring at her. Even Huey, who still had the phone pressed to his ear, was giving her a look. "So, I should've seen the signs, right? That he was a cheating, no good, crazy ass rat bastard?"

"Sho shoulda," Eden mumbled, examining her nails.

"But I was too scared of admitting I was wrong. And he seemed so _perfect_." She rolled her eyes. "Then I was one of those stupid girls who thought if they stay with someone they can change them-"

Huey frowned.

"And I felt I didn't have a way out, so I just went along with it."

His frown deepened.

"It was Eden who snapped me outta it, actually." Everyone's glances flickered over to the smaller girl, who rested her chin in her hand. "She moved up there with us a few months ago, after her and our dad had a falling out-"

"You two are sisters?" Caesar asked. They nodded.

"Yeah. That's a story all in itself, but whatever. So, she moved up there and saw the fighting and the hitting and the arguing and she was just like it ain't right. I mean, I knew it _won't_, but I don't have a penny to my name. I got a GED. I ain't have no job, I'd been all isolated from my family and my friends, and he said if I tried to leave he'd kill me-"

"Dayum." Riley shook his head. "Dat nigga had you on _lock_."

"Riley." Caesar shook his head. Arizona scowled.

"Well, one night, about three weeks ago, we got in a fight. A bad one." She shook her head. "Eden tried to break it up, and she ended up getting hurt…it was just awful. I knew that if I was gonna be dumb enough to stay in a situation like that then the least I could do was not let other people get hurt cause of it. So when he went after my little sister, I knew it was time to go."

Eden nodded. "She left cause I told her it was either that or I kill 'em."

"Well, it's good to know your options in that situation," Huey mumbled sarcastically before speaking back into the phone. "No, I wasn't talking to you. _Yes_, I'm listening to you…actually, you're completely right. I haven't heard a single word of what you just said."

"So, five nights ago, we left before he could notice." Arizona shrugged. "We ain't take nothing except our IDs and ourselves. I ain't want no kind of excuse for him to try and have me arrested for leaving so I didn't even take my _own _clothes."

Eden nodded. Huey's eyebrow lifted.

"So, is he going to come looking for you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

Eden snorted. "Fool's a crazy one. _Probably_."

"Your dad's on the other line? Alright, fine." Everyone glanced back to Huey, who was rolling his eyes. "Just call back when you're done." He paused. "Okay, bye." After a few seconds his face colored. "Jazmine, don't make me say it…oh, come _on_." Feeling everyone's eyes on himself he shot them a dirty look.

"May I _help you_?"

They all looked away, only to look back a few seconds later when he turned his back to them.

"But you already _know_, so I don't see why I have to say it in front of…no, I'm not ashamed! I just don't feel like verbally reaffirming the evident…_fine_." He shot a look over his shoulder, everyone pointedly looking in various directions. Then, in a voice so low it was barely audible, "_Iloveyoutoo_."

"BAWWWWWWW!" Caesar and Riley chorused, laughing. Huey slammed the phone shut, giving them death glares, his face still red.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes, pocketing the phone and leaning against the doorframe, folding his arms over his chest and looking at Arizona.

"So, why didn't you try to get this guy arrested?"

"Um, hello?" She gave him a look, rolling her eyes. "Him, a rich guy from an established family? Me, "white trash" outta Georgia? Whatever." She snorted. "If anything _I _would've been arrested by the time it was all over. Better yet, dead." She frowned, flipping her hair over her shoulders. "Seventy five percent of women in my situation are killed _after _they leave. Did you know that?"

Huey snorted. "You're not gonna die. So calm down."

Arizona glared at him. "And you know this because…?"

"Because," Caesar chimed in, snorting. "Huey's got a vendetta against that kind of thing." Her eyebrow lifted. "Well actually, we all do." Riley nodded. Cherry Anne looked interested.

"Really? Why?"

"I'd…really much rather talk about something else," Huey said, flopping back into the booth beside Caesar. Arizona made a face.

"Oh, so I can just tell my life story and we get _nothing_?"

"No one told yo ass ta go blabbin' bout yo tragical life an shit!" Riley pointed out. Eden shrugged, stirring her drink with her straw.

"He do gotta point."

"Shut up."

"Someone we know," Caesar supplied before the sisters could start bickering. "She was kind of in the same situation as you not too far back. It was, like you said, pretty bad."

"Ah." Arizona examined the three boys' faces, her eyebrows lifting. She glanced at Huey, snapping her fingers.

"It must've been the girlfriend." She smirked. "It obviously struck a chord when I brought it up earlier. Otherwise you would've had us on a train by now."

He shrugged. "Train my ass. More like a greyhound."

"Okay, moving on!" Eden said, snapping her fingers so that everyone looked at her again. "May I ask _why _you and this Cindy girl broke up again?"

"Because they're _morons_," Huey explained, rolling his eyes and picking up his fork to dig into his salad. He ignored Caesar's dirty look. "Well, you _are_."

"Whateva, Huey."

"Seriously." He pointed his fork towards Eden. "Okay. He received a full scholarship to go to a school down in North Carolina. Originally he was supposed to attend the University of Maryland, which is the same area Cindy and I are going to school in. Instead of just being honest and telling her that he was changing schools due to insufficient funding he simply left her in the dark about it. In turn, she began to draw her own conclusions about his reasoning of picking a school further away from her which led her to assume he didn't want to be with her. Since _she _was now becoming increasingly resentful towards him _he _figured that she'd find someone else who had more money, despite the fact that she's never been like that before. Since their arguing was getting them nowhere they decided to take a break, a girl from our school made a move on him, Cindy saw the entire thing…and fast forward to now."

The girls blinked at him as he went back to eating. Eden smirked.

"I like this guy." She jabbed her thumb towards Huey, who raised his eyebrows. "Much more straightforward than the rest of ya."

"Yeah, he's a pretty cool wool head."

He glared at Arizona. "What did we _agree _to?"

"It's _habit_." She blew a strand of her hair out of her face, rolling her eyes and scowling. "_Sorry_."

"Well, whatever." A clap of thunder from outside made them all jump. Cherry Anne sighed.

"Well, there's no use in going out in that…"

"And why the hell not?" All the heads whipped towards Huey, who shrugged. "It's a storm, not an apocalyptic war. A vehicle's the safest place to be during a storm. And I ain't stayin here extra time because you all are afraid of a little water-"

There was suddenly a much louder boom, followed by the sound of electricity sizzling and the lights flickering off. They all groaned.

"Wait, we got flashlights…" Four beams of light began to flash around the room, the diner workers shining them in their only customer's faces. "Sorry, ya'll ain't goin nowhere. Flood warning for the county."

Huey's jaw dropped. "You _can't _be serious."

"Because this is the face of a joker," the oldest woman, most likely the owner, replied in a flat tone as she pointed to her expression. Riley snorted.

"Naw, dat's the face of ugly…ow!"

"How long's the storm supposed to last?" Caesar asked, not looking too much happier than his best friend. The woman shrugged, putting a hand on her hip.

"Dunno. It's a doozy. Got flood warnings all through Ohio."

"_All _of Ohio? _Damn_." Huey shook his head. "The others are still driving."

"Well, if they've got any sense, they've probably stopped," Arizona said, shrugging. Caesar snorted.

"Yeah, about that…" He pointed towards Huey. "He and Jazmine have nothing in common _except _their stubbornness. She _just _might be more so than him. And if she was set on making it to a certain point, she's gonna try."

"Well, call her back!" Cherry Anne insisted. Huey checked his phone, sighing.

"No reception."

"Well you can use…oh, damn." Caesar winced as he glanced at his own screen. "Same. Riley?"

Riley glanced at his iPhone, shrugging. "Nope."

"Damn," the three mumbled in unison. A bright flash of lightning lit up the entire place.

"Well, we'll just have to wait it out." Arizona shrugged. "Don't worry. It couldn't get much worse."

There was another flash, followed by a loud crack and a _boom _that shook the floor under them. Everyone jumped to their feet, staring towards the back of the diner. Two of the waitresses ran into the kitchen, then screamed.

"A transformer exploded!" one of them cried out, rushing back into the restaurant. "It's connected to the power lines and it's on fire!"

Huey looked heavenward as if talking to the gods.

"Why," he mumbled. "Do people _insist _on saying that things can't get worse?"

"It's gonna hit us if we don't put it out," the other waitress cried, running in as well. The owner moaned.

"Oh, the fire department would never get here in time-"

"Where is it?" Huey asked, rising to his feet. The others gave him shocked looks. The girl jabbed her thumb behind her.

"T-the transformer's outside near the clearing-"

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do," Huey started before being interrupted by an indignant Riley.

"Whoa! You besta hold it wit all dis "we" talk-"

"This is what _we're _going to do," Huey snapped again, glaring at him. "You, along with the others, are gonna try to put out the fire. I'm going to try and cut the power lines because the electricity's still running through them and it could cause this entire _county _to burn down."

"I'll help you," Arizona said. He stared at her, then nodded.

"Fine. You and you," he went on, pointing to the two waitresses. "Find any pot, bucket, container, whatever, and keep filling them with water so that we don't run out. You and you-" he gestured to the owner and the other waitress. "Watch the place for any other electrical problems, fires, surges, anything. And if something goes wrong, get me."

The owner looked impressed. "God bless you, child."

"Yeah…that's between you and your god." He shook his head, already pushing the front door open. "Move it!"

"Let's do this!" Eden yelled, punching her fist in the air. "This is gonna be insane!"

"This," Huey mumbled. "Is going to suck."

* * *

"Okay!" Jazmine yelled through the roaring wind and pouring rain as lightning lit up the entire sky around them. "At the count of three, put your foot on the gas! Got it, Cin?"

"Got it!"

"Right!" Jazmine grabbed a hold of the back bumper of her car, Brandon and Ray on either side. "One…two…three-"

A spray of mud suddenly rose up to smack them all in the face. They groaned, letting go of the bumper and stumbling back.

"Cindy, stop!" Jazmine snapped. The tires stopped moving and Cindy frowned, sticking her head out the window.

"My b!"

"Darn right your b!" Jazmine swiped her soaked sleeve across her face, rolling her eyes. "God, why in the world did I insist on listening to _you _and taking the back road like you've been here before?"

"I thought it was the scenic route!"

Scenic route her ass. Jazmine kicked at her back tire, sighing. Not only had she hit a mud hole so deep it probably housed the _swamp thing_, but this was putting them severely behind. Throw in pouring rain, a flood warning, and an empty dirt road where all they were surrounded by was tall grass? This was like something out a horror movie.

"What are we gonna do?" Jazmine asked, raising her voice to be heard. She glanced at Ray, sweeping her dripping hair out of her eyes. He shrugged, shaking his head.

"We're just gon have ta try again!" he yelled back, turning back to the car. "Cindy, ya ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait, I've got an idea!" Brandon shouted, water dripping from his own hair into his eyes. He shielded his face with his hand. "Ray, go around the front and take hold of that bumper. Jazmine, stay back here with me and we'll stay on this one. If we rock the car as opposed to trying to push it we might loosen the mud around the passenger tires and she'll be able to ease out."

Jazmine grinned. "Now _that's _an idea." She wiped her muddy hands on her wet shorts, siding up to Brandon as Ray jogged around to the front of the car. Once in place he nodded through the windshield to Cindy, who stuck her thumb up out the window. Jazmine bit her lip, nodding to Brandon.

"Alright!" he shouted as a loud crack of thunder cut through the air. "One…two…three!"

The tires began moving again, rotating slower than before due to Cindy's ease on the gas. The three outside the car began to slowly rock it side to side, their eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Okay, without changing foot pressure," Brandon yelled again. "Begin turning the wheel to the left! Don't do it too hard!"

"M'kay!"

They continued rocking the car, Jazmine grinning in satisfaction as the passenger wheels slowly began to rise out the mud. "We're doing it!" she shouted happily. Brandon shook his head, smirking.

"Don't get too happy yet…Cindy, turn the wheel further now!"

A few seconds later, the car smoothly rode up onto higher ground. Everyone began whooping and cheering, jumping up and down and giving each other high fives. Cindy parked the car, jumping out as well.

"Woo! Now, let's get out of here!"

"Wait." Jazmine frowned, pointing behind them. The other three looked up. "What's that?"

There were a set of headlights coming towards them out of the rain. Cindy shrugged, sticking her hands in her pockets.

"It's just someone else driving through this shit!" she yelled back. Jazmine shook her head, her nose wrinkled.

"They're going really slow!"

"Well, it's really raining!"

"No!" Jazmine frowned. "I'm getting that feeling!"

"Oh, not the feeling!"

"Feelin?" Ray asked. Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Jazmine's intuition!" she shouted in response. The lights came closer. "It's like a radar for trouble! Jazzy, it's probably nothing-"

"I don't know about that," Brandon muttered, his eyes narrowed towards the incoming vehicle, which was slowing profusely. Cindy sided up to the other three as the now apparent truck squealed to a stop a few yards in front of them. Her eyebrows rose. The driver door opened and a pair of big brown boots appeared. The passenger door opened as well, followed by the back ones. Ray made a face.

"The hell?"

The doors slammed shut, two men and two women all walking towards them. They were all wearing hats, boots, jeans and t shirts. Oh, and a scowl on their faces. They stopped in a straight line in front of the confused Brandon, Jazmine, Ray and Cindy, their arms over their chests. Cindy, sensing tension, cleared her throat.

"Um…" She jabbed her thumb behind her. "If you're trying to get past you can definitely go around us."

They ignored her, zeroing in on Brandon instead, whose eyes had grown hard. He was staring at the taller woman who had cold, gray eyes and curly black hair.

"Isabella," he said coldly. Cindy's jaw dropped.

"Wait." She gestured to her. "_That's _Isabella?! That's the cheating ho?"

Isabella cut her eyes towards the blond. "Excuse you." Her voice, sharp and cold, was loud enough to be heard over the rain yet low enough to be intimidating. Cindy frowned. Jazmine wrung her hands.

"Um, hello? Hi?" The people glanced towards her. "So, no disrespect, but…what do you want?"

The man, a handsome young guy with equally dark hair and light brown eyes, held up a photo. In the picture was a blond with green eyes who was making a pouty face towards the camera.

"We're looking for an Arizona Godfrey," he said in a serious tone. "She may go by Arizona Grayson. Have you seen this woman?"

Jazmine shook her head, shrugging. "Never heard of her." Ray and Cindy nodded in agreement. "We're not even from around here. Sorry."

Ray's eyes, however, hardened. Being that he was by far the most easygoing of the four it was an interesting sight to see.

"What do you want with her, Mark?"

"Mark?" Cindy glanced between the two of them, shooting him a surprised look. "You know them?"

"Arizona's my cousin," he said, shooting "Mark" a dirty look. Jazmine's eyebrows rose.

"Your cousin's white?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Of course not. It's just surprising being that you're-"

"I'm adopted," he said, rolling his eyes before staring back at Mark. "And even if I did know where she was I wouldn't tell ya. So you can keep on truckin now."

"Okay, I'm confused." Cindy completely forgot that they were standing in the middle of a thunderstorm. "Someone wanna tell us what's goin on?"

"Well." Ray gestured to Mark, who looked impatient. "This here is Arizona's husband."

"_Ex _husband," Isabella snapped. Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Bet that helps you sleep at night, doesn't it?"

She gave Brandon a cool look. "Better than you ever did."

His face colored. Cindy glared at the woman. Jazmine hung back, examining Mark's face.

"Well, if she's your ex, how come you want to find her so badly?" she asked, giving him a wary look. The other woman, a rail thin girl with a narrow chin, held up her head.

"This doesn't include you, little girl."

Jazmine's eyes narrowed. "_Little girl_?"

"Mark, they don't know where she is." The fourth person, a heavyset guy with blond hair, sighed. "Let's just keep looking."

"Oh, I think they know" Mark took a step towards Ray. "At least, this one does."

"I already told ya!" Ray snapped. "I don't know a damn thang bout her. I ain't talked ta her since ya'll got married!"

"If he says he doesn't know then he doesn't," Jazmine said, coming to Ray's defense. Mark turned an eye on her, his eyes narrowing.

"Then you know where she is."

"What?" Jazmine's jaw dropped. "I didn't even know she existed!"

"She has Ari's eyes, dontcha think?" the other woman said thoughtfully, examining Jazmine's irises. Mark nodded.

"You related ta her, half breed?"

Jazmine cut her eyes at him. "For the last time I _don't _know her." She took a hold of Brandon's arm, gently turning him around since he couldn't seem to take his eyes off his ex girlfriend. "Come on, guys. Let's just go."

Ray shook his head, turning around with Cindy. "Let's blow this jukebox."

"Hold on!" Isabella reached out, grabbing Jazmine by her ponytail and yanking her back. She let out a low cry. Cindy spun around, her eyes narrowed.

"Bitch, get your hands off her!"

"Ya ain't leavin till ya tell us where Arizona is!" Isabella yelled, letting go of Jazmine's hair. She rubbed the back of her head, glaring.

"What's your _problem_?"

"Mark, leave them out of this." Brandon shook his head. "They're two lost girls from Illinois. They don't know anything about this-"

"No one asked your opinion," Isabella snapped. Brandon rolled his eyes.

"And no one asked _you _to go off with someone's husband but you obviously didn't have a problem with _that_."

"Brandon, one. Isabella, zero," Cindy cackled. Isabella took a step towards Cindy, clenching her fist.

"I'm getting tired of that mouth of yours-"

"Everyone, stop!" the other man yelled. Cindy, who was nose-to-nose with Brandon's ex, glanced at him. Ray and Mark, who were also facing each other off, did the same. "Just calm down!"

"Yeah! What he said!" Jazmine pleaded. She jumped between Mark and Ray, giving Ray a look. "Come on. Let's just all calm- eeeeeiihhhh!" She let out a tiny squeak as Mark pushed her aside and she fell to the ground. Ray grabbed Mark's collar, pulling him towards him.

"Wrong move, asshole!" he snapped, drawing his fist back and punching Mark square in the nose. The other woman let out a scream as Ray tackled Mark to the ground, his hands at his throat. Meanwhile, Isabella grabbed Cindy by her hair, her own hand raised. Before she could strike the girl, however, Jazmine had pushed herself back to her feet and swept her foot underneath Isabella's legs so that she fell to the ground, releasing Cindy from her grasp. The two best friends jumped back, giving each other looks.

"Are you okay?" Cindy asked. Jazmine nodded.

"Yeah-" her eyes widened and she pushed Cindy aside, backing up herself to avoid a kick that was being aimed by the other woman. Jazmine grabbed her shoulders, trapping her arms so that Cindy could punch her in the stomach. She doubled over, falling to the wet ground. Isabella grabbed Cindy's leg so that she could pull her to the ground as well. The other man and Brandon were trying to break up Mark and Ray, who were too busy fighting each other to notice the chaos around them. Jazmine shook her head, running to her car and opening the door. Cindy kicked Isabella aside and followed suit, hoping in the backseat.

"Ray! Brandon!" she yelled, sticking her fingers in her mouth and letting out a high pitched whistle. Brandon looked up, quickly, grabbed Ray's collar, dragging him to the car at top speed. He jumped in the back with Cindy while Ray stumbled into the front seat, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Drive, drive drive!" he managed as Jazmine started the engine and locked the doors. The other four were already jumping back into their truck as she stomped on the gas, pulling away from the curb and speeding down the road. She turned on the windshield wipers full blast, leaning forward to squint out the windshield.

"I can't see!" she whined, her eyes narrowed in concentration. "It's raining too- ahhhh!"

The car swerved as something hard hit the back bumper, the other three screaming as well and grabbing on to the seats. Cindy and Brandon looked out the back window, their eyes wide.

"What's _wrong _with these people?" Cindy yelled.

"Those bitches hit my car!" Jazmine snapped, pushing the car faster. "Ray! Why do they want this girl so bad?!"

"I don't know-shit!" The car swerved again and Jazmine gripped the wheel, trying to keep the car on the road. "They're gonna kill us!"

"Oh, my god!" Jazmine's knuckles were white around the steering wheel. "We're gonna die! We're gonna _die_!"

"Jazmine, go faster!" Cindy yelled as the truck behind them came closer. Jazmine pressed down on the gas even further, the car shooting down the road. Ray's eyes widened.

"Jazmine! Headlights!"

"Damn it!" she yelled, slamming on the brakes and swerving to her right to avoid hitting a car coming from the opposite direction. Luckily, the truck behind them didn't seem to have the same luck, for instead of staying on the road they went flying into the ditch on the side of the road. Brandon and Cindy exchanged looks of disbelief before laughing, giving each other high fives.

"Yeah!" they yelled, throwing their arms around each other. After a few seconds they broke apart, blushing. Ray shook his head, sighing and lying back in his seat as Jazmine shook her head, a dazed expression on her face.

"Oh, my god." Her breathing was heavy. "Is everybody okay?"

"Oh, yes." Ray's voice was filled with sarcasm. "My nose bleeds like this _all _tha time."

She snorted, slowing down as they continued down the road. "We can't stop. What if they come looking for us?"

"They won't. They're too focused on finding that Arizona girl." Brandon gave Jazmine a look. "I can't believe he pushed you."

"Huh. I can." Ray shook his head. "The guy's insane. I honestly don' know where Ari is, but if I did he wouldn't have found out from me."

"Someone," Cindy said, sitting up and giving Ray a severe look. "Has _got _to tell us what's going on."

"We will. But we need to stop." Brandon gave Jazmine a look. "Okay?"

She shook her head. "No _way _am I stopping in Hicksville, Ohio."

"Jazmine, it's okay." Ray shook her head. "They ain't gonna mess with us no more. Alright?"

She sighed, looking like she wanted to cry. "Okay, _fine_. But only because I can't see."

They continued down the road, falling into a long silence.

* * *

"Okay." Huey threw open his trunk, digging through its contents. Arizona's eyes widened.

"You carry _samurai swords in your trunk_?" She shook her head incredulously as he handed her one. "What the hell _are _you, an axe murderer?"

"No. Prepared." He withdrew a sword for himself as well as two pairs of black leather gloves, slamming the trunk closed and locking it. He tossed a pair to her, which she caught with ease. "Now, come on."

The two rushed around the side of the diner, running towards the tall power lines that ran across a wide stretch of field that seemed to go on forever.

"Since metal conducts electricity this is going to be even more dangerous!" Huey yelled over the storm, holding the sword under his arm as he put on the gloves. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Just shut up and lead the way!" Arizona shot back, shaking her wet hair out of her green eyes. He nodded, glancing towards the others, who were hurling water on the flaming transformer and the grass around it. They finally hit the power lines, stopping to stare up to the lines. Arizona winced.

"I can see them sparking!"

Huey glanced at her. "Scared?"

She lowered her eyes to glare at him.

"When you have nothing to lose," she said in a low voice. "Then you have nothing to fear."

He stared back, nodding before taking a hold of one of the metal spikes that were sticking out of the wood, Arizona doing the same for the opposite side. The two began to climb the thick pole, the thunder crashing around them and the lightning seeming to cut through the empty air like a knife. The wind pushed against them, the rain obstructing his vision. He kept climbing, the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his hears. The lines were coming closer and closer…

He looked over to make sure Arizona was keeping up, blinking in surprise when he saw her nearing the top already, trying to find a way to keep a hold on the pole and wield the sword at the same time. He pulled himself up so that he was about a foot under the lines, glancing down. They had to be at least a hundred feet in the air, probably more. One wrong move and they were done for.

"If we cut both sides, how is the pole going to stay upright?" Arizona asked, looking over the other side of the pole to him. He shook his head.

"It's all about balance!" he shouted back to be heard over the storm, which was much louder off the ground. "We're going to have to cut them at the same time so that it doesn't fall to one side or the other! Otherwise it would fall to the side whose wires were still connected! Generally, it _should _be deeply rooted in the ground enough where it doesn't matter, but we can't bank on that!"

"Oh!" She glanced back up to the lines, swallowing. Another flash of lightning made her wince. She climbed up higher, clutching the sword's handle in her left hand. "Ready when you are!"

"We're going to cut them one at a time!" Huey yelled, his voice almost drowned out by a loud crack of thunder. "We're also going to have to go sever their opposite sides of the other two poles!"

"Holy shit, that's alotta work!" Arizona yelled.

"Sorry you _volunteered _to do this!" Huey snapped towards her. She rolled her eyes as he went on. "On the count of three!"

She nodded in agreement, preparing herself. "One!"

There was another flash of lightning, this one eerily close.

"Two!"

He held up his sword, examining the three lines on his side while Arizona did the same.

"_Three_!"

They both raised their swords in unison, cutting them clean across the first wire so that both of them went sailing towards the ground. There was another bang of thunder.

"Okay, again!" They both positioned themselves, automatically cutting the second wire at the same time, both ends following the first. Arizona swallowed as they stared at the final one, which was sparking the worst by far.

"What if your theories are wrong and this thing goes falling down the second we cut them?" Arizona cried out. He glanced up at the wires before looking back at her.

"Nothing to lose, right?" he shouted back. She nodded. After a few moments of silence on their part he cleared his throat, evaluating the line.

"You cut your side first!"

"Me?" She glared at him. "What, so I can be the first to go plunging to my _death_? Think again, free man!"

"I'm telling you this for a reason!" he yelled back. "Just cut your side _first_!"

"No!" She shook her head. "I'm not gonna be a guinea pig for you to test your theories out on!"

"I've got a plan! I know what I'm talking about!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because if you can believe a man who beats you then you can believe a nigga whose sword you're holding!" he shot back, making her eyebrows rise. She sighed, positioning herself and glancing up at the line.

"Tell me when," she said quietly, shaking her head. Huey stuck his own sword in one of the belt loops of his jeans, holding on to the metal pole that was working as a ladder with both hands.

"One!"

She drew herself to her full height, grasping her own handle as tightly as she could.

"Two!"

She slowly lifted the sword, giving her partner a look. He stared up at the line, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Three!"

Arizona let out a tiny groan, reaching out as far as she could, bringing the blade of the sword clean over the final line on her side. The pole underneath them suddenly began to sway and she screamed. They heard a series of screams from below them as the wooden post started to lean towards Huey's side…

Suddenly he was reaching out with one hand, grabbing her wrist and grabbing onto the final line on his side, which was still connected. He winced as he fastened his fingers around it and gave her a rough tug so that she flew off the pole. She shrieked as she hung suspended over the ground, dropping the sword so that it plummeted below her. The drop was so long that her eyes widened. Her head whipped back up to Huey, who had his eyes closed, his face scrunched up in concentration.

"Don't let me go!" she screamed, her voice drowned out by the storm. He shook his head.

"You're going to have to hold on to my waist!" he shouted. She gave him a confused look. "This thing's going to fall and I've got to climb further up the line so we don't hit the ground!"

"But-"

"_Do it_!"

She quickly took hold on his waist with her free hand, hugging him as tightly as she could and closing her eyes so she could focus on not breathing. She could hear the encouraging shouting from below them as well as the loud groan that came from the dangerously swaying pole they'd just vacated, which finally teetered over, beginning to collapse towards the ground. Arizona let out a scream as they began falling, Huey quickly using his hands to climb upwards on the line. The ground came closer and closer, Arizona scrunched her eyes shut…

And then Huey was grabbing her with a free hand, letting go of the line so that they both went rolling off into the grass while the pole fell to the ground with a heavy, final thud. Huey whipped his head up, smirking.

"And…there goes the domino effect."

"What?" Arizona glanced up to see the next pole over falling as well, then the other, then the other…her head whipped up towards Huey, who was rocking back on his heels and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Domino effect. If one falls, they all do."

She blinked. "Does that usually happen with power lines?"

"No. Just old, shitty ones." He gestured towards them. "And I figured they were of the old, shitty variety."

"Oh." She sat up, dusting herself off. "Well, why couldn't you just tell _me _to hold on to the line instead of adding more weight to you?"

He rolled his eyes, sighing and lifting his sleeves. Her eyes widened.

"Holy _shit_!" She glanced back up to him. He was peeling off his gloves, visibly wincing.

"Could've been worse." He examined his arms, which had angry looking welts and burns running along the inside of them. "I could've caught on fire. Something tells me that's a little more severe."

"That," Arizona said, shaking her head. "Is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

He looked up at her, shaking his own head.

"Then you definitely need to get a life."

"Huey!" Caesar and Riley shouted, running towards them. The others were on their heels.

"Arizona!"

"Yee, nigga!" Riley stopped, resting his hands on his knees and panting. "You was like fuckin Shaft out dis bitch! We thought you wuz gon die!"

"Really did." Caesar shook his head. "Riley started crying."

"Nigga watchu wellin fo?"

"I hope you have backup generators." Eden turned to the owner, who had also come over. "That's going to take awhile to fix."

"We've got em. I'm just glad ya'll okay." She shook her head. "We thought you were done for."

Cherry Anne snorted. "I guess wooly booly's good for something."

Huey started to open his mouth but Arizona cut him off.

"Cherry Anne, he's got a name," she snapped, making everyone stare at her in surprise. "Use it."

The older woman blinked in shock. After a few seconds she closed her mouth, nodding.

"Right. _Huey _then." She shrugged. "Sorry."

"Uhhh!" Riley pointed to Huey. "Nigga yo arms bleedin!"

"_Duh_." Huey rolled his eyes. "That tends to happen when you cut yourself on electrically charged _power lines_."

"Well, ya'll crazy as hell fo goin up there." Eden shook her head, helping Arizona climb to her feet. "Stayed my ass right on the ground-"

"Let's just go in an wait out the rest of the storm," the owner said, turning on her heel. She gestured to Huey. "I gotta first aid kit if you wanna use it."

He nodded, pushing himself up to his feet. The large group head back for the diner. As they walked, Arizona sided up to Huey.

"Hey."

He glanced at her.

"Thanks."

He shrugged. She shook her head.

"I'm serious." She frowned. "I guess I'm just not used to…I don't know…people looking out for me."

"Not everyone sucks. Well…most people do," Huey said, shaking his head. "But whatever. There's a lot of people who do. But not everyone."

She stared down at the ground. "I see that now."

"Well, what do we do now?" Caesar asked, coming up on Huey's other side. He shrugged.

"I guess now we just gotta wait."

* * *

For someone who typically can't stand OCs this story sure does have an insane amount of them. Whoops?

Anyways, thanks for reading! Since you've come this far, why don't you leave a little somethin' somethin', ya know?  
What? NO! NOT DRUGS! DANG!

-Kelsey


	8. Little Girl Lost

Update again?! Worrrrrd. Thank you to insert psuedonym, jumelles0131, MissG2020, and child who is cool for the reviews! Baww, ya'll say such nice things. I just read them and get that warm, tingly feeling inside. You know, in the non-perverted way. Because the way I worded that sounded terrible.

That or I just have a horrible mind...

...I'm just going to get to the disclaimer now...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks

* * *

Little Girl Lost

"She's really upset, isn't she?" Brandon asked the next morning. Cindy, who was sitting beside him on the steps, nodded.

"Uh huh." They both continued to watch Jazmine, who had been staring at the back of her car for a good hour. "I think yesterday she was so relieved to be alive still that she didn't think too much about it. But you know what they say about what happens in the dark coming out in the light. Well…it's seriously bright out here, so-"

"I get it." Brandon smirked, shaking his head and giving her a sidelong glance. "How's your side feeling?"

"Fine." Cindy waved her hand. "I'm not the one who looks like his face got attack by a lawn mower."

"Funny." Ray came out of the hotel room, flopping down on Cindy's other side with a large bandage covering his nose. "Go sip ya haterade."

"Because I really aspire to look like my face got shoved into a meat grinder."

"Keep sippin'."

"Chill, Ray. She's playin. You really don't look that bad." Brandon shook his head, turning back to Jazmine. "Someone should really talk to her."

"I don't know." Cindy winced. "Her and her dad had this huge deal where she couldn't get a scratch on her car if she wanted to take it to DC for school this year. And that?" She pointed to the car. "That is _far _from a scratch."

"Well, just get it fixed."

Cindy batted her eyelashes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have the money for repairs? Because we don't. At least not if we don't want her dad to figure it out. We can't exactly use his credit card to pay for it because it'll show up on the bill. And Jazmine and I don't have enough money _combined _to cover it."

The three glanced back over to Jazmine, who looked as if she were fighting back tears. Ray frowned.

"I feel so bad."

"Why the hell do _you _feel bad?" Cindy asked. He shrugged.

"Well, they was looking for _my _cousin. I feel like I'm somewhat responsible."

"Speaking of that…" Cindy snapped her fingers. "I didn't know you were adopted."

"How would ya know if I never told ya?"

"Okay, smarty pants." Cindy rolled her eyes. "Well, why don't you tell me about it?"

Ray rolled his own eyes, resting his elbows on his knees. "I was adopted when I was four. I don't remember much before then. I never really think 'bout it. I never wonder where my "real parents" is or whatever. My real parents is the ones who raised me."

"Aw." Cindy smirked. He snorted.

"Whateva. So, Arizona's from Georgia. I was up in Tennessee so I ain't seen her much. I could prolly see her on a street corner tomorrow and not recognize her. My moms and her moms were sisters. Unfortunately her mama won't the best mama out there-"

"Why not?"

"You know. Not being around. Drugs. That sorta thang. So, Ari got emancipated, moved to tha northwest, got married to that Mark guy…I guess that ain't last." He shrugged and glanced at Brandon. "What I ain't got is how damn _Isabella _plays into this entire thing. That was _weird_, man."

"You're tellin' me." Brandon snorted. "I knew she was with a married guy. I didn't know it was your _cousin's _husband."

"Ex husband," Cindy clarified. Brandon shook his head, sighing. "How did you meet her, anyway? Was she from Missouri, too?"

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "We went to high school together and graduated together. We started dating our junior year. She got accepted to school up in Minnesota and I knew college wasn't my thing, so I hung back in Missouri. I offered to move with her but she told me we could overcome the distance. I guess we couldn't."

The three fell into a long silence. In front of them Jazmine was still sitting cross legged in front of her trunk, staring at the large, impossible to miss dent and broken taillights. Cindy sighed.

"Well, I know how you feel." When two pairs of eyes glanced her way her shoulders slumped. "My…ex boyfriend and I were supposed to go off to school together. And then out of nowhere he just changed his mind. A few days back I saw him kissing this other girl…I guess I just wasn't good enough anymore."

Brandon frowned. "I'm so sorry."

"Me, too." She gestured to Jazmine. "I…kinda dragged her out here because I _did _feel so bad about it. I didn't want to be there anymore. I just wanted to _leave_-"

"Oh, I can understand that completely." Brandon jabbed his thumb towards Ray. "That's why I wound up becoming his partner. We met in a diner, talked a bit, I grabbed my guitar, and I never looked back."

Cindy gave him a look. "I wish I could do that."

He shrugged. "Sometimes it's easier to stay for those who need you then to leave everything behind."

She snorted, flipping her hair over her shoulders. "My home life isn't the best, either. I don't have anything to lose."

"What about Jazmine?" Brandon nodded towards the sad mulatto. "She seems like she needs you."

Cindy shrugged. "I think I need her more than she needs me."

He smiled. "Maybe you need each other."

"I think what she _needs_," Ray interrupted, glancing at her. "Is some serious cheering up."

"Unless it involves dancing, cookies, her car being miraculously repaired, or Huey Freeman, it's not going to work." She shook her head. Ray blinked.

"Who's Huey Freeman?"

"Oh. Hey boyfriend." She waved her hand. Ray looked crestfallen.

"Aw, shucks. Really?"

Cindy gaped at him. "Wait. You like her?"

"Pssh. No." Ray snorted. "She's just got a nice smile. And similar interests as me. And a sweet disposition…"

"In other words," Brandon supplied. "You like her."

"Man, _shut up_."

Cindy shook her head, smirking. "Sorry. The day she and Huey break up is the day hell freezes over. Twice."

"Well, why ain't he out here with ya'll?" Ray asked, making a face. "It seems kinda wrong ta let two girls travel halfway across the country by themselves. Especially when they don't know where they goin."

"Well, he was supposed to go." Cindy cringed. "And…then I made Jazmine change the day we came without letting him know so that we'd leave him."

Ray let out a low whistle. "Whoa. Was she mad?"

Cindy bit her lip. "I…kinda haven't told her it was intentional."

Brandon and Ray both grimaced.

"Remind us not to be around for that conversation," Brandon mumbled. Cindy sighed.

"Noted."

"Well, do you miss him? The ex boyfriend?" Brandon integrated when she gave him a confused look. Cindy opened her mouth, then closed it again. Finally, she shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't really let myself think about it much."

Brandon nodded. Ray sighed, checking his watch.

"It's ten minutes till eleven…Jazmine!" he called. She didn't even glance his way. He cupped his hands around his mouth, trying again. _"Jazmine_!"

She slowly looked up, her expression lost. He waved his hand towards her.

"We gotta go."

She stood up, dusting herself off and sighing. She nodded.

"Okay."

"Oh, my poor baby." Cindy pushed herself to her feet, walking over to her best friend and giving her a hug. "It'll be okay. We'll get yo car fixed fo sho."

"_How_?" Jazmine asked, sounding as if she were close to tears. "Cin, I don't have enough money."

"I know." Cindy squeezed her shoulder. "We'll find a way." She peered into her face. "Geez, Jazzy Wazzy. Sleep is your _friend_. You want me to drive?"

Usually Jazmine would jump through flaming hoops while balancing a spoon on her nose before letting someone else drive her car. Instead she nodded quietly, climbing into the backseat and promptly sprawling out on her stomach, closing her eyes. Ray blinked at her.

"I guess I'll just ride in the trunk…"

"There's enough room up front for three people so calm your nerves." Cindy climbed into the driver's seat while Ray plopped down beside her. Brandon opened the passenger door, sliding in to the seat and slamming the door. Cindy started the car before glancing into the rearview mirror.

"You okay back there, hun?"

"I hate my life," Jazmine mumbled audibly into the seat. Cindy shook her head, smirking.

"That's the spirit."

And with that, they were off.

* * *

"I _cannot _believe I'm doing this."

"A bet's a bet, son!"

"I'm confused." Eden folded her arms over her chest as she stood against the wall along with Cherry Anne and Arizona. Caesar and Riley were beside the table that Huey was currently sitting on with his shirt off, glaring daggers in his younger brother's direction.

"I still think we should have a do-over." When Riley shook his head in response to his brother's request his glare intensified. "We were being _robbed_, for god's sakes!"

"Dat's what dey all say."

"Nigga, who the hell is _all_?"

"Alright." The tattoo artist, a thick, bald white man that had different ink designs covering every visible inch of skin, examined Huey's back as he slapped on a pair of gloves. "Let me get this straight. You want a tattoo that says "R. Escobar" on the back of your right shoulder?"

"R. _Esco_."

"Nah, nigga, you gotta put the whole thing!" Riley snapped. "Don't try ta make dat shit shorter cuz you scurred!"

"That's not even your real name!" Huey argued. "Your name is _Riley_."

Riley stroked his chin, nodding. "You rite, you rite." He turned to the artist. "Put _Riley _Escobar."

Huey smacked his palm over his face. Caesar laughed.

"You _do _realize that's longer than the original proposed idea, right?"

"Caesar, shut _up_. Riley." Huey gave him a look. "Come on. I lost. I get it. But can we…I don't know, renegotiate?"

"Renegotiate? HA!" Riley shook his head. "The only thing you gon need ta renegotiate at this point is you and yo body's pain tolerance-"

"Riley, god_damn it_-"

"Ooh, you could get "3-23-93" under thur."

"I'm _not _getting your birthday tattooed on my back."

"Oh, well." Riley shrugged, trying not to laugh. "Lay down, nigga!"

Huey groaned. The tattoo artist looked amused.

"Alright, just lie down on your stomach for me."

The eldest Freeman looked reluctant but slowly slid onto his stomach nonetheless, resting his chin on his hands and glaring at Riley, who was laughing. Cherry Anne smirked.

"You know, you look pretty good without a shirt on," she giggled. Huey rolled his eyes.

"I do what I can," he said sarcastically. "Riley, can we-"

"Nope!"

"Riley!"

"_Nope_! Dat's what happens when you underestimate a nigga!"

"Well, if I apologize for "underestimating a nigga", can a nigga do something else that _doesn't _involve a permanent inking on his skin?"

"Nah!"

"Okay." The tattoo artist turned around, rummaging through a drawer before emerging with a needle. "Now-"

"What the hell is _that_?!" Huey snapped, nearly jumping off the table. Caesar and Riley burst out laughing while the artist gave him a bored expression.

"It's called a _needle_." His voice was dry. "You heard of those before?"

Huey gave him an evil look. The guy grinned as he assembled his things.

"Now, this little thing?" He pointed to the needle. "It's not so bad. It only punctures the skin between fifty to three thousand times a minute."

Huey blinked at him. Then, before anyone could react, he was on his feet, heading for the door.

"Oh, _hell no_-"

Riley smacked his palm into Huey's chest, lightly shoving him back and laughing. "Bet's a bet!"

"This is some bullshit!"

"I _told _you not to bet, man!" Caesar insisted as Riley nearly wrestled Huey back onto the table. "I told you!"

"This is sad." Eden shook her head, smirking towards Huey. "A strong, six foot something black guy brought down by a _needle_."

"Aww. You scurred?" Arizona cackled. Huey shot them both looks.

"_No_," he snapped, his voice defensive. "I just happen to like my dermal layer of skin ink free, thanks."

"Just lie down, I ain't got all day." The tattoo artist grabbed Huey's shoulder, nearly smacking him face first into the table. "It's over before you know it."

"Oh, come _on_, Riley-"

"Nope!"

"_Riley_!"

"Can't hear ya!"

"Don't start all that crying and shit, either." The artist shook his head. "I charge extra fo that."

"Oh, my _god_."

"Huey? You look really green…"

"Shut up, Caesar!"

"Man." Eden broke out her cell phone, smirking and putting it in camera mode. Riley and Caesar did the same. "This is gonna be _good_."

"I hope hell's real just so all of you can _burn in it_!" The tattoo machine started up and Huey scrunched his eyes shut, burying his face in his arms. "You guys have _got _to be kidding me."

"Ooh!" Caesar held up his phone. "Here it goes!"

"_Caesar, shut up_!"

"He bout to do it, Huey! He bout to do it!"

"Shut the fuck up…HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone burst out laughing as the needle came in contact with Huey skin. He made to get up but the artist pressed him down with one hand, working with the other. Huey clenched his fist and grit his teeth, giving Riley a furious look.

"I am going to KICK YOUR ASS!"

"This is amazing." Caesar shook his head. "I haven't seen Huey filled with this much emotion since I beat him at _FIFA World Cup South Africa_."

Huey buried his face in his arms again, shaking his head. Caesar and Riley fist pumped. Eden kept taking pictures. Cherry Anne grinned.

"Yup." She elbowed Arizona. "He looks _really _good without a shirt on."

* * *

It happened so fast that none of them saw it coming. Otherwise, they never would have stopped at the damn gas station in the first place.

"Twenty on three," Cindy said to the cashier, fishing around in her pockets for her wallet. "Hey Brandon, is she _still _sleep?"

"Yup. She is knocked. _Out_." The boy sided up to her, dropping a jumbo bag of Fritos, a pack of Twinkies, some fruit roll ups and a Pepsi on the counter. Cindy blinked at him. "_What?_ Lunch."

She rolled her eyes, retrieving her wallet and handing a bill to the cashier as the bell on the front door clanged, signaling someone's entrance. "Whatever."

"Yo! They got Dunkaroos!" Ray nearly shouted, running up to them and shaking a box. "These janks is old school! I ain't had me no dunkaroo since I was a littler boy-"

"Yeah, _anyway_." Cindy shook her head, glancing at Brandon. "How much longer do you think we have till we hit Pennsylvania?"

Brandon shrugged, watching as the cashier began to ring up his purchases. "I don't know." His forehead scrunched up in concentration. "I'm willing to say thirty, forty five minutes-"

"Hey!" Ray pointed out the store windows towards the parking lot, his eyes as big as dinner plates. "Is that our _truck_?"

"Huh?" Cindy and Brandon's heads whipped towards the road, where a red and white semi was beginning to pull out of the lot. "What, that _huge _thing?"

"That _is _our truck!" Brandon and Ray exchanged looks, their heads hipping towards Cindy. She blinked back, her eyes wide.

Then, they were tearing out of the store as quick as they could, Cindy jumping over the door into the driver's seat while Ray and Brandon threw themselves in beside her. She quickly cut on the car, the engine roaring to life. She threw the car in drive, speeding after it.

"When you two said you were trying to get back your truck I imagined a four by four. _Maybe _an SUV!" she shouted over the wind. "But not a _damn eighteen wheeler_!"

"I told you, we're truckers!" Brandon yelled back. She blinked, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"No, you didn't!"

"Whoops?"

The car caught up to the truck within moments. Cindy tailed behind them while glancing to the other two habitants of the passenger seat.

"What am I supposed to do _now_?" she asked. Brandon shrugged. Ray stroked his chin before snapping his fingers, grinning at her.

"Cut em' off!"

Cindy snorted. "Fuck no! I ain't getting crushed to death messing around with your trucker…truck!" Her nose scrunched up. "As a matter of fact, how the hell did they get it in the first place?!"

"It's a long story, just get them to stop!" Ray shot back. Cindy rolled her eyes, checking the opposite lane to make sure no one was in it before merging into it, speeding up so that she was beside the truck. The driver had on a pair of sunglasses, his dreads were pulled back, and he was singing along to Bob Marley.

"Hey!" she yelled, waving her right hand to get his attention. "Hey!"

"Aye, yo! You jive ass motha-"

"Shut yo mouth!" Brandon gave him a look. "We have to handle this situation like adults!" He shook his head before glancing towards the man, who still hadn't noticed them. "HEY! GIVE ME MY TRUCK BACK OR I'M TELLIN!"

"Ooh. _Reeeeal _mature," Ray mumbled, rolling his eyes. Cindy shook her head, picking up an empty soda can and chucking it towards the truck. Since the window was open it flew in, smacking him in the side of the head. He glanced around, his eyes falling on them.

"Hey!" Cindy gestured to the side of the road. "Pull over!"

He blinked, giving her a look. "What?"

"Pull…over!"

"Huh?"

"PULL YOUR DAMN TRUCK OVER!"

"Wait…" Brandon gave Ray a look. "Ray…I don't think this is our truck."

Cindy's jaw dropped. "Say _wha_?"

"Of course it is!" Ray threw his hands up. "It's the same color, the same make, the-"

"The license plates are from _California_, not Tennessee! You dumbass!" Brandon plucked Ray in the head, glaring at him. Ray shrugged, cringing.

"Anyone…could have made that mistake?"

"Man, fuck you."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Cindy let the car slow down so that she could merge back into the right lane. She quickly pulled over to the side of the road and parked, cutting the car off and whirling around in her seat to glare at them. "I wasted twenty dollars on gas, nearly got pulled over for reckless driving, hit a random guy with a damn soda can…and it _wasn't the right truck?!"_

"I'm sorry!" Ray wailed as both Brandon and Cindy glared at him. "I got excited! I thought-"

"You thought _wrong_!" Brandon yelled. "Damn!"

"Whatever." Cindy shook her head, going to start the car again. "It is what it is, I…guess…" Her eyes widened as she tried to cut the car on and nothing happened. "Oh, _no_."

"Uh, oh." Ray cringed as she tried to start the car again. "What does that sound mean?"

"It means-" Cindy hissed, her teeth clenched and her eyes closed. "That we're out of _gas_."

Brandon smacked his palm against his forehead. Ray let out a low whistle, shaking his head.

"Man. It's a good thing Jazmine's still sleep cause she'd be _pissed _right now."

Cindy snorted, glancing in the backseat. "Yeah, she'd be…_oh-my-fucking-god-she's-not-there._"

"WHAT?!" Ray and Brandon shouted, their jaws dropping. The both of them spun around to stare into the empty backseat. Cindy put a hand over her mouth.

"I thought you said she was still sleeping back at the store?!" she wailed, giving Brandon an exasperated look.

"She was!" He threw up his hands. "I swear! When I came inside she was still back there!"

"Oh, my god." Cindy ran her hands through her hair. "We left Jazmine. We left Jazmine at a fucking _gas station_!"

"It's fine! We'll go back!" Ray tried, but Cindy smacked him in the chest.

"How? We don't have any gas, stupid!"

"Then we'll walk back!" he shot back. "We didn't drive too far! Maybe a mile! It ain't like she's gonna be gone nowhere when we get there! It's the middle of nowhere!"

"You don't understand." Cindy shook her head. "She's going to freak the hell out. She's probably freaking the hell out _now_!"

"Then let's go!" Ray shouted, knocking Brandon aside and throwing open the passenger door. Cindy opened her door as well, the three of them running back in the direction they'd come from. She shook her head, groaning.

"She is going to _kill _us."

* * *

"Ahhh," Jazmine sighed as she left the bathroom, drying her hands with her paper towel and chucking it in the trash. She wiped her eyes, yawning. "That's better."

She hated public bathrooms. But when she'd woken up and realized that they'd made a pit stop, she also realized…her bladder was nearly _begging _her to go find a bathroom or a can or a _tree _to use. So as strong as her disdain for weird restrooms was, her urge to _go _had won out.

She smiled at the cashier, who was reading a newspaper. He nodded back as she pushed open the door, bright sunlight pouring into her eyes. She blinked, stretching. As upset as she was about her car and everything that had happened recently, her nap had helped her get some optimism back. She could fix this! She fixed _everything_. Smiling to herself she started towards the gas pumps…

…and stopped dead in her tracks.

Her eyes widened. Her breath caught in her throat. She rubbed her eyes and stared again in disbelief.

It was really funny, but…the car seemed to have mysteriously vanished.

The funny part? _There was absolutely nothing funny about it._

The disbelief faded. Her jaw dropped. Her eyes filled with tears.

And Jazmine, being the mature girl she was, stomped her foot and screamed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE BITCHES LEFT ME!"

Well. So much for the optimism.

She spun around on her heel, running back into the store and stopping in front of the counter. The man lowered his paper.

"My friends left me here!" she wailed, trying hard not to cry and failing miserably. She hated being alone. She hated being alone in strange places. She hated being alone in strange places when other people were in possession of her _already damaged car. _"Do you have a phone?"

"Sorry, hun." The man snorted, lifting his paper again. "Some nuts destroyed the power line last night during the storm. No phone."

"Oh, my god!" Jazmine yanked on the ends of her hair, letting out a sob. She couldn't help it, she was sensitive! So sue her! "I'm going to die! They abandoned me and I'm in the middle of nowhere and _I'm gonna die_!"

"Tell you what." The man gave her a sympathetic look. He folded his paper, sticking it underneath his register. "Business has been slow today. I'll drop you off at Youngstown; it's the closest city to here and it's right on the border of Pennsylvania. Their phones should be workin' just fine." He shook his head. "I hate seeing young ladies lost by themselves."

Jazmine sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "I don't know…" She blinked at him. "Are you a rapist?"

His eyebrows drew together. "What?"

"Have you ever gone to jail?"

His response was sarcastic. "Have _you_?"

She stopped, wincing. She couldn't really use that question to weed out the bad guys anymore, could she?

"Good point. Okay, I'll go." He grabbed his keys, walking from behind the register. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He flipped the sign to _Closed _on the door, holding it open for her. "Just, I've got some advice."

"Huh?"

"I mean, you said your _friends _left you?" When she nodded, sniffling again, he shook his head. "Well, you know those friends of yours?" When she blinked up at him with big, curious eyes he rolled his own irises. "Get new ones."

* * *

"Okay." Cindy took a deep breath, the phone out in her hand and her thumb poised over the talk button. "So, this is my excuse. Um, we were getting robbed, we drove to try and catch the perps, Jazmine was in the restroom and we didn't even realize it."

"I really _don't _think you should tell him _anything _until we get back to her," Brandon suggested, shaking his head. They moved over to the side of the road as a car drove past. "I'm pretty sure he'd be ready to track you down and kill you for losing track of his only child. I know I would."

"It was an accident!" Cindy screamed. Brandon shrugged.

"And will he see it that way?"

"Uh…" Cindy winced. "You're right. He really doesn't need to know."

"It'll be alright anyway." The gas station came into view, causing all of them to exhale in relief. "We're already back. We don't have to involve anyone else."

"Thank god." Cindy began jogging, the other two doing the same. "I hope she's not throwing a fit-"

"It looks like there's not anyone doing much of _anything_ in there." Brandon frowned as they reached the parking lot. "Was the place this dark when we were here last?"

"I wasn't really paying attention."Cindy strode up to the door, tugging on the handle. "Huh?" She gave it another angry tug when it didn't budge. "What the hell?"

"I think it has something to do with _that_." Ray pointed towards the _closed _sign that hung on the door. Cindy's eyes widened.

"That's impossible!" She pulled on the handle with both hands, shaking the door. "What the…no!"

"Do you think she tried to walk somewhere?" Brandon asked staring around for signs of life. Cindy shrugged.

"I don't know!" She threw up her hands. "But it ain't like she knows where we are! She slept the entire way through Ohio!"

"You don't think that cashier like, killed her or nothin', do ya?" Ray asked in a low voice. When Cindy let out a cry Brandon punched him in the arm.

"Why the hell would you even come out your _mouth _with something like that?!" he yelled. Ray shook his head.

"Man, I don't know! I ain't the one who said she was in the damn car when she won't!"

"I _told you_ she _was _when I went inside!" Brandon snapped. "Don't try to blame this on me!"

"This isn't anyone's fault," Cindy managed weakly, massaging her temples. "We just…" She let her words trail off and let out a low groan. "Oh, my god." Her cell phone suddenly started ringing and she pulled it out her pocket, glancing at the screen. Her face fell. "_Shit_."

"What?" Both boys leaned over the screen to glance at it. Ray's eyebrows drew together.

"Huey F?" His eyes widened. "Oh!" He winced. "_Oh_."

"I can't answer it." Cindy shook her head. Brandon snorted, sighing.

"You're going to have to. Maybe she's gotten in touch with him."

Cindy sighed, grimacing as she slowly pressed the talk button, taking her time with putting the phone up to her ear. She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"H-hello?"

"Well, you actually answered." Huey's voice was filled with sarcasm. Cindy sighed again.

"Hey, Huey."

There was a pause. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing." Cindy shrugged, giving Brandon and Ray, who were staring at her with expectant expressions, a nervous look. "Um…what's up with you?"

"I…really don't want to talk about it." There was loud laughter in the background. "Shut up!" he shouted towards it before his voice was back in the phone. "Anyways, is Jazmine there?"

"Um…" Cindy shot Ray and Brandon a panicked look. "She's…not really available right now…"

"Cindy." Huey sounded tired. "I _really _don't feel like doing this right now. Can you just put her on the phone?"

"Not…really…"

"Cindy!"

"I can't!" Cindy squeezed her eyes shut, grasping the phone so hard she could feel blisters forming. "She's not here."

There was a pause. "Not there? What do you mean she's not there?"

"She's not here. As in…" Cindy let out a low whistle. "Huey, you remember when Mr. Freeman let Riley bring that puppy he found to your house when we were thirteen? And how when you both went to school he took it to the pound? And how to this day Riley _still _thinks it just up and ran away?"

There was a long, tense silence. Cindy cracked an eye open.

"Um…you still there?"

"Cindy." Huey's voice was low. "Are you trying to say that Jazmine's not _with you_?"

"Well…" The blond gulped. "She is in spirit?"

"CINDY!" Huey shouted so loudly that she had to hold the phone away from her ear. "IF SHE'S NOT WITH YOU THEN WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"

"I don't know!" she finally wailed. "She was upset over her car being rear ended by these people that were trying to kill us last night-"

"_WHAT?!"_

"I mean…she was sleeping and then got out the car but we didn't know and we went chasing this dude who stole Ray and Brandon's truck but it wasn't him and we left her behind-"

"WHAT?!"

"…Can you not hear?"

"Okay." Huey's voice was lower, but it didn't make it sound any less menacing. "Who the _hell _tried to kill you, who in the _world _are Ray and Brandon, and _how the fuck could you not notice a five foot six female's absence from the back of her own car?!"_

"We were in a hurry!"

"Well, you'd better hurry the hell up and _find _her!" Huey snapped back. "Where are you even _at_?"

"Um…" Cindy stared around the empty space. "Ohio?"

"Ohio. Ooh. _That's _not vague."

"Well why don't you stop being such a smartass and try to help me?" Cindy yelled.

"Because I have no fucking clue where you _are_!" Huey shot back, making her hold the phone away from her ear again. "You're going to fix this shit because it's your damn fault!"

"How-"

"_You _forced her to go early because of your pathetic breakup, _you _don't know where the hell you all are and _you're _the one who left her at a gas station!" His voice was sharp. "So you'd better find heror _I'm _going to kill _you_!"

"I already feel bad!" Cindy yelled, tears springing to her eyes. "You can stop yelling now!"

"You _should _feel bad!" he shouted. She sniffed. "You always drag her into your bullshit and _this _is how it ends up!" He paused. "If _anything _happens to her then it's gonna go on _your _conscience."

Cindy put her hand to her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt someone take the phone from her ear and opened her eyes to see Brandon holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hello? Um, hi. My name's Brandon…okay, you ain't gotta yell at me, man…yeah, I _know _I should have noticed if she was in the car or not but I didn't. None of us did. It's done, so we've just got find a way to…how did I get with them in the first place? Well, it's a long story. We kind of got out of jail at the same time…why were we in there? Woooo." He glanced towards Cindy. "You're _real _behind on the times."

Ray shook his head, resting a hand on Cindy's shoulder. "It's alright." They watched Brandon walk away, still on the phone. "We'll find her."

Cindy shrugged, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "He's right. It is my fault."

"It's not-"

"It _is_." Cindy shook her head. "If I wouldn't have forced her to come when we did-"

"Well, I don't think she dead in some field somewhere, so it ain't no point in gettin' all crazy." He pat her shoulder. "She can't have got that far."

Cindy sighed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're near the Pennsylvania border, so…you're in Canton? That's not too far from here…" Brandon listened to something, nodding. "How were we almost killed? Eh, it was just a fender bender. Crazy ass hillbillies…yes! Perfect! Okay, stay on sixty two and you should run right into us. Awesome. Right, okay. Bye-" He stared at the phone, shaking his head and walking back over. "Man." He handed the phone to Cindy. "That is one angry boy."

"He's always angry." Cindy sighed. "Alright, so what did he say?"

"Well, once I got him calm enough where he wasn't screaming for blood, he told me him and his friends were passing through Canton, which I believe we left a good twenty five minutes ago." Brandon shrugged. "He's on Route sixty two, which is exactly what we're taking. He's going to catch up to us."

"Ah. So he can kill me where no one will ever find me." Cindy groaned. "Great."

"Nah. Too many witnesses," Ray pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Well, this is what we're going to do." Brandon pointed to the closed store. "As bad as this is going to sound, we're going to bust in that door. We're gonna get a gasoline can and we're gonna fill it with gas. And we're gonna hurry up and get it in that car so we can get to looking for her."

"But if she would have went that way we would have _seen _her!" Cindy pointed out. Brandon shrugged.

"We missed her before. It isn't impossible that we missed her again."

"Okay. Break door, pump gas, get tha fuck out." Ray cracked his knuckles. "Let's do it."

* * *

By the time Jazmine reached Youngstown, Ohio, she had gone from being scared, to sad, to mad.

More than mad, actually. It was more like _furious_.

How dare they leave her in some strange place, driving off in _her _car? Jazmine kept trying to keep her cool but every time she thought about it she got even angrier. By the time she made it into the first store she can to, a Party City, she was practically seething.

She stomped up to the counter where a girl was smacking on a piece of gum and twirling a fake magic wand in between her fingers. The moments she saw Jazmine she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want-"

"Let me use your phone." Although Jazmine was usually polite as they came, she just wasn't in the mood. "_Please_."

The girl sighed. "Gotta buy something."

Jazmine blinked. "Ex_cuse _me?"

"Only customers can use the phone." The girl shrugged, not looking the least bit sympathetic. "Sorry."

Jazmine glanced around the register, spotted a fake, plastic ring, and slammed it on the counter. "_There_."

The girl scanned it, smacking her gum. "One twenty four."

Jazmine nodded, digging into her pockets. When her fingers brushed against empty fabric she groaned.

Her wallet was in her purse. Her purse…was in her car. The car that she somehow wasn't in!

"I don't have any money." Jazmine glanced at the girl, who shrugged and leaned against the counter.

"Sucks for you."

"You know what's gonna suck for _you_?" Jazmine suddenly snapped, standing on her tiptoes to yank the girl forward by her collar so that her nose was inches from her own. "If you don't let me use your stupid phone! I almost got ran off the road, I almost got sent to _jail_, I just got stranded in some weird ass city and I don't have time to play games! I will beat your ass!"

The girl's eyes widened. Jazmine let go of her and she quickly ducked under the counter, popping back up and handing the angry girl a cordless phone.

"Here." The girl shook her head. "Just…get away from me. Please!"

"_Thank you_." Jazmine snatched the phone, turning on her heel and walking towards the front door, dialing Cindy's number and putting the phone up to her ear. It rang exactly one time before being picked up.

"Hello?!" Cindy's frantic voice made her anger fade, even though it only lasted for a second. Then it was back with a vengeance.

"It's me." Jazmine leaned against the wall, glaring out the door. "Just in case you haven't noticed yet that I'm _gone_."

"Jazzy, I'm so-"

"Save it," she snapped, cutting Cindy off. "I'm at a dumb Party City in Youngstown, ten minutes outside of Pennsylvania. So, come pick me up."

"Are you okay?" Cindy, for her credit, _did _sound worried. "How did you get way out there? How'd you find a phone?"

"Without _your _help." Jazmine shook her head. "Come get me. Right. Now."

She heard Cindy sigh into the phone. "I know you have _every _right to be mad, but-"

"I do _not _want to hear you talking right now." She didn't care _how _mean she was being. She was tired of this. "The only thing I want from you is my car keys when you get here, which had better be in the next twenty minutes."

"We're on the way." There was a long, tense silence. "I'm really sor-"

She hung up the phone, shaking her head and walking back up to the counter to hand it to the girl, who eyed her. "Thanks."

"No problem." The girl pointed to her hair. "I like your hair. It's…big."

Jazmine blinked at her. She winced, jabbing her thumb behind her.

"I'm just gonna go…anywhere but here now."

"That would probably be best." Jazmine stalked back outside the store to sit on the steps, folding her arms on her knees and resting her chin on them.

If Cindy thought that she was going to be forgiven so easily, she was in for a rude awakening.

* * *

I'm sure Jazmine's not the only one who's been left at a store before. lol. (The sad part is it's definitely happened to my ass. TWICE.)  
Thanks for reading! Feel free to share your thoughts!

-Kelsey


	9. Reunion

Would've updated sooner, but the site was acting ghetto. Don't ask me how an inanimate object can behave in a ghetto-ly fashion. I do not know.

Anyways, thank you to jay_jai107, DarkPhoenixSaga, Darelle the Author, and child who is cool for the reviews! And thanks to summer vacation for letting me catch up on sleep so I can no longer be a raging bitch to everyone I love and care about! lol

(I'm sure to them, it wasn't very funny)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks

* * *

Reunion

"You sure do know how to pick 'em, don't you?"

"Huey, shut up."

"Don't tell _me _to shut up." Huey glared towards the passenger seat, his best friend glaring back. "You do realize if you and Cindy would have just been mature about the situation none of this would be happening? But _no_." He rolled his eyes. "Maturity is just _too simple_-"

"You talk like you ain't made no mistakes before!" Caesar snapped.

"I haven't made a mistake that resulted in someone being left behind in an unknown county, you're right!" Huey shot back. The other four passengers looked back and forth from the bickering friends as if they were watching a tennis match. Arizona shook her head, going into her pocket and withdrawing a small zip lock bag. "I've never seen such stubborn people in my life-"

"Ha! _Ha_! Bull! Shit!" Caesar half shouted, half laughed back. "Are you _kidding_? If you look up "Stubborn" in the dictionary then "Huey Freeman" would be listed beside it!" Man, you _invented _the word!"

"What-"

"And you think _I'm _stubborn?" he went on angrily. "At least _my _stubbornness to admit my feelings didn't result in my girlfriend almost being killed!"

_SLAM._

Everyone let out tiny squeaks and screams as the car slammed to a stop. Caesar blinked. Huey shook his head, closing his eyes. Even Riley gave Caesar a look of disbelief.

"Damn, son. Dat's grimy."

"What did you just say to me?" Huey's voice was dangerous.

"Uh…" Caesar started to reply but there was the sound of a lighter clicking, followed by an unusual aroma…he glanced towards the backseat, his eyebrows lifting.

"What are you _doing_?"

Arizona shrugged, puffing on a blunt. Eden held out her hand, indicating that she wanted it as well.

"Smokin'," she answered casually before taking another drawl.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you?" Huey threw up his hands. "Have you lost your _mind_? You're smoking weed in _my car_?"

"Damn, _sorry_!" Arizona rolled her eyes, holding it out to him. She obviously thought he was mad for the wrong reason. "Yellin' stresses me out! I can share!"

"Oh, for the love of-" Huey snatched it away, tossing it out the window. Arizona's jaw fell open. "Where did you even _get _that from?"

Riley let out a low whistle, glancing pointedly out the passenger window. "Damn, nigga! Can you keep drivin'? Got all deez niggas honkin' an' shit. Bout ta make me-"

"When did you manage to get your hands on marijuana?" Huey shouted. Riley sighed.

"I got it out grandad's dresser, a'ight?"

"_Grandad_?" Huey blinked before shaking his head. "I really shouldn't be surprised." He turned back to Caesar, obviously still angry. "Get out the passenger seat. Now. Otherwise I might slip up and throw you out my windshield."

"As if you-"

"Do you _want _me to try?"

Caesar pressed his lips together, his eyes narrowing. He pushed open his door, slamming it shut before walking to Riley's door and pulling it open. Riley sucked his teeth.

"Man, I don' wanna sit up front wit' Huey's gay ass!"

"Then _I'll _sit up front. Babies." Arizona, who was on the opposite side of the backseat, pushed open her door and started for the other side of the car; on the way she crouched down, retrieving the blunt and shoving it in her pocket while shooting Huey a dirty look.

"That," she said as she hopped into the front seat, slamming the door shut. "Was completely uncalled for."

"Whatever." Huey began driving again, shaking his head. "This is _stupid_."

"You're tellin me-"

"Actually, I wasn't." He cut his eyes towards the backseat. "You can stop talking now."

"Man, I'm sorry." Caesar sat up, giving him an apologetic look. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Sho shouldn't," Eden agreed, examining her nails. Caesar glared at her. "Well, you shouldn't have!" In the driver's seat Huey rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't change that you _did_."

"You know…that _was _pretty fucked up, Caesar," Cherry Anne admitted with a shrug.

"Everyone _shut up_," Arizona snapped, glancing at Huey's face. "Let the man drive. Damn."

"Thank you." Huey rolled his eyes, staring out the windshield. Caesar sighed. For a moment the car fell into a tense silence. Then-

"Could you _not _smoke that in my car?"

"Aw, really?"

"I am not going to jail behind your weed smokin' ass!"

"_Fine_." Arizona put away the blunt, rolling her eyes. "Damn. I thought bamboombas _liked _smoking weed."

"Alright, Miss pigmentally-challenged." Huey gave her a look. "What did we say?"

"Okay, _sorry_." Arizona sighed. "I was raised by racist people, alright? It's just engrained into the system."

"It's true," Eden spoke up from the backseat, her arms folded over her chest. "Momma used to even have a shotgun for the nig...er, _negroes,_ that tried to walk up, sellin' somethin'."

Huey, Riley and Caesar all blinked at her.

"Um, okay."

"Interesting."

"Right…"

_'All the hos jockin'  
Beats steady knockin'  
Middle of the stage got the whole club rockin-'_

"Riley, _please _shut your ignorant ringtone up!" Huey rolled his eyes. Riley glanced at his phone, smirking.

"Fine." He silenced it, shrugging. "Guess you _don't _curr 'bout the text message sayin' dat dey got Jazzy and dey gon stop in Pittsburgh ta wait fo us."

"What? Let me see."

"Naw, nigga." Riley rolled his eyes. "You so busy not curring 'bout nothing-"

"Ugh. Whatever." Huey glowered towards the car in front of them. "Someone just kill me now. Please."

"Sorry, that would be too easy." Arizona waved her hand. "Don't worry 'bout it, emo kid. We'll be caught up to them before you know it."

"Something tells me," Huey mumbled. "That it might not go so smoothly."

* * *

"How much longer do you think it'll take them to get here?"

Brandon glanced at his watch, shrugging and dropping his arm.

"Five, ten minutes." He shrugged. "After all, didn't you text Riley a good hour ago?"

"Yup."

The four of them were leaning against Jazmine's car, their arms folded and their eyes squinting towards the road in the direction they'd come from. Cindy glanced past Brandon and Ray to her best friend, who was shielding her eyes against the sun with a hand. She'd used her sunglasses to push her hair, which was particularly huge, back away from her face. The blond sighed.

"Jazz." Jazmine didn't even glance her way. In fact, Cindy was pretty sure that she hadn't looked at her since getting in the car forty five minutes ago. The only things she'd done was hop in the driver's seat, slam the door, ignore everyone's concerned looks, and start the car. "Listen-"

Jazmine gave her head one, definite shake, her eyes still staring forward. The parking lot they were in was currently empty save a few cars. It most likely had to do with the fact that it was the parking lot to a bar and it was only four in the afternoon. No one in their right mind would go to a bar at _four_.

Well…unless they were losers.

Cindy sighed again. "Jazzy, please."

"Don't "Jazzy please" me." Jazmine shook her head, clenching her fist. "I am so sick of listening to what you have to say, Cindy. I don't care." She sounded tired. "I just don't. Care."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Cindy cried. "It was an accident!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Jazmine shook her head. "You are seriously _not_ compre_hending _this."

"Um…maybe we should just all try to calm down-" Brandon tried before he was being cut off by an indignant Cindy.

"Of course I am!" She threw up her hands. "You're mad because we left you-"

"No! You're wrong!" Jazmine snapped angrily, making her blink in surprise. "That's not why I'm mad!"

Cindy gave her a look. "It's not?"

"No!" Jazmine rolled her eyes. "I'm mad because you do things without considering the effects it has on other people! And when there _is _a consequence, _I'm _the one who has to deal with it! Not you! Never _you_! But me!"

"What are you _talking_-"

"We left early because you couldn't _stand _being in the same town as Caesar and we got lost," Jazmine said, ticking off events on her fingers. Between them, Brandon and Ray were shaking their heads. "We got thrown in jail. _You _told _complete strangers _they could ride with us and in turn some psycho who knows them jacks up my car! No offense," she said, glancing towards the others. Ray snorted while Brandon threw up his hands.

"None taken. Well…I don't think."

"We could have been _killed_, Cindy!" Jazmine shook her head in disbelief. "Do you even _care _about anything that _doesn't _involve you?"

Cindy's eyes narrowed. "Are you calling me selfish?"

"I sure ain't considering you benevolent!" Jazmine shot back, dropping her hands to her sides again. She glared at her. "The sad part is I always try to give you the benefit of the doubt! I try not to get mad, I try to take _your feelings_ into consideration even though you obviously don't care about mine-"

"That's not true!"

"It's not?" Jazmine looked to be on the verge of tears. "Then why did you not care I didn't want to come here early? How come you didn't care that I didn't _want _to drive around two strangers? How come you didn't _care _that I didn't just want to ditch the people who _were _supposed to come with us? If it isn't what you want then it doesn't matter, right?"

"No!" Cindy gawked at her. "Where are you even _getting _this from?"

"Actions speak louder than words, _Cynthia_." Oh, boy. She _was _pissed. "And right now your actions are telling me that you obviously don't take our friendship too seriously if you don't care about my feelings!"

"I _do _care!"

"Whatever, Cindy." Jazmine shook her head, leaning back against the car. "What_ever_."

"Aw, come on!" Cindy blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Don't be mad at me. I don't want you mad at me-"

"And here we go again!" Jazmine let out a sarcastic laugh. "Me, me, me! _I_ don't want this! _I _don't want that! Well, _I _don't give a shit what _you_ want anymore!"

"Well, fine!" Cindy snapped back, tired of being yelled at. "I said I'm sorry! I said that I didn't mean any of it! What else do you _want _from me?"

"_Move,_" Jazmine practically growled, shoving past Ray. Brandon had enough sense to nearly leap out of her way so that she could walk up to Cindy. Despite the fact that she was almost two inches shorter than the blond Cindy felt herself shrinking back regardless.

"What I _want_," Jazmine said, her nose inches from Cindy's and her voice low. "Is for you to realize that the _only _way you're going to be able to accept the way things are is if you acknowledge them." She shook her head again. "Because they won't go away on their own."

Cindy's mouth fell open. Her own eyes hardened.

"The anti-confrontational crybaby's giving me advice on acknowledging my problems." Cindy's eyes narrowed. "How hypocritical."

Jazmine's eyes widened. Then, she scowled.

Before either Ray or Brandon could react Jazmine was yanking Cindy's hair, which in turn made Cindy tackle her to the ground. Ray smacked his palm against his forehead as the two of them rolled around on the asphalt, shouting and clawing at each other.

"Aw, shit." Brandon grabbed both of them by their shirts, trying to yank them off each other. "Ray, man! Help me!"

"Fuck _that_." Ray shook his head. "I'd get in the center of two sumo wrestlers before tryin' to break up a chick fight."

"Damn it, just- _ow_!" Someone's hand clawed across his face and he let go of both of them, grabbing his cheek. "_Geez_!"

"I hate you!" Jazmine screamed, managing to pin Cindy underneath her. Her chest heaved up and down. "You're such a self absorbed-"

"You one to talk, you stuck up-"

"Go to hell!"

"I'll send you there _first_!" Cindy kneed Jazmine in the stomach, rolling over so that Jazmine was the one pinned down.

"Can you two _stop_?" Brandon yelled. When the two continued to fight he sighed, throwing up his hands and leaning against the car with Ray. "Whatever."

The entire scene probably would've continued like that until both girls managed to knock each other out, if it wouldn't have been for Ray pushing off the side of the car and staring down the road.

"Is that them?"

"Huh?" Jazmine nearly threw Cindy off her in her haste to jump to her feet. She rushed to Ray's side, narrowing his eyes in concentration. After a few seconds, she grinned.

"It _is _them!"

Cindy brushed herself off, slowly pushing herself up. Sure enough, she could see that the approaching car was definitely Huey's. She inwardly groaned. Ray's eyes narrowed as he stared.

"They sure do gotta lota people with them, don't they?"

"They do." Jazmine frowned. "Why is that?"

The back door was opening before Huey could even come to a complete stop. "Land!" Riley yelled, flopping onto the ground on his hands and knees. "I'm free!"

"Man, shut yo dumbass up." Caesar was the next to climb out the open door, rolling his eyes. He swept his dreads out his face, grinning and waving towards Jazmine. "What's really good, Jazzy?"

"Yay!" Jazmine's anger was completely gone. She ran up to the boy, throwing her arms around him and giving him a giant hug. "Caesar! I missed you!"

"And I…miss…_breathing_," he wheezed. Jazmine quickly let him go, stepping back as another person stepped out. Her eyebrow lifted. It was a _girl_.

"'Bout damn time." The girl, who was a few inches shorter than her, dusted herself off. She had spiky dark hair and a bored expression that seemed to get less bored when her eyes fell on Jazmine.

"Oh, shit!" The girl cackled. "It's _you_! _You're _the half-breed!"

Jazmine blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Just ignore her," Huey said, slamming the door to the driver's seat and walking over, rolling his eyes. "The "no racial slurs" rule also extends to them. Well…most of them." He made a face as he glanced towards Jazmine's car. "Who the hell are they?"

"Huey!" Jazmine hugged him, glancing up at his face. "Did you miss me?"

He glanced down at her, giving her an odd look before shrugging and glancing back at Ray and Brandon, who had folded their arms over their chests.

"Maybe." He managed to release himself from Jazmine's grasp, his eyebrow lifting. "Seriously, who are they?"

"Well, I could say the same for you." Jazmine nodded towards the spiky haired girl. Riley smacked his lips.

"Fine! Don' nobody curr bout Reezy! I see how it is!"

"And…who are _they_?"

Two more girls were now getting out the car, slamming their doors. Huey winced.

"This…looks really bad."

Jazmine gave him a look. "Um, yeah. A little."

"Because _they_-" he pointed towards Ray and Brandon again. "Are much better."

She shrugged. "Good point."

"Damn!" Ray burst out laughing. "You got people piled all in yo car like Mexicans!"

"Um, yeah." Jazmine scratched the back of her neck. "It's a long story…" Her words trailed off as she glanced at his arms. Her eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Yeah." Huey examined his arms as well. "That's also a long story."

"Okay." Both of them turned around as a blond girl leaned against Huey's car, her arms crossed over her chest. "So, someone wanna do introductions?"

Before Jazmine could open her mouth, Ray was rushing forward, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Ari!"

The girl leaned forward, staring at him with an amused expression. "Ray?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Caesar asked, stepping up to Jazmine's other side. Jazmine gasped, pointing towards her.

"You're Arizona!" she shouted, causing everyone to look her way. "You're who that guy who pushed me and punched Ray in the face was looking for!"

"Wait, a guy came looking for me?" Arizona's face paled.

"_What_?" Huey's head whipped towards Jazmine. "He _pushed _you?"

"Wait, who are we talking about?" Caesar made a face.

"Oh! You mean Mark?" The spiky haired girl's eyes widened. "Wait, I am so confused…what?"

"Um, he's _dead _when I get to him, that's what!" Huey snapped. "Where did you guys see him?"

"I don't know." Jazmine shrugged. "There was this bad storm last night. We kind of had some trouble."

"You ain't tha only ones," Riley grumbled. "Damn! Can a nigga get somethin' ta eat out dis bitch!"

"Wait wait wait." Jazmine held up her hand. "Okay, who are _you_-" She pointed to the spiky haired girl, the blond, and the third girl. "And how did you end up with _them_?"

"Well." Arizona pointed towards the spike haired girl. "Short stuff over there is Eden. Long ponytail's Cherry Anne. I'm Arizona." She smirked. "And I'm assuming from the expression that fell over your face when you saw afro samurai getting out a car with a bunch of strange girls, you're Jazmine."

"Uh…" Jazmine rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah."

Arizona nodded. "Huh." Her eyebrow lifted. "You _are _a ninky."

"What?"

"No racial slurs!" Huey rolled his eyes. "It is _not _that hard of a rule!"

"If I may interrupt-" Ray started, stepping up to them as well before Huey was holding up a hand and cutting him off.

"No. You may not."

"Huey!" Jazmine stomped her foot. "Rude!"

"Unless he's about to explain to me why the guy who's looking for _her_-" he pointed towards Arizona. "Pushed _you_, then I don't really care. In fact-" he glanced back to Ray. "How do you even _know _Arizona?"

"Ah." Ray snorted. "_Now _I can talk."

Jazmine made a cutthroat motion, shaking her head. Huey's eyes narrowed. Ray visibly winced.

"Never…mind." He glanced at Jazmine. "You never mentioned his inability to _take a joke_-"

"Ray's my cousin," Arizona interrupted, rolling her eyes. Caesar and Riley gave her incredulous stares.

"Hol' up." Riley jabbed his thumb towards Ray. "Dat bobblehead ova there's yo cousin?"

"Adopted," Ray said, giving Riley a look of disdain.

"So, Mark came looking." Arizona frowned. Brandon stepped up as well, nodding.

"He came looking, alright." He snorted. "And when I say that I mean he's a complete psycho."

"Don't I know it."

"Hello to you too, Cindy!" Caesar shouted sarcastically. Cindy, who was leaning against Jazmine's car, rolled her eyes and gave him a halfhearted wave.

"Uh huh."

"Well, I'm hungry." Caesar grinned. "Who wants some food?" He clapped Huey in the back of his right shoulder. He hissed, punching Caesar in the gut.

"_Ow_!" Huey glared at him. "Why would you _do _that?"

"What's wrong?" Jazmine asked. Cherry Anne grinned.

"Oh, he's just recovering."

"Recovering…?"

"We should just all stop talking now." Huey groaned, rubbing his shoulder. "Really."

"We should really consider getting out of the open if Mark's looking for her," Eden said, casting a concerned look towards Arizona. Jazmine shrugged.

"How would he know to come to Pennsylvania, of all places?"

"Aw, sweetie." Arizona shook her head, giving her a look. "You're so naïve, aren't you?"

Jazmine's eyes narrowed.

"Yeahhh…Cindy." Brandon tugged on her sleeve. "Want something to drink?"

The blond nodded, walking beside him as the two of them head towards the bar. "Definitely."

The others watched them walk away. Caesar frowned.

"Seriously. What were you guys doing, riding around with strange boys?"

"Oh, really?" Jazmine put her hands on her hips. "And what were you guys doing, riding around with strange _girls_?"

"We have," Caesar said. "A perfectly good reason."

"I'm sure."

"Ooh. So, you mad." Riley cackled, grunting when Huey smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Well, we've got a good reason, too!" Jazmine went on. Caesar snorted.

"Whatever."

"Caesar, don't start." Jazmine glared. "I am really _not _in the mood right now."

"Well, no one told you two to leave early-"

"No one told _you _to follow us!"

"Um, hello?"

"Now Cindy's off with some Rico Suave-"

"Oh, and that's _my _fault?"

"_Yes_!"

"Oh, my god." Huey sighed. "Can you two…wait." He stared after Jazmine, who was stomping towards the bar as well. "Where are you going?"

She whirled around, lifting her hands in a "who knows?" gesture.

"Somewhere where people can stop getting mad at me for crap!" she yelled, turning around again and continuing on her way. Huey turned towards Caesar, shaking his head.

"Good job." He turned on his heel, heading after her. "Really."

"Aw, man, come _on_-"

"Still not talking to you!"

The six remaining people all exchanged looks, shrugging.

"I…guess we should follow them?" Cherry Anne said, looking uncomfortable. Caesar sighed, starting for the entrance.

"I guess so."

* * *

"I've got twelve bucks."

"Twelve bucks? That's _it_?"

"Nigga I _don't _gotta give you that!"

"Whatever, Riley." Huey shook his head at his brother before staring around the round table. "Well, is anyone _else _walking around with twelve bucks?"

"I've got twenty four." Cherry Anne shrugged. Eden sighed, slurping on a milkshake.

"I've got one seventy five. But I was saving it for hotel money. And we've gotta get down to Georgia, so-"

"I've got my dad's credit card, but he would notice if the spending got crazy," Jazmine mumbled from Huey's left, her head in her hands. "That's the only reason I'm driving around with a messed up car."

Arizona snorted from Huey's other side, examining her nails. Jazmine lifted her head, glancing at her.

"And what does that mean?"

"Nothing." Arizona shrugged. "I just wish I had parents who could send me off with a credit card since they're got soooo much money."

Jazmine blinked, her eyes slowly narrowing.

"I really don't like you."

"I've got forty five," Brandon interrupted before any more arguments could break out. "But we kind of need that to last till DC."

"Arghh!" Jazmine shook her head. "We need money."

"And do you have any ideas, carrot top?" Eden asked. Jazmine slammed her palms on the table.

"Oh, my _god_-"

"What about you, Cindy?" Huey asked, slapping his hand over Jazmine's mouth. She glared at him. Cindy, who was busy staring glumly at the table, shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Well, that's helpful…ew, Jazmine." He dropped his hand, wiping it on his jeans. "Really?"

She ignored him, glancing towards Ray. "You got any ideas?"

"Oh, yes. Ask _him _for ideas."

"Or, we could ask _Arizona._" Jazmine rolled her eyes. "You know, since you seem to respect her word so much."

Huey glared at her. "And what are you implying?"

"I'm only playing _your _game, Huey."

"Okay, ima need for everybody to _shut the fuck up_," Eden snapped, causing everyone to stare towards her. "Damn! Do we need to do some icebreaker exercises or some shit? Cause this ain't workin'."

"I just want to get my car fixed, get to DC, and get this whole thing over with," Jazmine said. Cindy sat up.

"Same."

"I don't know why you're agreeing with me!" Jazmine snapped. "_All _of this is your fault."

"And here we go." Cindy rolled her eyes. "The blame game."

"Wow. Are all girls from Illinois this whiny?"

"Arizona, shut _up_," Jazmine snapped. Arizona's eyes narrowed and she stood to her feet, glaring down at her.

"I am _not _the one, halfrican."

"Arizona, stop. Jazmine, sit _down_." Huey tugged Jazmine, who had started to rise up, back in her seat. "Okay. If anyone feels like they can't put their immaturity aside for five minutes while we figure out a way to make it to DC on limited funds, feel free to step out."

Jazmine snorted, pushing herself out her chair and walking away from the table.

"Peace."

Riley snorted, watching her open the front door. "Dis _sucks. _Can I go wit her?"

"No." Huey rolled his eyes. "So, according to everyone, we've got five hundred dollars, and that's _combined_. We can't get to DC on that, especially not you three, since you're continuing down to Georgia."

"Well unless we all go stand on street corners, we're out of luck." Cherry Anne blew a strand of hair out of her face. "God, I'd kill for a cigarette right now…"

"Not…necessarily." Eden was staring towards a flyer that was up on the wall. She pointed to it. "We could do that."

Everyone turned to read the bold print on the bright green page.

"'Black Jack tournament'," Caesar read aloud. He turned back to Eden. "It's here. Tonight."

She shrugged. "Your point?"

"Bull_shit_." Huey snorted. "You want to win money by playing a _card game_? Besides, we can't even play." He gestured towards the flyer. "It says you have to be twenty one. And is anyone here twenty one?"

"I am," Ray offered.

"I am," Cherry Anne added.

"And can either one of you play black jack?" Huey snapped. Both adults exchanged looks. Cherry Anne shook her head but Ray opened his mouth to say something. Whatever it was never came since Huey cut him off. "Alright, then."

"Then we'll get fake IDs," Arizona suggested.

"Yeah, with our fake _money_, right?"

"Okay, look." Eden leaned forward, the others doing the same. "We get fake IDs for a select few of us. The…say…best five black jack players. And they can go while the rest of us stay in close proximity."

"That's so shady," Cherry Anne mumbled. Riley and Eden snorted.

"_So_?" they practically laughed in unison. They exchanged looks. Riley smirked.

"You ain' all dat bad." He grinned. "I's fucks wit' Eden."

Eden grinned.

"Glad to see _someone's _getting along," Caesar said dryly. "Let's say we went with your plan, Eden. How would we determine the best black jack player to-"

"Me." Arizona shrugged when everyone looked towards her. "Well, I _am_."

Cindy shook her head. "Jazmine."

Everyone glanced at her. Arizona shrugged.

"What's the graham cracker know about black jack?"

Cindy snorted. "You don't know her very well." She dropped her voice. "She counts cards. Blackjack, spades, _Spanish _21…you name it. She's counted playing freakin' _Go Fish _when we've played. Math's kind of her thing."

Cherry Anne and Eden's eyebrows shot up. Ray let out a low whistle.

"She do it good?"

"Yeah, she does. She taught me." Huey shook his head. "But she'd never do it. She saw that damn _21 _movie and about had a heart attack."

"But it's not illegal!" Eden insisted, making a face. "It's _frowned upon_."

"Whatever."

"I highly doubt a bunch of bar people are going to notice card counting," Brandon said in a low voice. "It's _Pittsburgh_, not Vegas. Not even Atlantic City!"

"True." Riley began texting on his phone.

"I'm pretty good at black jack." Ray shrugged. "I used to play a lot back in the day."

"Okay, look." Huey looked around. "Who knows without a doubt that they can play?"

Everyone raised their hand. He sucked his teeth.

"Who knows without a doubt that they can play _well_?"

Cherry Anne and Cindy dropped their hands. Riley smacked his lips, dropping his own hand.

"Fuck dat. Dat's too much work."

Huey nodded. "So, that makes five of us-"

"Six."

"What?" Huey glanced at Arizona. She shrugged.

"Six." When he continued to look confused she held up her hand, ticking people off on her fingers. "You, me, Caesar salad, Eden, Ray-Ray and Jazmine."

"I already told you, she's not-"

"She will." Arizona gave him a look. "Let me talk to her."

"Don't do it, nigga." Riley shook his head. "She's gonna kill her."

"Whatever, Riley." She shook her head. "I ain't gonna kill her if she's the ticket to us winning money."

"So if she won't, you would?"

She shrugged, then nodded. "Probably, yeah."

"She won't listen to you," Caesar said. "I know her. You'll be wasting your time."

Arizona shrugged, leaning back. "Nevermind, then."

"I can talk to her," Ray tried. Huey snorted.

"Or you can stay where you are." He glanced at Cindy. "Why don't you go talk to her? You're her best friend."

Cindy snorted, looking away. "Was."

"Okay…" Huey shook his head. "Whatever."

"Anybody gotta deck of cards?" Eden asked, holding out her hand. "We could practice and see who really sucks and who doesn't."

"Ask the bartender," Cherry Anne suggested. As Eden got up from her chair she glanced back at the flyer. "It starts at nine."

"And it's four twenty now." Brandon checked his watch.

"Here." Eden flopped back down in her chair, chucking a deck of cards box on the table. "Knock yourselves out."

"That was fast," Cherry Anne said. Eden shrugged.

"Okay, then." Brandon withdrew the cards from the deck, shuffling them. "So, this is really what we're gonna do?"

"Yup." Caesar shrugged. "We don't have any better ideas, so…where _you_ goin?" he asked as Huey rose to his feet. He rolled his eyes, but Arizona stood up.

"I'll go get her."

Huey gave her a wary look. "I really don't think that's a good-"

"It'll be fine. Stop being a punk." She stepped past him, striding for the door.

"You think we can pull this off?" Cherry Anne asked quietly. Brandon shrugged, beginning to deal out cards.

"I guess we're going to find out."

* * *

Jazmine waved her bare feet in the air, sighing as she lay in the backseat of her car. Yeah, she wasn't being very mature, but she didn't really care. She didn't feel like being around all these people. She just wanted to make it to DC already. Oh, and she wanted to get her car fixed.

And…money to get her car fixed with…

Alright, so she wanted a lot of things. But really, was it too much to ask to be able to get a few minutes to just _breathe_? To not have to worry about her parents realizing that she was doing everything she promised she _wouldn't _do, or worry about how she was going to get her car fixed, or worry about her being mad at her best friend?

She heard footsteps approaching the car and mentally groaned, closing her eyes.

Yup. It was _totally _too much to ask.

"Scoot over, princess."

She opened her eyes again to see Arizona staring down at her, her arms over her chest. She snorted, closing her eyes again.

"No."

The blond girl shrugged, jumping over the side of the convertible and landing on Jazmine's chest. She grunted, pushing the laughing girl off her.

"Ow!" She rubbed her collarbone, glaring. "What's your _problem_?"

"I don't have a problem." Arizona gestured to her. "I'm not the one moping in my car."

"I'm not moping."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I," Jazmine said, sitting up and bringing her knees to her chest. "Am having alone time."

Arizona shook her head, snorting.

"You are nothing like muffinhead."

Jazmine gave her a quizzical stare. "Who?"

"Darkie. Little Black Sambo." She rolled her eyes. "_Huey_. You're not like him."

Jazmine shrugged. "And?"

"Well, it kind of matters." She shrugged herself. "If I knew you were so sensitive I wouldn't have done all the name calling. He has tough skin so I thought his girlfriend would, too."

"Well, I don't." She rested her chin on her knees, staring straight ahead. "He does. You do. I don't."

"You think _I'm _tough? Honey, I'm not tough." Arizona practically laughed. "I just don't take life too seriously."

Jazmine looked at her. "Why not?"

"I just don't. I have my reasons. And really, you shouldn't take yours so seriously, either." She gestured to the bemused mulatto. "I get it. You got left behind by your friends. Your car got messed up by some moron-"

"Yeah," Jazmine interrupted sourly. "Some moron looking for _you_. Who _is _he, by the way?"

"He," Arizona said, propping her feet up on the door. "Would be my ex husband."

"Why's he your ex?"

She shrugged. "The same reason the guy before Afro Samurai is yours."

Jazmine felt her face heat up. "He _told _you about that?"

"He didn't tell me anything, so don't go getting all mad at him. I guessed." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I didn't come out here to talk about my failed marriage or your sucky past relationships. I came out here to tell you that we're playing black jack for money, and you're going to enter the tournament."

_That _surprised her. Jazmine made a face.

"I am?"

"Uh huh."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"And I'm listening to you because…"

"Because," Arizona replied mildly. "Secretly, or maybe not-so-secretly, you don't hate me." She jabbed her thumb behind her. "We've got more in common than anyone else in there."

Jazmine nearly laughed. "You don't know me."

"I don't have to. I've gotten very good at reading people." She pushed her hair behind her ears. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"Please. You only think we have anything in common because we both had a bad relationship." She shook her head. "And it's dumb to even use _that _as common ground."

"You're right. It is." Arizona nodded in agreement. "You know what else is dumb?"

Jazmine shrugged.

"The fact that you even thought that I was basing our common ground on that." She leaned back, placing her hands in her lap. "You're probably one of the strongest people here."

She laughed again. "You've got be joking-"

"I don't mean in physical strength. Damn. Can I talk for two seconds without being cut off?" Jazmine clamped her mouth shut. "I meant emotional strength." She nodded towards the bar. "You remind me a lot of my cousin, Cherry Anne. She's quieter than you most the time and not as mouthy, so people tend to think she's not much of a threat. People used to pick on her a lot." She shrugged. "They see her as this frail person who won't stand up for herself. Little do they know, she's a mechanic. She's worked on cars since she was old enough to walk and my uncle owned a shop. She made the _football _team in high school. She also had to get off it after she broke her collarbone and femur during the first game."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, well the point is, she's always been underestimated. And you seem like the type who's underestimated, too. Shit, you probably underestimate yourself."

Jazmine shook her head. "Why are you saying all this?"

Arizona hopped up so she was sitting on Jazmine's trunk and smirked down at her.

"Because tonight we could win a lot of money." She leaned back on her hands. "Because we could win, and your underestimated ass could completely blindside the competition and get this for us." She shook her head. "Most importantly, as corny as this is going to sound, your boyfriend's given me more hope for the human race in past few days then I've had in years. He's a really good guy. And I want to believe that he's with someone who actually has a backbone. Or at least has some redeeming quality. I _want _to like you, but it's hard." She shrugged again. "Because, this is going to annoy the hell out of that pretty little head of yours when I say it but, right now you seem like an insecure bitch. And you should get over that."

Jazmine's eyes narrowed. Arizona smirked.

"What are you gonna do about that, princess?"

"Don't call me that."

"Then don't act like one."

They glared at each other. Finally, Jazmine's eyes softened.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "I'll do it."

Arizona grinned. "Awesome."

Jazmine gave her a sidelong glance before she hopped out the car, starting back for the bar.

"You ain't the only insecure one, by the way," Arizona called after her. Jazmine turned around to see her still sitting on the car, lighting a cigarette. "So, don't go feeling all bad about it. Just fix it."

Jazmine frowned. "Well, who else is insecure?"

Arizona lifted her eyebrows. "Do I really have to say it?"

Jazmine's eyes narrowed in confusion, before widening in realization.

"You've gotta be kidding." She shook her head. "No way. He's the most _not _insecure person I know!"

"Of course he is." Arizona shrugged, putting the cigarette up to her lips. "Until it comes to a certain someone."

"Not when it comes to _me_. You're wrong." Jazmine shook her head again. Arizona smirked.

"I'm not. But it's okay. One day you'll see that." She waved her hand. "One day you'll see that no one's ever just black and white. Including him." She paused. "Including you."

Jazmine blinked. When she didn't move Arizona waved her hand again.

"Okay, good_bye_! Tata! Conversation over!" She rolled her eyes, blowing out a stream of smoke. Jazmine snorted, turning back towards the door and pushing it open.

No one was ever just black and white.

No kidding.

* * *

That sappy shit.

Soooo, if anyone's still here after all the lame ass _bonding _or whatever, feel free to review! :P

-Kelsey


	10. Luck Be A Lady

So I wrote this long ass author's note and when I went to submit it my login timed out so I had to re-log in and it was gone. GODDAMMIT-I-DON'T-HAVE-TIME-FOR-THIS-SHIT-AHHHHHH!

Okay, gonna try this again...this chapter had to be made into two since this ALONE is over eight thousand words, and I wasn't even halfway through. Uh, I just had a huge brain fart so I forgot what else to write...it's 3 am. Like people have previously asked me, yes. I am indeed nocturnal. Er, thanks to child who is cool, Ryuu Jaganshi, insertpsuedonym, bKatty, JayJai07, DarkPhoenixSaga, deadlyblossom, traban16, and hunniicomb for the reviews! Since I'm super tired and the second part's not finished yet expect it tomorrow or the day after. MAYBE later today. Who knows. My mojo's been slowly returning lately. :/

Thanks for the lovely reviews, and thanks in advance to anyone who still actually READS THIS. lol

Warning: It's 3, and I hate making excuses but uh...the brain's just not there. So the proofreading may be, well, shitty. Whoops?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks

* * *

Luck Be a Lady

"Nervous?"

Jazmine looked up to the blond, who was yelling over the noise of the rest of the bar. The two were sitting at a tall, circular table near the center of the building, waiting for everyone to finish signing up so they could go write their own names, because they were _not _trying to wait in that long ass line. Jazmine shrugged, giving Arizona, who was drinking a beer, a funny look.

"Kinda! Hey, don't you think drinking might throw off your concentration a bit?" she asked loudly, nursing her own sweet tea in her right hand. Arizona snorted, taking another sip.

"You're so cute when you're being all wimpy!"

Jazmine made a face. Both chairs on either side of them slid from underneath the table and Huey and Caesar each climbed into them with slips of paper in their hands. Arizona nodded towards Huey.

"What number are they to?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Sixty four!"

"Holy _crap _there's a lot of people here!" Jazmine glanced around, looking nervous. "How many people does this thing go up to, anyway?"

"Someone mentioned one hundred!" Caesar chimed in, looking around as well. The air was smoky and hot, the lights dim. "I can go check!"

"I'll go with you!" Arizona volunteered, sliding down from her stool and still holding her drink. "Find Cherry Anne's hiding ass…" Together, the two of them ventured away from the table. The moment their heads disappeared Huey let out a sigh, giving Jazmine a look.

"_Finally_." He rolled his eyes. "I've been trying to talk to you for_ever_." He set down his water. "So, about this entire thing-"

"I know, I know." Jazmine sighed. "Don't be intimidated. I'm _trying_, okay? So I don't wanna hear it."

Huey blinked. "I…was going to discuss Caesar and Cindy's inability to stop arguing and how their fighting is driving me insane, but alright."

"Oh." Jazmine took a sip of her drink through its straw, nodding. "Yeah, I can see that."

"As much as Cindy annoys me, we've got to get them back together." Huey massaged his temples. "And fast."

"I don't know." Jazmine looked reluctant. He glanced at her. "I mean, he _did _kiss someone else. And he _has _been acting kind of weird towards her-"

"He did _not _kiss her." Huey shuddered. "I don't think any man with sense would kiss her if she were the last woman on earth."

"The point though," Jazmine went on, examining her flip flops. "Is that he really hurt her. You don't know her like I do, Huey." She frowned. "She isn't like me. She doesn't bounce."

Huey nearly laughed. "I'm sorry…did you say you _bounce_?" When Jazmine gave him an offended look it only served to make his struggle to not laugh more difficult. "Jazmine, you're still upset over your goldfish dying when you were _fourteen_."

"It was an untimely death!" Jazmine defended in a huffy voice. "_Fine. _Whatever. Either way, Cindy's really bummed. And as…mad as I am at her…" She sighed, shrugging. "I'm worried about her."

"Well, she's not the only one hurting." Huey jabbed his thumb towards the center of the crowd. "He's been pretty down, too."

"I don't know how to fix it." Jazmine shrugged again. "I mean-"

"They're just so-"

"_Impossible_," they both mumbled in unison. They glanced up at each other. Jazmine smirked. Huey rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't even cute."

"It was." She reached beside her to poke him. "Admit it." When he winced she sat back, frowning. "What's wrong with your arm?"

Huey sighed, annoyed. "It's not my arm. And I…lost a bet." When she burst out laughing he scowled. "How the hell is that _funny_?"

"Because!" She grinned. "You are always betting people even though you never _win_!"

"I still…don't see the humor in this situation."

"Sorry." She gestured to his shoulder. "But what does that have to do with you being hurt?"

He cringed. "Well…the loser kind of had to get a tattoo, so-"

"Oh, my god." Jazmine's jaw dropped. Her eyes widened. "You got a tattoo?"

He rolled his eyes. He knew she'd flip out. "Well, yeah-"

"Oh, my _god_!"

"Oh, come on-"

"That is so-"

"I know you hate them, but-"

"Hot!"

He stopped, blinking at her. She was still staring at him with what he now realized to be an excited expression, her emerald eyes sparkling. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry…I think I heard you wrong-"

"That is so cool!" she squealed, clasping her hands together. He gaped at her. "You know, you're the _last _person I'd expect to get one, but…that's…kinda…" She let her words trailed off and settled for shaking her head, her cheeks coloring. "Never mind."

"Yeah…" He leaned back, rolling his eyes again. "It's only Riley's name."

Jazmine's smile faltered. "…Suddenly, it's not so hot anymore."

"Exactly."

"Well…" Jazmine rubbed the back of her neck. "This is weird…"

"For _you_." Huey's voice took on a mocking mezzo soprano. "Oh, tattoos are so hot! Oh, my _gawd_-"

"Shut up!" Jazmine laughed, throwing an ice cube at him. "You're not funny!"

"No, but apparently I'm hot."

"Boo! Stop flirtin!" Caesar sat back down, Arizona shaking her head as she also slid into her seat. "Gettin' all cozy and shit…I'm the official cockblocker for the duration of this trip!"

"Ooh. That ain't even cute." Arizona shook her head.

"Oh, yeah." Huey rolled his eyes. "You and Cindy need to get back together _quick_." He watched Arizona take another sip of her beer and made a face. "You would take advantage of our temporary age increase."

"Hush up, wooly booly." Arizona turned around in her chair, her eyes narrowing. "That is a _lot _of people."

"Yup." Caesar tapped the table with his fingertips. "Yo yo, check it." The other three leaned towards him. "Arizona and I heard these fine ass girls-"

"They weren't girls." Arizona gave him a look. His brow lifted.

"But they had on dresses! And makeup! T-they had hair!"

"They…weren't girls," Arizona repeated. Caesar grimaced before shaking his head and turning to the other two.

"Right. So we heard some, er…_not _girls-" Huey snorted. Jazmine covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. "-talking about some undefeated champion who comes to every tournament. She goes by Lady Luck. And I think she really _is _a girl," he added darkly upon seeing Arizona's shoulders shaking from laughter. She rolled her eyes. Jazmine frowned.

"If she's undefeated-" the other three looked at her. "-then why are _we _entering? That's like _asking _them to take our money. And then we'd be even further in the poorhouse!"

"Or," Arizona pointed out with a shrug. "You could try, you know, _optimism_?"

"She _is _the optimist." Caesar made a face. "If Jazmine's giving us the red flag then maybe-"

"You're both forgetting," Huey pointed out. "That this isn't even some real casino. This is a bar on the outskirts of Pittsburgh. Their idea of a good player and _our _idea of a good player-" He gestured to Jazmine. "-could be completely different."

Caesar shrugged. Jazmine shifted nervously.

"I don't know…"

"Who cares?" Arizona gave her a look. "I mean, if you're a beast at card counting and a math prodigy why does it matter?"

"Because _she _could be a beast at card counting and a math prodigy, too!" Jazmine pointed out. Arizona shrugged.

"Then outsmart her, smarty."

"Easy for _you _to say," Jazmine snapped before sighing. Arizona gave her a look.

"So, you never mentioned how you learned to count cards." Her voice was casual. Jazmine shrugged.

"I got bored and taught myself one day." When Arizona's eyebrow arched she shrugged again, stirring her lemon around in her tea. "It's not hard, really. It's mainly probability and statistics. The hardest part is keeping track of every card, but even that's not too bad-"

"I'm sorry…" Arizona gawked at her. "Did you say you keep track of _every _card?"

Jazmine nodded, looking suspicious.

"All…fifty two cards." Arizona's voice was filled with disbelief. Jazmine nodded again, a thoughtful look passing over her features.

"Well, except for when there's six or eight decks involved. Then I guess I keep track of…three hundred and twelve? Or…four hundred and sixteen." She glanced around at everyone's impressed faces. "What?"

"Marry me," Caesar joked, shaking his head. Huey smacked him in the back of it, glaring.

"Get your own math genius."

Jazmine shook her head, staring back down to her drink. Arizona gave her a look before clearing her throat.

"I think we should go all or nothing." Everyone glanced at her. "And I think one of us should play as opposed to five." She nodded to Jazmine. "I think she should play alone."

Jazmine's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Wait…_what_?"

"You know," Huey said thoughtfully, causing Jazmine to give him a horrified look. "That's…not a bad idea."

"Huey!"

"No, think about it." He glanced back towards Jazmine. "I read over the rules while we were at the bar earlier. It's not like casino blackjack where you go to beat the dealer only. You have to beat everyone _else_. It's why the jackpot's so high. Not only do you get the grand prize but you get the winnings of every other person you get. You win _everything_."

Jazmine gulped. "And…how much is _everything_?"

He rolled his eyes. "Enough to make you start hyperventilating like when you won that five hundred dollars from that scratch off Cindy made you buy back in April." Her eyebrow lifted. "The thing is, your counting's foolproof. There's no use in a bunch of us playing when in the end, it's going to come down to you. It's a given."

She bit her lip nervously, staring at everyone's expectant faces. She shrugged, glancing to the floor.

"It's _not _foolproof." Her voice held a dark, un-Jazmine like tone to it. When everyone gave her surprised looks she shrugged, sighing. "Sorry." She stared down at the floor. "It's just…well, I have lost a game once."

"Yes, I'm aware." Huey snorted. "The one you _let _me win, right?"

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed halfheartedly. "No." He blinked back in surprise and she sighed again, resting her chin in her hand. When she didn't bother to add to the one worded statement he rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess." His tone was dry. "Jazmine Dubois Story Time."

"Yeah! I love Jazmine Dubois Story Time!" Caesar punched his fist in the air, accidentally smacking Arizona in the side of the head with his elbow. She shoved him so he flew off the tall stool, hitting the floor and groaning. She calmly looked back up, whistling and examining her nails.

"Okay." Her nearly identical green eyes flickered back towards the mulatto, who was staring down at her friend in concern. Huey looked about as worried as Arizona, which meant he didn't look worried in the slightest. "Carry on."

"Well." Jazmine swallowed, folding her hands on the table in front of her and staring at them. "When I was fifteen, I lost a blackjack game for the first, and last, time." She paused. "Well, unless you count that one I let Huey win. And if I don't win the one tonight-"

"Okay, we get that." Arizona waved her hand. Jazmine's eyes narrowed. "Proceed, please."

"It had been at one of my parents' fancy lawyer friend's cocktail parties." She made a face. "For some reason people really respected my parents-"

"Though why they'd do such a thing, we'll never know-"

"_Whatever, _Huey. Anyway, that basically means that sometimes, I had to do really _boring_ things that normal teenagers didn't do. Such as go to charity banquets and…well…cocktail parties. The bad part was that everyone else who was forced to go had to sit there and look dumb while our parents went on "why-my-child-is-better-than-yours" kicks."

"Ew." Arizona shook her head while Caesar flopped back in his chair, glaring daggers at her. "Well, I wouldn't know about that. My mom stole my stereo for drug money and thought my name was Caroline for a good year."

Jazmine frowned. "I…really don't know what to say to that-"

"It happens." Arizona yawned. "So? Cocktail parties, other parents…we're on a tight schedule here, Zebra!"

"What did we _say_?" Huey asked, his eyes narrowed. Arizona sighed.

"No racial slurs. _Fine_, I'm _sorry_-"

"Well," Jazmine went on, choosing to ignore the others. "One night, my parents started going on about me being the best blackjack player in all of Maryland, if not the East Coast…personally, I blame the Henney."

"Ooh, that's my _song_-"

"No one _cares, _Ceez."

"And then," Jazmine continued, her eyes darkening. "The host's daughter decided that she wanted to challenge that." Her voice took on an entirely different type of resentment. "Her name was Piper. And she was tall and went to some fancy charter school and had _good _hair because she was freaking Hispanic-"

"Jazmine." Huey could obviously see a tangent beginning.

"And I bet she just thought she was _so amazing _with her straight, stupid shiny hair-"

"_Jazmine_-"

"And the humidity had been really high that day so _my _hair was puffier than usual and I looked like a cabbage patch kid that got attacked by a wombat and thrown out a car window and she was pretty and she already thought she was better than everybody else and it was so _unfair_-"

"Jazmine!" Huey rolled his eyes again. "What have we talked about?"

Jazmine sighed. "I don't-"

"_What _have we _talked_ about?"

"My hair is fine the way it is, despite what others may think," Jazmine droned off, obviously reciting the words from memory. Caesar snorted. "Just because my hair doesn't fit the description of the European standard of beauty doesn't make it inferior to anyone else's nor does it have anything to do with my intellect or inner beauty, which is much more meaningful. In conclusion, my hair is just as good, if not better, than everyone else's."

"Thank you." Satisfied, Huey leaned back. "You can keep going now."

"Okay." Jazmine took another breath. "Well, the only thing I had wanted to challenge was the fact that I'd even had to _be _there, but when Piper said something it was kind of a done thing. Her parents were excited and my parents were excited…I guess I can't blame them since I'd never lost any card game from Texas Hold'em to Speed. So they were all "How hard would it be to show up a city congresswoman from Delaware's daughter?""

"I'm guessing it _was _hard, since you lost…_ow_!"

"At first it _wasn't_ hard," Jazmine said, smiling slightly as Caesar gripped his shin from where she'd kicked him under the table. Huey snorted. "I actually felt confident about the whole thing. _Everyone _came over to watch. You'd think a bunch of senators and congressmen would have better things to do than watch two teenagers play cards, but whatever-" When everyone stared at her blankly she rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, _sorry_. _Anyway_, we tied the first game, and the second. Then, the third. And…the fourth." She paused, frowning. "The more rounds we'd gone through the more worried I'd gotten. After all, this was _my _thing. I'd tied, but not time after time after _time_…I really didn't want to lose."

The other three were staring at her, all of them into the story. Caesar was even holding his breath. The only one who looked remotely bored was Huey, which wasn't out of the ordinary since it was practically his default expression.

"Finally, the seventeenth game came around-"

"_Seventeenth_?"

"_Yes_. Seventeen. Now shut up." Caesar clamped his mouth shut. "At that point the entire party seemed to be into the card game and people were yelling about who would win and cheering us on. It was pretty weird that people were making it such a big deal…but what was even weirder was when Piper once again got twenty one…and I got twenty two."

Caesar gasped. Arizona blinked. Huey remained unfazed.

"So, for the first time ever, you busted."

"That's what_ she _said!"

"Ceez, you're an idiot."

"Yeah." Jazmine's shoulders slumped. Huey smirked.

"Did you cry?"

"Shut up!" When he gave her a knowing look her frown deepened. "_Maybe_. The point is it's a night I've never forgotten. The humiliation, the bitter taste of defeat, the shame and embarrassment-"

"_Really_, Jazmine?"

"Okay, I'm being dramatic. But for real though, it really, _really _sucked. And I hate failing at something I'm good at." She squirmed in her chair. "And what if I _do _lose again? I'll feel horrible."

"Then don't lose." Caesar pat Jazmine's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Jazzy Fresh. _I _believe in you."

Huey snorted. "At least someone does…OW!" Jazmine had kicked him underneath the table. "_Really_, Jazmine?"

"Yes. _Really_."

"You know I was joking."

"Yeah, but it helped me feel better!"

"Glad to know that my physical pain brings you so much joy."

"Well, this is fun." Arizona took a sip of her beer as Huey and Jazmine glared at each other. "Can't _wait _to see how you two are acting ten years down the road."

"Yeah, right." Caesar focused on his soda. Everyone glanced at him. "You actin' like they're still gonna be together ten years from now. I mean-" He completely missed the way Arizona's eyebrows lifted and the confused expression that fell over Jazmine's face. "-people don't want the same thing at twenty eight that they wanted at eighteen."

"Huh?" Jazmine glanced over at Huey. "What's he talking about?"

Huey's eyes narrowed. "Caesar, shut _up_."

"What?" Caesar was so busy stirring his straw he didn't notice the death glare he was receiving, nor did he see the hurt flash in the mulatto's eyes. "Ain't you the one that said you might not even want her tomorrow- OW!"

"What the hell is your _problem_?"

"My bad, man…I won't even thinkin'." Caesar rubbed the sore spot on his head where Huey had hit him and glanced back towards the others. "I was just running my-"

"Wait." Jazmine slowly looked back at Huey, her eyes narrowed. "Was he talking about _me_?"

"Oh, _shit_." Arizona suddenly became fascinated with her beer while Huey continued to glare at his best friend. When no one said anything Jazmine shook her head, shrugging.

"Oh, so it's okay to tell everyone _else_ how we're not gonna last but you can't tell _me_-"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what _did _you say?"

Huey rolled his eyes, obviously not taking the situation as seriously as the girl sitting beside him. "I merely stated," he replied evenly. "That people change."

Jazmine blinked at him, her expression flat.

"People…change."

Huey nodded. Before Jazmine could say anything else Caesar sat up, trying to do damage control.

"He ain't mean it in no mean way, forreal!" He waved his hands. "We was just talkin' bout how relationships that don't have any future goals in common don't be lasting and-"

"Oh, so _we _don't have any of those, _do we_?"

Huey sighed, shaking his head. The severity of the situation was finally catching up to him.

"Something tells me you just made it worse, man."

"Okay." Jazmine covered her face with her hands. "I've had a pretty bad day. I'm already _not _in a good mood. So, we should all just stop talking-"

"Why you trippin?" Caesar shrugged. Jazmine lifted her head. "He was just being-"

"_Don't_-" Huey said, but Caesar went on.

"-Realistic."

Huey smacked his palm over his forehead. Arizona glanced at them all with curiosity. Jazmine blinked at Caesar, her expression unreadable.

Little did Caesar seem to know, despite the fact that they'd been around each other long enough for this type of thing to be evident by now, there were very few things that Jazmine hated. One of those very things was when people tried to talk to her about being "realistic" and thought that it would help her feel better about a negative situation. Nine times out of ten, realism only served to make her feel worse.

That was why it didn't come to Huey's surprise when Jazmine pushed her chair back, stood to her feet, grabbed her iced tea…

…And promptly flung it so that the brown liquid and ice cubes were splashing the dreadhead right in the face. He yelped, his chair falling backwards as he tried to move. The girl angrily slammed the glass down on the tabletop while Arizona burst out laughing. Huey shook his head as Jazmine turned to face him.

"Something tells me you're _mad_." His voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Really?" Caesar shook his t shirt, which was now soaked through. "You think?" He gave Jazmine a look. "What the _hell_?"

"You shut up." Jazmine held up a hand towards him before letting her narrowed green eyes shoot back to Huey's face. "And _you_-" His eyebrows rose as she pointed her index finger towards him. "_Don't _talk to me." She spun around, storming away. "Since we're _sooo _doomed it shouldn't be very hard to do anyway!"

"Oh, come on, Jazmine!" When she only disappeared into the smoke filled crowd in response he wheeled around, glaring daggers at his best friend. "What possessed you to even bring that _up_, man?" Huey threw up his hands. "Now she's mad at _me _for something_ you_ blew out of proportion-"

"Damn! I said _my bad_-" Caesar started before letting out another groan; Huey had picked up his own glass of water and threw it at his best friend, taking the lemon and bonking him in the nose with it.

"It _is _your bad." He rolled his eyes. "And now _I _have to go do damage control and…why do I even bother _telling _you anything?"

Arizona shook her head, sipping delicately at her beer as the livid Huey and dripping Caesar glared at each other.

"Well." She swallowed, letting out a tiny burp. "Glad to see how things are working for you all."

* * *

"Man, can you shut yo banjo _up_, son?"

"It ain't a banjo, it's a _guitar_." Brandon rolled his eyes from where he was sitting on Jazmine's trunk, strumming away and not paying the least bit of attention to the cornrowed boy who was texting and making faces towards the musician. Ray, who was sitting beside him with a scowl on his face, shook his head.

"I can't believe I chickened out."

"_I _can." Riley cackled from Jazmine's front seat. "You bout as soft as da Pillsbury doughboy."

"Man, who _asked _you?"

"Nigga, who is you _talkin _to?"

"Ray, shut up." Brandon gave his best friend, who was staring at him in surprise, a dirty look. "You know goodness well if his brother was out here you wouldn't be talkin' to him that way."

"Shoot." Ray squared his shoulders, sitting up straighter. "I ain't scared of him!"

"Yeah, okay." Brandon shook his head, resuming his playing. "Shit. I am."

"What ya'll scared of his wack ass fo?" Riley glanced up from his phone, making a face. "His bitch-made self ain't gon do nothin'!"

"Wow. So much trash talk." Brandon shook his head. "Fine. When you both get your asses whooped into next month, don't say I ain't warn ya."

"And can I ask you why you suddenly defendin' him?" Ray asked, his eyes narrowing. Brandon shrugged.

"I ain't defendin' nobody. I'm simply telling it like it is." Brandon rolled his eyes as Ray frowned. "Look, I'm sorry if you're being a hater because Jazmine's got a boyfriend, but-"

"I ain't hatin'!"

"Oh, shit!" Riley burst out laughing. "You like _Jazzy_?"

"_No_." When Brandon snorted Ray elbowed him. "I simply think that he is too mean for her."

"Ooh. Because you know him _so well_."

"Okay, you know what?" Ray glared at him. "Sorry if you've got an attitude cause you saw your no good ex and all, but-"

"Whoa." Brandon stopped playing, holding up a hand. "What does Isabella have to do with anything?"

"Who da hell's Isabella?" Riley's nose wrinkled. "She sound like a broad on tha real."

"She _is_, on da real." Ray shook his head, ignoring Brandon's dirty look. "That or Brandon's a sucker-"

"Whatever." Brandon hopped down off the back of the car, shaking his head and glancing around. His eyebrow lifted. "Where's…Cindy?"

"Huh? Oh, I aunno." Riley waved his hand. Ray shrugged.

"Ain't she in tha tournament?"

"No." Brandon smirked. "And neither are you, punk."

"Shut up!"

"I'm right here." Cindy suddenly walked up, dropping a six pack of beer on the ground beside the vehicle and grabbing a bottle, hopping up and sitting in the spot Brandon just vacated. He gave her a funny look.

"How did you get _those_?"

"Uh, I bought them?" Cindy uncapped it, leaning back and taking a swig. "Jazmine and I never got rid of our fake IDs. I wanted a beer. Or two." She glanced down to the case. "Or…six."

"Ooh! Nigga you gon share?" Riley asked, suddenly bolting up. Unlike before he was completely into the conversation. Cindy snorted, taking another sip.

"_No_."

"Man, yo punk self!" Riley spun around angrily, sitting back against the seat. "Dat's why Ceez don' like yo ass now."

Cindy's eyes narrowed.

"Say one more word to me, Riley." There was nothing humorous about her tone. Riley shrugged, breaking out his phone again.

"Dat's. Why. He. Don'. Like. You. No. Mo…_aye_!" Riley jumped back and Ray grabbed Cindy around her waist as she leaped up to tackle him, her beer bottle raised over her head. The liquid splattered out of the open hole, splashing over the car. Brandon shook his head.

"Another reason for Jazmine to be angry at you."

"I don't care!" Cindy yelled, struggling against Ray. "Let me go! I'm so sick of his smart ass-"

"Damn, nigga!" Riley hopped out the car, nearly snarling at her. "Maybe if you won' so damn psycho he wouldn't have been tryna get away from yo ass…yo!" He had to duck as Cindy hurled the now empty glass bottle at his head. It shattered on the concrete a few feet behind him and he straightened again, glaring. Brandon grabbed Cindy' collar, dragging her away from Ray and pulling her aside.

"Cool off."

"Tell _that one-"_

"Cool. Off." He gave her a look. "That _was _pretty psychotic, Cindy."

"Whatever." Cindy folded her arms over her chest, ignoring Riley's yelling at her that came from the other end of the parking lot. "I don't care."

"Okay." Brandon shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because!" Cindy turned away from him, glowering. "I don't gotta tell you _nothin_'. You don't know me."

"Uh…okay." Brandon started to step past her. "You have fun with that, then-"

"Okay, wait." Cindy rolled her eyes, grabbing the back of his shirt. "Fine. My bad." She let him go when he turned around to give her an expectant look. "I'm just…_mad_."

"Obviously." When she glared at him in response he shrugged again. "Go on."

"Okay." Cindy shrugged as well, staring at the ground. She was aware of everyone's eyes on her and felt her face grow hot. "I guess…I don't know how to express my feelings or whatever."

"_Obviously_!" Riley and Ray shouted in unison across the space. Cindy wheeled around, her fists clenched.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Okay, don't worry about them." Brandon steered her back around to face him. "I understand your boyfriend's here and he broke up with you and it sucks, but you can't go flying off the handle or whatever-"

"It ain' a good look, nigga!" Riley yelled.

Cindy started to turn back around but Brandon shook his head.

"_Ignore _him." He sighed. "You're cool. Okay? You're cool and you're funny when you're not trying to murder people or fight your best friend in a parking lot. And people have problems. But you can't let them get you to the point where you're about to-"

"Cut a bitch!"

"_Thank you_, Riley." Brandon shook his head again. Cindy still had her arms folded over her chest. "I don't really know you or whatever, but you seem too nice to be acting like such a-"

"Nutcase?"

"Hoodrat?"

"A nutcase _and _ahoodrat?"

"Can both of you _shut up_? Damn." Brandon shook his head. Cindy sighed.

"I'm…_sorry_." She grimaced, as if she were washing her mouth out with soap. She sighed, shrugging and turning away. "Whatever. This is stupid." She turned on her heel, heading back across the street. Brandon shook his head and sighed. He glanced towards Riley, who had taken it upon himself to take a beer and lean back on Jazmine's trunk. He rolled his eyes.

"Great job." His voice was dry. "Really."

Riley shrugged, taking a swallow of his beer.

"If she come back an she ain' actin' no better, we gon have ta shoot dat ho."

"Is that your solution for _everything_?" Brandon asked. "Shooting it?"

Riley paused before nodding. "Yurp."

Brandon sighed again before shrugging, going over and grabbing a beer of his own. He leaned against the car beside Ray, uncapping his beer and staring up at the night sky.

"I'll be so glad when they're done in there." He shook his head. "Because if they don't finish soon, we just might all kill each other."

"Nah." Riley snorted. "Dat's a lot of work."

"True." Ray nodded in agreement. There was a pause.

"But…seriously. If she come back an she ain' acting no better, we gon have ta shoot dat ho."

* * *

_'Don't screw up. Don't screw up.'_

That was what she was thinking the entire time she was playing, from when the tournament started and she easily beat her first opponent, to ten rounds later when she was demolishing some old man and claiming his money as her own. She tuned out the loud cheering that seemed to make the entire bar shake, the heavy cigarette smoke, the dozens of pairs of eyes that were focused on her. She forced herself to focus on the cards and the cards only, refusing to lose. No way was she going to embarrass herself or lose this for everyone else…

And then, she was winning her tenth hand. The entire bar seemed to erupt as everyone began cheering. Jazmine couldn't help but grin as her opponent swore, rising to his feet and disappearing in the crowd. Behind her, Arizona and Ray, who had ventured in to cheer her on, high fived while Caesar grabbed her shoulders, shaking her.

"Do you know how much you've _gotten _so far?" The prospect of winning big money had erased his anger with her a good seven rounds before.

"No, but I know I'm gonna throw up if you _don't stop shaking me_!" The adrenaline of the tournament had made her forget about being mad at him as well. She shook herself out of his grasp and looked around, frowning. "Who's still in?"

"Who the hell cares?" Arizona laughed. "That's at least five grand just right there! That's not even counting the jackpot!"

"Okay, Jazzy fresh." Caesar leaned over her shoulder, staring through the crowd. "Now, I peeped out that Lady Luck chick a few rounds ago?" He let out a low whistle. "She's _good_."

"Well, Jazmine's better, so Lady Luck can suck on that!" Arizona shot back, grinning.

"I don't know," a sudden voice behind them let out. The four of them looked up to see a big, tall, older white man with a grey beard and a motorcycle jacket. Ray gulped. Caesar blinked. "Lady Luck's undefeated. And this bar's been having these blackjack tournaments for a good couple years now."

"Doesn't mean times don't change." Jazmine lifted her chin, trying to keep the confidence in her voice. The man shrugged.

"You gotta point, little Muppet baby." He snorted. "But I'm not sure this is one of those times."

Jazmine's brow wrinkled. "…Did you just call me a little Muppet baby?"

"Well I don't know your _name_."

"And that was the first thing that came into your mind?"

The man paused, then offered her another shrug. "Well, I mean…the hair sort of-"

Jazmine slapped her palm over her face. "Oh, my god."

"Who _is _this Lady Luck chick, anyways?" Arizona craned her neck to see over the crowd. "I wanna get a good look at her." She suddenly paused, making a face. "Where's Huey?"

Caesar rolled his eyes. "He went to the store to get Miss attitude over here a maybe-if-she-stuffs-her-face-with-junk-she'll-forget-to-be-mad snack." He frowned himself, waving his hand towards Jazmine, who sat up upon being reminded of him.

"Well…" She scratched her arm. "Not that I'd forgive him, cause I _wouldn't_-" Caesar rolled his eyes; anyone who knew her knew that she'd probably forgotten she was even angry with him until the subject was brought up. "-but…do you think he's getting donuts?"

"Jazzy-"

"I _love _donuts!"

"_I'll _get him when the time comes." Caesar shook his head. "_You _worry about winning. There's only two rounds left, and you need to pass this one to get to the final one."

"But no pressure," Arizona added quickly, shooting Caesar a glare.

"You know," Ray said, his voice filled with wonder as he watched a group of loser contestants stalk towards the bar to drown their sorrows. "I think I know why a _bar _holds blackjack tournaments now."

"Aren't you smart."Arizona rolled her eyes, snapping her fingers towards a familiar, spiky haired girl. "Aye yo Eden! Get Jazzy a beer!"

"What?" Jazmine shook her head. "Oh, no. That's okay…"

"Relax." Arizona grinned. "I'm holding it for you for when you win."

"_If _I win."

"Oh, you will."

"GIMME YO MONEY NUCKAH!" A sudden yell came from another table, where an old man was cackling and diving across the middle to gather the bills in his arms. "AHH MONEY MONEY MONEY-"

People in here were fucking _insane_. Jazmine shook her head, taking a deep breath and cracking her knuckles as another opponent, another man with greasy black hair and dark eyes, sat in front of her. He gave her a glance over, as if deciding whether she was worth being worried about or not, and smirked.

"This," he mumbled. "Should be easy."

Jazmine's eyes narrowed. Behind her, Arizona sucked her teeth. Caesar's hands were on her shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly.

"You got this, Jazzy!" he yelled as the bar workers got into place at each of the dwindling tables, shuffling the decks. The woman who stood at their table shot Caesar a look.

"Bag back, cheater!"

"Damn!" He threw up his hands, taking a giant step back. "My b!"

The "dealers" all glanced towards the center of the bar, where the bar owner was standing. He waited for all of them to give him thumbs up before nodding and grinning. He cupped his hands around his mouth and lifted his head.

"And…go!"

The game didn't even last more than thirty seconds. The man went first, stopping at eighteen, while Jazmine herself landed twenty one and grinned as he groaned, slamming his fists on the table.

"_Goddammit_!"

"Ooh." Eden stopped beside Jazmine, handing Arizona a couple of beers while the man continued cursing. Even the dealer was laughing. "So you mad, b?"

"You go, girl!" Ray held up his hand for a high five and Jazmine slowly gave him one, laughing.

"Did you really just say that?"

"Oh, my god." Cherry Anne came up, her hand on her forehead. "We are about to be a good fifteen grand richer. Holy _crap_."

"Not until she beats the final person." Arizona craned her neck, trying to see over the crowd. "I'm trying to find the person but it's hard to see _anybody _for real-"

"It's alright." Cherry Anne elbowed her cousin, nodding towards a bar employee who had jumped on the bar counter, waving his arms like a beacon. When a grand total of _no one _paid attention and chose to kept talking he stuck his fingers in his mouth, letting out a high pitched whistle that caused people to groan and cover their ears. The six of them stared at him along with everyone else as he began to shout.

"Alright, alright!" the bartender yelled over the noise, hopping on one of the tables to be heard. "And we're down to our final five! We've got-" he glanced at the signup sheet in his hand, which they'd been going by to keep track of everyone. "Melvin Brooks!"

There were a few cheers from the crowd as a tall, lanky man walked up, waving sheepishly.

"Aiden Blackburn!"

The shouting for her was even louder; a curly haired guy ran up, grinning.

"Blake King!"

"YEAHH!" A burly man with a long gray ponytail ran towards the bar, pumping his chest. "I'm the best! _GET SOME_."

"Oh, my god." Eden blinked, shaking her head. "Some people just don't need to open their mouths."

"True!" Caesar, Arizona and Ray echoed in unison. Jazmine started to say something but was interrupted by the barman's yelling.

"Gracie Stewart!"

"That's you!" Caesar yanked her up from her chair, shoving her towards the bar. She stumbled, regaining her balance and shooting him a glare over her shoulder. The shouting for her seemed to be even louder than it had been for the others, the whooping and clapping making her smile as she joined the other players underneath where the shouting employee was standing. There seemed to be a shift in the energy of the crowd as he straightened. Everyone quieted down without being prompted when he began to speak again.

"And last, but not least." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Pittsburgh's own returning, _undefeated_ champion-"

"Wooo!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Shut up! Damn!" The man rolled his eyes, having to yell even louder to be heard over the foot stomping and yelling that was already blasting through the place. "Our fifth and final contestant, known by us old timers as Lady Luck-"

"LADY LUCK! LADY LUCK!" Everyone began chanting and banging their palms on the tables, making drum roll sounds. Jazmine shrugged towards Caesar, who was giving her a confused look, as the noise stopped. The barman grinned.

"Piper Levine!"

"_WHAT THE F-"_

Luckily, the shocked mulatto's words were drowned out by the ear splitting shrieks as a tall Hispanic girl came through the parting crowd, walking as if she were on some kind of runway. Jazmine shook her head before rolling her eyes.

Of _all _the odds…this kind of bullcrap _would _happen to her. She _would _be the girl to meet up with the same girl who had beat her back when she was fifteen _in a completely different state._

Maybe Huey was right when he said the universe hated them all…

Piper finally came to stop beside her, too absorbed into the insane cheering she was receiving to bother observing her other competitors. When she finally took the time to glance around her eyes fell on Jazmine and they narrowed, then widened.

"You?" She looked around as if someone was playing a practical joke before bursting into laughter. "I'm competing against _you_? _Again_?"

"You remember me?" Jazmine couldn't help but be surprised. Piper snorted, wiping the corner of her eye with a perfectly manicured nail.

"Please." Her gaze flickered over her rival. "No one could forget that hair."

Jazmine's eyes narrowed.

"And what brings you to these parts?" Piper put a hand on her hip, shrugging. "This is _my _territory. And I would hate for you to have to lose to me _again_."

What a freaking…"_Your _territory? You're from _Delaware_."

"I go to Pitt." Her nose wrinkled as she glanced at Jazmine again, her eyes falling on her nametag. "_Gracie_?" She shook her head. "Fake ID?"

Jazmine shrugged. "Yeah, because you're _totally _over twenty one."

Piper shrugged, her glossy hair falling over her shoulders, which only made her hate the girl more. "Remember that number, alright?" She leaned forward, giving Jazmine a smug look. "We're playing to get to _twenty one_, not _twenty two_." She straightened again. "I'm not sure if you remembered that last time?"

Jazmine's fist clenched. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"The only thing _you're _going to need to remember," she said coldly, making the girl blink in surprise. "is your _real _name." She couldn't help but smirk at the girl's expression. "Because when I'm done with you there's going to be a new Lady Luck."

"_Dayum_." The boy Melvin, who had heard her remark, snickered. "She told you!"

"It's been said before." Piper shrugged again, grinning back at her opponent. "We'll see." The barman gestured for them to all prepare for the final round and she cracked her knuckles while Jazmine frowned nervously. "We'll see."

* * *

The only reason he wasn't in the bar the moment the tournament started was because he spotted Cindy sitting on the curb on the side of the road, a beer in one hand and a scowl etched onto her face. He'd noticed that, glanced towards Riley, Ray and Brandon, and shook his head.

When anything concerned his friends, it never took rocket science to figure out things.

"Let me guess." His tone was filled with boredom as he walked over to the angry blond, who didn't even look his way. "Riley said something ignorant. You got an attitude. An attempted murder ensued."

"Where you been, nigga?" Riley shouted. Huey sighed again.

"You _know _you saw my ass walk across the street to the store! Donut run," he said to Cindy, who still hadn't acknowledged his existence. "Sadly." He shrugged. "I'm surprised you didn't all _kill _each other before I got back-"

"Whatever." Cindy glared at him. He looked unfazed.

"If you stare hard enough, maybe I'll catch on fire." When Cindy merely intensified her glare in response he snorted. "Cute. Really cute."

"Shut up, Huey." Cindy shook her head, looking away again. Her voice was surprisingly quiet. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He waved his keys towards her, starting across the parking lot to the bar. "Goodbye-"

"Okay okay, stop." He ceased his walking and Cindy sighed, resting her chin on her knees and setting down her drink. "I'm…_sorry_. I guess."

Huey rolled his eyes. "If it weren't for the fact that you're all down and out from your breakup I wouldn't feel any sympathy."

"Huey Freeman feeling sympathy?" Cindy rolled her own blue eyes. "That'll be the day."

"Like it'll be the day Cindy McPhearson learns to use some judgment?" When she glowered at him he shrugged, turning towards her. "I understand how you feel. Believe me, I do. Surprisingly." He shook his head. "I know it sucks feeling that way, but you can't just make rash decisions. They hurt other people."

"Like who?" She practically snarled. "_You_?"

"Please." His expression was flat. "I am pretty sure if it came down to saving either you or a _Slurpee _from a burning building, the Slurpee would be coming with me."

Cindy shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away again. Ray let out a low whistle.

"I don't know if you wanna deal with her right now, man-"

"Shut up." Huey gave him a look of disdain. "Can you _go _somewhere?"

Ray rolled his eyes, sliding off Jazmine's car to head inside the bar. "Well forget ya'll then! Ima go cheer on Jazzy." The others watched him disappear inside before focusing on Huey and Cindy, who were glaring at each other. Huey sighed for probably the fiftieth time that day.

"Does she know?" Neither one of them had to guess about who they were now talking about. Cindy glanced at him.

"Know _what_?"

"Know what you did."

The blond snorted. "And what was that, again?"

"Don't play stupid." Huey's eyes narrowed. "You left Ceez and I on purpose. There was no point in going earlier other than you not wanting to at least be _civil _for a week-"

"Who cares?" Cindy threw up her hands. "She's already mad at me!"

"Can you really blame her?"

Cindy sighed. "I wasn't _trying _to. You can stop acting like you _care _now. You don't know how I feel." She looked as if she were fighting back tears. Cindy _never _cried. "I feel like this entire thing's _my _fault."

"Well-"

"Shut up!" He didn't say anything else. "Huey, I messed up me and Jazmine's friendship. And I ruined me and Caesar's relationship. I was so insecure and then in the end it made him not even _want_ me anymore. So yeah, I _know _my decisions have hurt other people. I _know _I'm good at screwing up! I don't need you reminding me that." She was getting angry. "I don't need you making me feel crappy and even more guilty about something you don't-"

"I don't what? Understand?" He rolled his eyes. "You don't know what I understand, Cindy. You're not the first person who's been through this kind of thing."

"Right." Her tone was dry. "I'm sure it was so upsetting dumping Maya, wasn't it?"

"That's not what I'm talking about." He snorted, shaking his head and continuing on his way. "I don't even expect you to know."

"Wait." Her eyes narrowed. "You're not talking about what I _think _you're talking about."

"What _else _would I be talking about?" This was so annoying. He just felt going _inside _already. He saw Cindy give him a confused look. He sighed. "Caesar…kind of brought it up earlier."

Her jaw dropped. The anger that had been on her face moments ago vanished. It was that easy. "_No_."

"Yeah."

It was ridiculous how they'd somehow ended up on this subject, especially with _Cindy _of all people. But when she continued to look reluctant about him being able to relate he sighed.

"It sucks, knowing that your feelings ruined a relationship." He shrugged. "It sucks even more knowing that every day you denied your feelings someone else got hurt for it." He watched Cindy inhale sharply. "So you can cut the "No one understands me" crap. I'm not buying it." He shrugged again. "And even if I did, even if anyone else did, so _what_? In the end, what is feeling sorry or guilty going to do for anyone?" Cindy opened her mouth but he held up a hand, cutting her off. "Do something about it. Be the bigger person and tell him how you're feeling. He'll listen. But if he listens, you have to be willing to listen too."

Cindy hugged herself, frowning. "I don't even know if…I don't even know if I want him back."

Huey looked bored. "Then you'd better figure it out. Damn, I ain't your therapist." He started for his car again but Cindy's voice stopped him.

"How did you get over it?" When he glanced over his shoulder to give her a confused look she shrugged. "The guilt. How'd you make it go away?"

He snorted. "I _did _something about it." When Cindy's frown deepened in response he jabbed his thumb towards the building. "And I've made _a lot _of donut runs."

Cindy blinked before slowly smiling. Huey shook his head, walking across the parking lot. Cindy took a step forward, calling after him.

"Hey, Huey!"

He stopped, giving her a reluctant look. She shrugged, nodding.

"Thanks."

He blinked at her. She smiled back. Then, he snorted, turning on his heel again.

"This is not _Seventh Heaven._" Cindy couldn't help but smirk as he strode towards the front door, mumbling. "Ain't got _time _for this bullshit…"

He really, _really _needed some new friends.

* * *

The five of them sat down at the center table, casting each other dirty looks. The champion, Piper, gave everyone a cold smile.

"You betta do the damn thang!" Jazmine heard Caesar yell, laughing. Arizona shoved through the crowd a moment later, plucking Caesar in the forehead and glancing down the table to Jazmine, who was watching the dealer shuffle.

"I don't care _how _you win," she said, snorting and tossing her hair. "As long you _win_."

"Beating that "Lady Luck" chick's gonna be hard as shit, though." Eden shook her head, her voice low. "That girl had one entire table out in fifteen seconds flat. She got blackjack on _all three _hands she split."

"Maybe tonight'll be the night they get a new Lady Luck," Ray said, casting a look towards Jazmine, who wasn't focusing on anything else but the cards. Cherry Anne glanced Piper's way, noticing how she seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Maybe."

"Is everyone ready?" the dealer asked over the cheering. Everyone nodded and he began shuffling the cards."Alright. Let's do this!"

"Good luck." Piper sat up, placing her hands neatly in her lap. She locked eyes with Jazmine form across the table and under her breath she mumbled, "You're gonna need it."

Jazmine ignored her, staring towards the dealer.

It was just probability and ratios. It was just probability and ratios…

_'Don't screw up.'_

Oh, god. This was going to _suck_.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And, as usual, please make my life feel worthwhile by reviewing! I need SOMEONE to help me feel worth something. Heaven knows my mother doesn't.

...Bad joke. SUCH a bad joke. I'm kidding. Seriously though ya'll, thank you. :)  
*Goes to sleep before she can make more not funnies*

-Kelsey


	11. Luck Be A Lady Pt II

Yeah, this was supposed to be up days ago...uh huh. People was getting in the way. haha. Anyways, thanks to MissG2020, BlueDolphin2011, Alazensupernuke, insert psuedonym, traban16, and DarkPhoenixSaga for the reviews! On the real, it is 5:53 am and I have not been to sleep yet. I am so serious. So, although I re-read it, spell checked it, grammar checked it...there's probably still mistakes. We al make mistakes so blah blah DON'T NAG.

I'm so tired. Ahhhh sleepytime...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks

* * *

Luck Be a Lady Pt II

"Hey. Does she look familiar to you?"

The man lifted his dark sunglasses to glance at his comrade, who was pointing towards a crowd gathered around a pool table that was being used as a blackjack one. He rolled his eyes, sliding his shades back over his eyes.

"That narrows it down."

His partner glared, whipping a photo out of his breast pocket. He nearly shoved it into the sarcastic man's face before grabbing his shoulder, steering him towards a particular focal point and pointing again.

"_Her_."

The man frowned, his eyes narrowing as he glanced from the girl back to the photo. His frown quickly turned upside down and he reached into his pocket, withdrawing his cell phone.

"Ah. Arizona Godfrey." He began dialing a number, shaking his head. "Gotcha."

* * *

"Move, bitch!"

"Wow." Huey shook his head as he followed Arizona, who was shoving through the crowd as if she owned the place. It was as if being around a group of black people had brought out her inner nigga. "Aren't you conspicuous."

"Shut up." Arizona finally came to stop beside Caesar and Eden, who were cheering along with the rest of the crowd. Huey covered his ears, glaring.

He understood that people were excited and shit…but did they have to be so damn _loud_? Apparently he wasn't the only one who felt that way since the dealer, a short man with a bald patch on the top of his head, held up a hand. A series of hisses rang through the crowd before everyone was falling silent, watching his every move. After a few seconds of nothing he seemed to be satisfied, for he turned to the players and gave them a look.

"Everybody ready?"

Huey peeked over the person in front of him to see some Hispanic girl and the boy across from her nod earnestly. Another curly haired girl mumbled a quiet yes from where she stood at the end of the rectangular table, while Jazmine and the guy across from her exchanged reluctant looks. She looked liked she was resisting the urge to have a panic attack.

Which, knowing her, she probably was.

The barman nodded, grinning.

"Then let's start the final round."

"YEAHHH!" Everyone began cheering again as he began to deal out the cards, his movements so fluid and quick it was almost impossible to keep up with.

Almost…but not quite.

Since they were playing face up as opposed to handheld it made it much easier to keep track of cards. And he knew that if _he _was having a pretty easy time with it, Jazmine was probably doing it effortlessly.

While he counted the basic, _normal_ way that she'd taught him, using running counts and switching to the occasional Zen Count or Red Seven strategy, Jazmine took different approaches. _Her _approaches consisted of keeping track of every. Single. Card. It was a method he himself had said was impossible until she'd proved with minimal effort how easy it was…well, how easy it was to _her_.

It was admittedly impressive. The girl who couldn't even pay attention to a TV show for longer than five minutes without being distracted could keep track of every last card in eight decks, side count, and use an advanced count while drinking a Pepsi all at the same time. She was like a computer; the only card game she'd ever lost, other than the dreaded dinner party one, was back in April when she'd taught him how to count cards in the first place.

And that was only because she'd _let _him win.

The only problem in this situation, Huey observed while observing the players, was that she wasn't the only master card counter. He could see the Hispanic girl discreetly studying the cards and weighing the options herself, both she and Jazmine wearing the same determined looks on their faces. The other three players looked, compared to them, virtually clueless. Especially when the first person to go, the guy across from the girl on Jazmine's right, spoke nervously.

"Uh…hit."

The dealer tossed out another card, a ten of diamonds staring up at him from beside his three of clubs and four of spades. He made a face.

"Stop, you _idiot_," Huey mumbled under his breath. Caesar elbowed him, rolling his eyes.

"As much as it probably _kills _you to not be a smartass," he said loudly to be heard over the noise. "We're supposed to be helping _Jazzy_, not him!"

"Jazmine doesn't need our help." Huey glanced back towards the boy. "Now, _that _guy…"

Sure enough, the boy gulped.

"Hit?"

Half the crowd groaned.

"YOU BIG DUMMY!" someone shrieked, causing a burst of laughter to ring through. Sure enough, when the dealer shot his next card towards him, it was an eight of spades. The boy groaned, banging his fists on the side of the table.

"Tough luck, kid." The dealer shook his head, jabbing his thumb behind him. "Oh, well. Sucks to be you."

"Boo!" A few people chorused while he trudged away, his head hanging. Arizona let out a low whistle.

"These people," she commented while the next man got his turn. "are brutal."

"Shoot, they right!" Eden shook her head. "Even _I _knew that was a stupid move."

"Maybe he was nervous," Cherry Anne tried, shrugging. Ray snorted.

"If he was _that _nervous he shoulda been more cautious-"

"Shut up! Damn!" Huey rolled his eyes, turning towards the table as the next guy groaned; he's also gone over. "What is _wrong _with these people?"

"Uh, they play _right_, that's what's wrong!" Arizona snapped her fingers. "They're not math geniuses or proficient counters like you and princess over there." She snorted. "The girl about started _hyperventilating_-"

"Oh, that's nothing." Caesar waved his hand. "She had an anxiety attack in our public speaking class last semester because she had to give a speech on childhood pornography and Riley replaced her slideshow with pictures of Gucci Mane and Kim Kardashian's sex tape."

"I like Gucci Mane…" Ray commented. Huey shook his head.

"You _would_."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ray's eyes narrowed. Huey sighed.

"You're really _not _worth my energy right now…well, you're not worth my energy at any point. But _especially _not now." He ignored the way Caesar lifted his fist to his mouth, trying not to laugh, and how Arizona and Eden exchanged amused glances. "So, once again, _shut. Up._" He glanced back to the table in time to see the girl before Jazmine stop at sixteen. His eyes narrowed.

The count was low, and he could tell by the way that Jazmine's eyebrows were furrowed that she knew that too. She glanced down at her own five of clubs and six of hearts, her eyes flickering towards the dealer, who was waiting patiently. Beside her, the Hispanic girl was smirking.

Man. That girl seemed to _hate _her.

"Somebody want to fill me in on why the girl with the long hair looks like she wants to smack Jazmine around with a pool stick?" Huey asked, leaning over and hissing in Caesar's ear. His best friend blinked at him in surprise.

"You didn't hear?"

Huey rolled his eyes. "Obviously _not_-"

"Alright, man! Dang!" The dreadhead shook his head before nodding towards the game. "That girl would be the single person in Jazmine Dubois blackjack history to defeat her. And apparently she's trying to go for a second win."

"Wait." Huey's eyebrows scrunched up. "_That's _Piper Levine?"

"That is indeed Piper Levine."

"Damn." Huey buried his hands in his pockets, letting out a low whistle. "This is the strangest fucking vacation _ever_-"

"Hit." Jazmine's voice, surprisingly clear, made him cease his talking as he turned back in to what was going on around them. The dealer nodded, shooting her another card.

A three of hearts. Huey and Jazmine groaned in unison, even though he was a good twenty feet away from her. Caesar gave him a confused look.

"What's that mean?" he asked. Huey shook his head.

"In casino blackjack," he explained, noticing how Eden, Arizona , Ray and Cherry Anne were all leaning towards him to hear. "The object's to beat the dealer. Lower cards are better for them while higher cards are an advantage to the player. Even though they're all against each other and this isn't a casino it's not much different."

"Why are lower cards bad though?" Eden asked.

"It's not that they're _bad_, it's just that-"

"Ack!" Arizona shook her head, holding up a hand. "I had _no idea _you were a nerd type." She made a gagging sound. "You _must _be a Gemini."

Huey's eyebrow rose. "…I was definitely born in December-"

"Blah blah who cares, moving on!" Eden shook her head, glancing back towards Jazmine just in time to see her lift her head again.

"Hit."

The next card to come rest beside her others was a three of diamonds. She shook her head, rubbing her palm across her forehead.

"Seventeen." Ray blinked. "Can she win with seventeen?"

"You can _win _with anything that isn't over twenty one, as long as no one passes you." Huey gave him a look. "I thought you _knew _how to play?"

"I do!" Ray looked frustrated. "I meant if she stopped now could-"

"It's the final round." Arizona gestured to Piper, whose smile seemed to grow wider the longer Jazmine hesitated. "If she stops at seventeen, that hoebag is going to probably pass her and win. If she keeps going she's probably going to bust but she'd still have a chance." She shrugged. "I think princess should go for it."

"But if the count thingy's low or whatever, maybe that Piper chick will bust too!" Eden pointed out. "So if she stops at seventeen and the other girl goes and gets over she could still win!"

"Yeah, but what are the odds of that happening?" Cherry Anne pointed out. "She's their "Lady Luck" for a reason."

Ray groaned. "Damn! She's going to lose us our money-"

"Yes. Please." Huey rolled his eyes. "Say that in front of her. _Go ahead _and upset her so I can have a reason to kick your-"

"Chill, man!" Caesar shook his shoulder, taking Huey's attention off the annoying boy and putting it back on Jazmine, who was giving the dealer a look. She took a deep breath.

"Stand."

"YEE!" someone shouted, a few people clapping while others booed. She shook her head, staring over to Piper, who was calmly examining her nails. Ray groaned and Eden's shoulders slumped.

"Well. There it goes." She lifted a hand, sighing. "It was worth a try-"

"It ain't over till it's over, pumpkin head!" Arizona smacked her younger sister upside the back of the head, rolling her eyes. "Have I taught you _nothing_?" The six of them turned towards the table again, watching as Piper straightened and gestured towards the dealer.

"Hit."

The dealer gave her the next card, a six of clubs sliding beside her nine of diamonds and two of spades. She _already _had seventeen. Huey shook his head.

Yup. Jazmine was done for.

Piper's cool brown eyes glanced over her cards. Her eyes flickered towards Jazmine's hand. She looked back to her own. And then, she lifted her head, her demeanor never changing.

"Stand."

A loud, collective gasp shot through the crowd. Jazmine's own head whipped up and she stared at the girl with wide, deer-caught-in-headlight eyes.

"_What_?"

"Stand." Piper shrugged casually, flipping her hair over her shoulders. Huey blinked. Beside him, Caesar's jaw had dropped, Ray and Cherry Anne were gaping at each other, and Eden's own eyes were big. Only Arizona remained unfazed, her hand on her hip. She smirked.

"Told ya'll."

"For the first time in our bar's history, we have a tie!" the dealer shouted, causing everyone to begin cheering. Ray's expression turned hopeful.

"You think that means they get to _split _the money?"

Huey closed his eyes and shook his head, keeping all the mean comments he wanted to just throw at the moron to himself. Arizona smacked her lips.

"You, cousin, are one naïve fool."

Ray blinked. "Huh?"

"There's no way they'd make it that easy." Caesar shook his head. "Nah."

Sure enough…

"And so, for the first time in our Blackjack tournament's history-" His voice suddenly fell a good two octaves, his gaze sweeping over the crowd. "-we go into Sudden Death."

Piper grinned at Jazmine, who glared back. That's when Huey realized that Piper hadn't stopped because she didn't want to risk going over…

She'd stopped because she _wanted _to tie. She'd wanted to have to go through a tiebreaker, just like when she and Jazmine were younger. She was from a wealthy family in Delaware, so the money was probably only a bonus to the feeling she got whenever winning. And now she wanted to get a rematch against the girl from Illinois who she'd already beaten years before.

That girl was either insane or a genius. Huey figured that since she was challenging his girlfriend, it would be a safer bet to go with the first option.

Either way, things were about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

"CINDY? ARE YOU GIRLS OKAY?"

"Oh, my god. Mr. T, _yes_." Cindy gingerly rubbed the ear that Jazmine's father had just screamed into, putting her phone to her other one and shaking her head. "We're_ fine_." She sighed and glanced beside her to Riley, who was bobbing his head to his earphones. They were both now sitting on the front of Huey's car, Brandon still perched on Jazmine's trunk with his guitar. "How is everything?"

"It's all clear here!"

She gave the phone a skeptical look. Jazmine's dad sounded _too _cheerful. "Are you and mamasita still going to that marriage counselor?"

"_Yes_, honey." He sounded annoyed, the way he always did whenever anyone, _especially _someone who wasn't Jazmine, reminded him of he and his wife's marital problems. "And is the car still in one piece?"

"Yup!"

No.

"You about there yet?"

"Actually…" Cindy put a hand on her hip, thinking. "We're taking the…_scenic _route."

There was a pause. "_Scenic route_?"

"Yeah!" Cindy hoped she didn't sound _too _guilty. "You see, we finally met up with the boys. And I don't know, we're passing through pretty interesting states. And they have lots of history and tourist attractions and other…educational…purposes."

Pssh. _Sike._

"Hmm." Tom at least seemed to be convinced. "Well, I'm glad you're remembering to keep your minds sharp during the summer. It'll get you ahead in the fall!"

"Righhhht…"

He was so much easier to sway than Mrs. Dubois.

"So, no alcohol?"

"No, Mr. Dubois."

"No drugs?"

"No sir!"

"No jail time?"

Uh oh. "Nope!"

God, she was such a _liar_. The volume on the phone must have been loud since Riley looked at her, his facial expression showing that he was struggling not to laugh. She smacked his arm, making him glare.

"Well!" Tom sounded happy. "That's wonderful…so, where's my baby girl?"

"Uh-" At that particular moment a series of loud cheers rang from inside the bar and she covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "You know, she's in the shower, so-"

"Well, that's fine." Tom's voice suddenly got wary. "By _herself, _right?"

Oh, _god. _"_Yes _Mr. Dubois."

Please. Jazmine, like her father, could be ridiculously prudish. She had _just _gotten to the point where she could wear a bikini in public without being completely mortified. She couldn't even stand _Cindy _seeing her naked. The thought of some boy, regardless of whoit was, getting away with it was enough to make someone bust a spleen from laughing so hard. She managed to keep her internal organs intact while Tom spoke again, his voice much more cheery.

"Great! I'm glad you girls are okay. Remember, no night driving, okay?"

"_Okay_."

"No talking to strangers."

"Fine."

"_Especially _strange _boys_."

"Okay, Mr. Dubois."

"And make sure to pass that message on to Jazmine for me?"

"_Alright, _big T." Geez, the girl got into _one_ bad relationship and suddenly _everyone _wanted to give her crap about it. "Thanks for the advice. You're the best. Ever."

"Okay, then!" Tom chirped, completely missing his daughter's best friend's sarcasm. "You five have fun!"

"Okay!" Cindy let her smile drop off her face as she hung up the phone, sighing and turning to stare at the still smirking Riley.

"_What_?"

"I ain' even say nothin! Damn!" Riley stuck his earphones back in, shaking his head and mumbling under his breath. "All up on a nigga's nuts…"

"I'm guessing that was Jazmine's dad?" Brandon spoke up from a few yards away. Cindy nodded, balancing her feet on the back bumper of the car and resting her elbows on her knees.

"Yup."

"You know…" Brandon set the musical instrument aside, giving Cindy a pensive look. "I couldn't help but notice that Jazmine's folks call your phone more than your _own _folks do." When Cindy didn't say anything in response he shrugged. "Am I right?"

Cindy snorted. "It is what it is."

"Dem bitches don' love her," Riley said casually, burping loudly. Cindy smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!" He rubbed the spot angrily. "See, when ya'll niggas give me dat irreversible brain damage an shit ya'll gon be wishin' you won't smacking niggas an shit-"

"No, I'll be wondering why it _took so long to happen_." Cindy shook her head, leaning past Riley's form to meet Brandon's gaze. "But yes, this asshole basically summed it up."

Brandon looked skeptical. "You don't seem like someone whose parents couldn't love them."

"She don seem like an abusive psychopath either, but dat's what she is…_ow_!"

"It's no big deal." Cindy shook her hand, shaking her head. "You get used to it."

Brandon looked reluctant. "Really?" When she nodded he made a face. "That doesn't seem like something someone can just get over. I mean, people accept it for what it is." He nodded. "But that doesn't mean you ever get over it."

"What is dis shit, therapy?"

"Let's see." Brandon's tone was filled with sarcasm. "Everyone else is inside watching Jazmine _hopefully _win us enough cash to make it out the poorhouse. We are on the outskirts of Pittsburgh with nothing but a six pack and some street lights. What do _you _propose we do?"

Riley blinked at him before sucking his teeth, turning away.

"Nigga ain' gotta be all _smart _bout it…"

"It doesn't bother me." Brandon glanced back at Cindy. "I mean…I guess it does _sometimes_. Like…" She sat up, flipping her hair over her shoulders. It was weird having someone to talk to but it was _nice_. "I'm not home too often. I sleep there and that's about it. No one's ever really there anyway so it doesn't even matter. Any other time I'm at Jazmine's or school or hanging out…I don't ever have to worry about being alone."

"Well." Brandon's tone was thoughtful. "You're single now. And you're angry at your best friend-"

"I'm _not _angry at her." Cindy's eyes narrowed. "She's…pissed at me, and I deserve it. But she's still my best friend." She shrugged. "We'll get over this. We always get over drama like this-"

"Do you like being alone?"

Cindy blinked. "…What?"

"Do you," Brandon repeated dully. "Like being alone?" When Cindy continued to look at him as if he'd lost his mind he lifted a hand. "No one is ever around at your house so you're always at Jazmine's. If you're not there you're with others. You're never by yourself." He watched Cindy revel in his words. "All I'm saying is that if you can't learn to enjoy your own company, how are you going to react when one day you really _do _have to be alone?"

Cindy's eyes narrowed. "Why would I have to be alone?"

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Let's say your parents aren't around, you just broke up with your boyfriend, and your best friend is mad at you." Cindy shifted uncomfortably. "Let's say all this happens and you're _not _surrounded by people on a road trip, but back home in Illinois. All your other friends are off on vacations or having their own life." He shrugged. "Being alone isn't always avoidable."

"Pssh. Dat bitch betta get a puppy-"

"Riley-"

"Why are we even _talking _about this?" Cindy suddenly snapped, causing both guys to look her way. She folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Talkin' like you know me. Pssh." She scowled. "You don't know _shit _about me. You don't understand."

Brandon blinked at her, then shrugged again and picked up his guitar.

"Whatever." He sighed. "At this point I don't think _anyone _gets you." He didn't notice the look of surprise that flashed over the blond's face. "And if you keep acting the way you do, people will stop trying."

He resumed his guitar playing, Cindy shaking her head and staring up at the moon as the three of them fell into silence.

* * *

It was as if history were repeating itself.

"Scared?"

The hiss was low enough to be missed by the still crowd surrounding them but loud enough for her to catch. She looked across the table to the smirking girl, across the unbelievably large stack of money which was stacked neatly in the middle of the table. She shook her head.

"No." Her voice was much more confident than she felt and Piper tipped back her head and laughed, as if she knew this.

Since Jazmine was sure the girl was the spawn of Satan, she probably _did _know.

People always told her that her downfall was getting emotional over everything, but it was pretty difficult _not _to get upset having to face the girl who had beaten her to shame in the one and only game of blackjack she'd ever lost. Alright, it was _just _a card game, but she was a perfectionist! She could see herself losing a spelling bee; after all, she could barely put things in alphabetical order without having to sing the alphabet a good dozen times. And, while she actually had a decent singing voice, she wasn't trying to have to sing in order to _spell_…

Wait, why was she _thinking _about this? She had a girl's ass to kick! Jazmine sighed, massaging her temples. Piper could sense her inner distress since she sat up straighter, grinning.

"I sure hope you don't cry like _last _time."

_'Don't let her inside your head.' _She took a deep breath, managing to lift her head as the dealer finished shuffling the cards, giving them both smirks before launching out cards as if they were hotcakes. Jazmine quickly spotted the queen of hearts and the six of spades that slid in front of Piper before her own five of clubs and three of hearts was stopping in front of her. She wanted to bang her head against the table.

What the hell was with the _low _cards? The dealer nodded towards Piper, who examined her cards and nodded.

"Hit."

The next card to fly towards her was a three of diamonds. There were a few low whistles that went out through the practically silent bar and she shrugged, burying her hands in her pockets.

"Stand."

The dealer glanced towards Jazmine and she pressed her lips together, sighing before giving him a look.

"Hit."

The dealer slid her another card. Both she and Piper leaned forward to stare down at it, their eyes widening. It was an ace.

They both had nineteen. They'd tied.

_Again_.

"Stand!" Jazmine quickly said, letting out a sigh of relief as everyone began cheering all over again. She glanced towards Piper, who shot her a dirty look.

"That," she mumbled, flipping her glossy hair. "was _lucky_."

"Woo! You go Jazzy gurl!" Jazmine heard someone shout over the rest of the applause. She lifted her head, staring around the crowd until she noticed Eden jumping up and down, waving her hands and laughing. Beside her Arizona was laughing while Caesar was shaking his head. "You do the damn thing!"

"You know," Piper said mildly, her cool gaze falling on Jazmine. "You can still manage to not look like such a failure by just giving up now. You ain't gonna win." She shrugged. "No one ever does."

Jazmine forced herself to avert her gaze, her eyes automatically falling on Huey, who was standing beside Caesar. He was staring back, his expression much calmer than the others. She swallowed before signaling to the dealer, who raised his eyebrows.

"Can I have a minute, please?"

He shuffled through the cards before shrugging and shaking back his sleeve to check his watch. "One minute and one minute only, kid." When she stared at him he rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers. "What you waiting for? _Go_!"

Jazmine shook her head, scurrying from around the pool table and pushing through the throng of people, most who had started singing along with the music that was blaring through the speakers.

"ALL THE GIRLS STANDING IN THE LINE FOR THE BATHROOM! ALL THE GIRLS STANDING IN THE LINE FOR THE BATHROOM!"

"What the hell are _you _doing?" Huey asked as she stopped in front of him, swallowing heavily. She quickly grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.

"What do I _do_?" she wailed, pointing behind her towards the pool table. "Huey, I can't do this!"

"Have you lost your mind?" He shook her off, rolling his eyes. "Of course you can."

"I cannot!"

"You _can_."

Jazmine stomped her foot, her fists clenching. "How do _you _know?"

"Look." He massaged his temples, obviously annoyed by the selection of music and those who insisted on singing it. "If you have no problem beating _my _ass on a daily basis then you shouldn't be stressing over some girl who you'll probably never even see again after tonight."

"I wasn't even supposed to see her _tonight_!"

"Thirty seconds!" Jazmine heard the barman yell. Huey blinked at her before shrugging.

"Well, shit happens, Jazmine." He gestured to her. "Shit happens, and you don't expect it, but you suck it up and get over it. Because that's what life's about. And a blackjack game isn't going to make or break you."

"But-"

"Just…forget the winning." He rested his hands on her shoulders. "Forget the winning and forget how you'll feel _if _you lose, and just don't think about any of that. It doesn't matter." He paused. "Well, it does. We really need to make it to DC, so we're kind of banking on you-"

"Huey!"

"Well, it's true! But just don't acknowledge that." He tapped her forehead. "It's all _numbers_. It's probability and statistics. All the things you told _me _months ago still apply. So don't play like you just want something to gain." He turned her around, lightly shoving her towards the table. She frowned, turning around again.

"So what do I play like?"

Huey looked like he was trying not to laugh at her, his typical reaction to whenever she was panicking over something he considered insignificant.

"Play like you have nothing to lose."

Jazmine made a face before slowly turning around again, shaking her head and walking back to the table. She fell back into her place as the dealer reached for the cards again. Piper looked bored.

"Can you just let me _beat _you already?"

Jazmine glanced back towards Huey, who was shaking his head. She sighed, shrugging and offering Piper a smile. The girl's eyebrow lifted.

"Whatever." She straightened as the dealer looked to the both of them. "If you say so."

"You ladies ready?" he asked. Piper and Jazmine nodded and he began shuffling again as the crowd around them quieted down. Well, almost.

"YOU GOT SOMETHIN BOYS CAN'T DENY-"

"_Ray_-"

"HERE'S A HINT, IT'S LIKE APPLE PIE-"

"Ray, _shut the fuck up_!" There was a loud, exasperated sigh. "_Damn_!"

Jazmine snorted, glancing towards Piper, who was staring at the dealer with narrowed eyes. He quickly tossed out two cards, a king of clubs and a ten of spades. Piper grinned as the crowd began murmuring and shrugged towards Jazmine in an "Oh, well" type of movement.

"I guess that's how it goes sometimes. I _think_," she said loudly, glancing back towards the barman. "I'll just go ahead and stand."

"Woo!" A few people cheered. She put her hands on her hips and turned towards her opponent.

"Think you can beat twenty?"

Jazmine glanced down at her own cards, which were a nine of clubs and a nine of hearts. She examined them before lifting her head to stare past the smug girl to the dealer. She slowly grinned.

"Split."

There was a hush that fell over the crowd and the barman's eyebrows lifted in response. Piper's own brown irises narrowed.

"What are you _doing_?" she mumbled snidely as the barman reached over, sliding her two cards away from each other before dealing out a card to her first card. Jazmine looked down at the nine of diamonds, blinking before glancing at him again.

"Resplit."

"No _fucking _way-" Piper started, before a familiar voice from the crowd was cutting her off.

"Nuh uh, bitch!" A few people laughed as Arizona flipped her hair over her shoulders, making a face. "You ain't makin no rules…show her, princess!"

Jazmine snorted, shaking her head as the dealer once again separated the cards so that three different hands sat in front of her. He placed down another card beside the first nine, which turned out to be an ace of spades. She grinned as the room erupted into cheers, at least until the barman placed down a card beside the second nine.

A two of clubs. Jazmine clapped her hands, beaming up at the dealer.

"Hit."

He nodded, flipping up another card and letting it fall beside the two. A ten of hearts landed beside it and the bar burst into cheers again, people actually jumping up and down in excitement. A large group of people wandered over from the bar, their heads poking past people's shoulders as they looked on curiously. Beside Jazmine, Piper's fists were clenched, her eyes hard.

"She got twenty and twenty one! She got _twenty and twenty one_!" Near the front Ray was shaking his head. "She wins!"

"No, _dumbass_," Jazmine vaguely heard Huey say. "She has three separate hands. She has to win _all _of them to beat her." As the noise became even louder the barman waved his hands, glaring.

"Aye! Shut all that _goddamn noise up_!" Everyone fell silent again, the crowd seeming to press in tighter as he prepared to deal her final hand. In the corner of her eye Jazmine noticed Piper fold her arms over her chest, glaring daggers at the girl. She folded her own hands in front of her, tuning everything out to focus solely on the dealer, who placed down a four of spades beside her last nine. Jazmine nodded.

"Hit."

He withdrew another card, placing it beside that one. It was a two of hearts. She bit her lip.

"Hit."

The next card was an ace of clubs. There was a loud cluster of groans that filled the room, at least until someone decided to yell "It only counts as one!" and causing everyone to begin cheering again. The barman didn't even bother trying to stop them at that point as he dealt another card, tossing a two of diamonds beside the others.

Well, god_damn._

"Seventeen." Piper grinned. "We always seem to come back to that number, don't we?"

Jazmine ignored her, staring at the cards. She leaned forward, examining them for a few more seconds before looking back at her excited rival.

"You're right." She smirked, her voice barely audible over all the chanting and yelling. "Only, this time I'm going to beat your ass." The smile vanished from Piper's face as she turned to the barman. "Hit."

The entire bar seemed to hold its breath as the barman nodded formally, withdrawing another card. It seemed to float down to the surface of the pool table in slow motion, everyone in the place nearly climbing over one another to see it as the card fell to rest on the others…

…And the entire place seemed to explode as the four of spades stared up at the mulatto. Jazmine let out an earsplitting shriek of her own, covering her mouth in shock while Piper let out an angry scream, spinning on her heel and stomping away from the table. The clapping was thunderous, the shouting louder than before as Eden, Ray and Caesar rushed over, pumping their fists in the air.

"USA! USA!" Ray yelled stupidly, grinning. Eden jumped up and down, letting out a cheer and wrapping her arms around a still shocked Jazmine.

"You handled that girl like a G, son!" she laughed as Caesar shoved her out the way, giving his friend a hug and shaking her like a carton of milk. He let her go, and Jazmine barely had time to react before the barman was grabbing her arm, yanking her so hard towards the center of the crowd that she almost flew through the air. He cleared his throat, waving his hand and taking a good minute to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he roared, everyone falling silent. He lifted Jazmine's arm as if she'd won a boxing match, shaking her wrist. "The winner of Fat Head's one hundred and seventh All-stars blackjack tournament! Our _new _Lady Luck-" He waved Jazmine's hand. "Ms. Gracie Stewart!"

Everyone began cheering again, the barman dropping Jazmine's hand and reaching into his breast pocket and…

…withdrawing a check, which he promptly handed to the dazed winner.

"Congratulations, sweetie." He pat Jazmine's shoulder, watching as her eyes scanned the check. They widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh, my god." She looked up from the check, her eyes sweeping over the entire scene. She grinned and glanced towards Arizona, who had sided up to her and was handing her a beer.

"A deal's a deal, Princess!" She pat her so hard on the back she nearly fell over. "You deserve it!"

"This," Jazmine said faintly, shaking her head. "Is the best day of my life."

Arizona stared at her, shaking her head; around them, the celebrating went on.

"Yeaaaahhh…alright, sweetie." She wrapped an arm around Jazmine's shoulders, leading her back to the table so they could claim the rest of their winnings. "In that case, you've got a lot more living to do."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Really. I'm so tired my typing isn't even enthusiastic. LAWDY LAWDY...

-Kelsey


End file.
